One Last Time
by Chayyara Defra
Summary: Lu Han seorang Model sexy harus menikah dengan seorang Direktur muda angkuh dari Oh Corp yang tidak pernah merasakan apa itu cinta. Akankah sang Direktur merasakan apa itu cinta? " Dan jika saat kau menggigit bibir. Saat aku membuatmu merintih, kau tahu itu nyata. Bisakah kau rasakan tekanan diantara pangkal pahamu? kan kubuat rasanya seperti saat pertama" – Oh Sehun/ FF HUNHAN GS
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

 _"Ingat Luhan, kau bukan apa-apa tanpa keluargaku!"_

 _"Aku tidak akan mati tanpa cinta"_

 _"Mungkin memang benar, aku tak ahli dalam cinta satu malam. Tapi aku masih butuh cinta karena aku hanya pria biasa"_

 _" Dan jika saat kau menggigit bibir. Saat aku membuatmu merintih, kau tahu itu nyata. Bisakah kau rasakan tekanan diantara pangkal pahamu? kan kubuat rasanya seperti saat pertama"_

 _\- Oh Sehun_

 _._

 _._

 _" Dan aku tahu bahwa kau punya segalanya, tapi aku tak punya apa-apa disini tanpamu"_

 _" Cinta membuat orang lemah menjadi kuat dan orang kuat menjadi lemah"_

 _"Kukung aku dibawahmu, buat aku terkulai lemah sampai besok pagi"_

\- _Lu Han-_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _~ ONE LAST TIME ~_**

Di depan sebuah altar, berdiri sepasang insan yang baru saja mengucapkan sebuah janji sakral. Memberikan senyuman hangat kepada semua tamu undangan yang hadir. Semua orang berdecak atas kesempurnaan kedua mempelai itu, bahkan dapat membuat iri dengan hanya melihatnya saja. Bagaimana tidak, wanita yang tidak memiliki cacat sedikitpun dengan wajah yang sangat anggun juga lekuk tubuh yang sempurna disandingkan dengan pria luar biasa tampan dan sangat kaya raya. Semua itu terdengar seperti khayalan atau sebuah dongeng, tidak nyata. Tapi hari ini, semua yang ada didalam buku dongeng itu sedang terjadi dan nyata. Terlihat dari senyuman keduanya, senyuman hangat yang dipaksakan. Apa? Dipaksakan? Tentu saja. Mereka menikah bukan karena cinta, melainkan si Wanita yang ingin membalas semua kebaikan Bibi dan Paman yang menjadi mertuanya saat ini dan si Pria yang menganggap bahwa semua pernikahan sama saja walaupun tanpa cinta.

Sesosok pria yang tidak kalah tampan dengan balutan tuxedo mendekati kedua mempelai.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian. Ah ya cantik, kau tidak lupa untuk menggerogoti dompetnya,kan? Hahaha"

Pria itu terkekeh pelan, sang mempelai pria tidak peduli dan lebih memilih meninggalkan mempelai wanitanya bersama pria lain.

Luhan menepuk pergelangan Chanyeol pelan sambil ikut terkikik.

"Astaga! Jaga ucapanmu itu bodoh"

"Apa perkataanku salah? Bahkan kau meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih menikah dengannya. Aku lebih tampan, sedangkan dia? Wajah macam apa itu? Sangat datar. Apa karna penisnya lebih besar dari milikku?"

"Bodoh! Pertanyaan macam apa yang kau lontrakan Chan!"  
"Ah jika itu benar aku akan sangat sedih, aku tidak ingin kebanggaanku dikalahkan oleh pria lain"

Luhan terus terkikik mendengarkan penuturan sang mantan kekasih. Luhan mengakui bahwa Chanyeol, mantan kekasihnya itu lebih memiliki sejuta ekspresi dibandingkan pria yang menjadi suaminya saat ini, Oh Sehun. Dulu saat mereka masih bersama, Chanyeol selalu membuatnya tertawa dan itu yang membuat Luhan betah berlama-lama didekat Chanyeol. Sedangkan suaminya itu? Mengobrol saja tidak pernah, diajak bicarapun hanya menjawab "Ya" atau "Tidak".

"Bagaimana rasanya menjadi istri dari direktur muda yang sangat kaya? Hm, jika aku perhatikan kau sangat senang,ya? Mulai saat ini apapun yang kau inginkan dapat kau beli"

"Tentu saja, dirimupun akan sanggup aku beli!"

Keduanya kembali tertawa bersama, walaupun ini pernikahnnya dengan Sehun namun sepertinya tidak terlihat seperti itu sekarang.

Perkataan Chanyeol benar, Luhan sekarang bisa membeli apapun yang diinginkannya. Jelas saja, dia adalah istri dari Oh Sehun, anak tunggal konglomerat keluarga Oh sekaligus Direktur muda di Oh Corp. Selain ingin membalas kebaikan dari Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh, Luhan juga menginginkan harta kekayaan yang gencar diberitakan bahwa kekayaan keluarga Oh tidak akan habis sampai tujuh turunan. Semua itu wajar bagi Luhan, dia adalah model terkenal di Korea dan sudah selayaknya mendapatkan kehidupan mewah dengan kartu-kartu yang berderet didalam dompetnya. Bukannya Chanyeol tidak kaya, tetapi jika dibandingkan dengan Sehun, jelas Sehun yang lebih kaya raya.

Semasa kecil Luhan tidak tinggal dengan kedua orang tuanya. Akibat sebuah kecelakaan pesawat dia harus terpisah dengan orangtuanya. Dia tidak memiliki siapapun di Korea, dan di China dia juga tidak memiliki sanak saudara. Tuan Oh dan Nyonya Oh yang selaku sahabat dari kedua orang tua Luhan, merawatnya dan membesarkannya seperti anak mereka sendiri sampai sekarang ini, lebih tepatnya maid-nya yang merawat. Namun Sehun, yang tak lain adalah anak kandung mereka, lebih memilih tinggal bersama neneknya di Gwangju. Sehun memang sangat tidak dekat dengan kedua orang tuanya, karena mereka selalu sibuk bekerja setiap waktu. Itu yang membuat Sehun muak.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sekilas.

"Aku harus pergi"

"Kenapa buru-buru sekali?"

"Aku ada urusan sebentar, biasalah masalah pekerjaan" Jawab Chanyeol seraya menghela nafasnya.

"Ah, seperti itu…"

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa nanti malam mengangkanglah untuknya Lu! Hahaha"

Chanyeol berlari kecil dengan kepala yang mengarah pada Luhan dan tawa yang terpantri di bibirnya dan hanya dibalas dengan death glare dari Luhan.

~ **_ONE LAST TIME ~_**

Sepasang suami-istri baru itu telah tiba di sebuah apartemen mewah. Bukan karena Sehun tidak mampu membeli sebuah rumah mewah atau mansion yang megah, melainkah ini kemauan dari ibu mertua Luhan. Nyonya Oh yang mengatur semua ini, dia mengatakan agar Luhan dan Sehun lebih menghabiskan waktunya berdua tanpa ada gangguan dari maid atau apapun itu. Nyonya Oh sudah menyiapkan rumah mewah untuk keduanya, namun dapat ditempati jika Sehun dan Luhan sudah memberikannya seorang cucu. Untuk saat ini keduanya hanya dapat mengikuti keinginan sang Ibu saja.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan pengantin baru diluar sana yang romantis setelah selesai pernikahan, seperti acara menggendong mempelai wanitanya sampai kamar atau melakukan kegiatan malam pertama yang menggairahkan. Keduanya memasuki apartemen dengan berjalan masing-masing tanpa peduli satu sama lain, bahkan saat ini mereka sudah berada di alam mimpi dengan Sehun yang berbalut selimut disebuah ranjang King size dan Luhan yang tertidur di Sofa depan TV. Pasangan yang amat sangat romantis.

Pukul 5 pagi. Mata Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap dan berjalan sedikit terhuyung karena masih mengantuk. Bukan, bukan karena ingin menjadi istri yang baik bagi Oh Sehun. Tetapi karena suara dering ponsel yang mengganggu tidurnya.

Luhan merogoh ponselnya dari tas yang berada di kursi dekat pintu. Dengan malasnya dia mengangkat panggilan masuk tanpa melihat nama pemanggil.

"Ya! Ada apa pagi buta seperti ini menelfon? Tidak ada kerjaan?!"  
" _Yaampun, Lulu sayang ini Ibu"_

Luhan membola-kan matanya, tangannya menutup mulutnya dan sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Tangannya memukul-mukul kecil kepalanya sendiri. ' _Cara bicaramu Luhan! Bodoh!'_ Luhan menrutuki dirinya sendiri.

 _"Halo?Lu?Apa kau disana?"_

"E..eh iya Bu? Ada apa sepagi ini menelfonku? Apa ibu baik-baik saja?"

 _"Ibu baik-baik saja sayang. Apa ibu mengganggu?"_

"Tentu saja tidak" _' sebenarnya mengganggu tidurku'_ umpat Luhan dalam hati.

 _"Kau terdengar sangat kelelahan sayang, apa malam-mu sangat melelahkan?"_

"Iya ibu aku sangat lelah. Badanku rasanya seperti akan remuk"

Maksud Luhan adalah lelah seusai pesta pernikahan yang lumayan lama,bukan yang lain. Namun Nyonya Oh disebrang sana tersenyum geli mendengarnya,. Salahkan Luhan yang tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan ambigu sang Ibu mertua.

 _"Tapi kau tetap harus menyiapkan Sehun sarapan"_

"APA?! Eh..Em, Apa sepagi ini,Bu?"

 _"Iya. Bukankah setiap hari kau sering melihat Sehun bangun pagi? Ah Ibu lupa, kau inikan selalu bangun siang Lu. Hahaha. Yasudah cepat siapkan sarapan untuknya"_

"Baik Ibuku sayang. Aku akan memasak dulu, ya. Sampai jumpa"

 _"Ya, sampai jumpa"_

Luhan mematikan sambungan panggilannya. Dia melangkahkan kakinya malas menuju dapur minimalis apartemennya. Membuka Lemari es yang sudah dipenuhi bahan-bahan untuk memasak, Luhan terdiri mematung.

"Aku harus memasak apa? Ibu kan tahu aku tidak bisa memasak. Dasar Albino angkuh itu merepotkanku saja" gerutunya.

Luhan masih mengamati lemari es-nya. Dia mengambil tiga potong ayam yang masih mentah dan belum dibumbui. Apa akan berhasil? Masa bodoh, yang penting sudah memasak. Pikirnya.

Luhan menyajikan ayam goreng dan nasi di meja makan dan sebuah piring.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati dapur, Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Sehun yang sedang menarik kursi meja makan untuk duduk.

Sehun mengernyitkan dahinya, ekspresi wajahnya dapat tertebak oleh Luhan.

"Sudahlah makan saja. Aku tidak meracuninya"

"Ambilkan aku air putih"

Dengan malas, Luhan mengambilkan segelas air putih dan meletakannya didepan suami ter-cin-ta-nya itu.

"Bahkan tidak ada sayuran dan buah-buahan! Ditambah lagi makanan berminyak di pagi-pagi, aku tidak biasa makan ini!"

Luhan mengelus dadanya pelan menghadapi lelaki dihadapannya saat ini.

"Aku belum terbiasa Sehun! Mulai besok saja seperti itu"

Sehun mengambil sendok dan garpu dihadapannya, dia memasukan potongan ayam goreng dan sesendok nasi kemulutnya. Luhan takut melihat ekspresi Sehun sekarang. Benar saja, beberapa detik kemudian Sehun memuntahkan makananya ke Lantai. Sehun bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah datar penuh emosi.

"Apa-apaan kau Luhan kau ingin membunuhku?!"

"Tidak! Kenapa berkata seperti itu?!"

"Kau memberiku ayam dan nasi mentah!Sialan!" Sehun membuang ludah ke Lantai dapur dan langsung meminum air yang tadi di sediakan Luhan.

"Aku tidak bisa memasak!"

"Dan apa ini? Kau memberiku air dingin! Aku tidak pernah meminum air dingin di pagi hari. Kau ini tidak becus sama sekali!"

Sehun benar-benar mudah emosi, begitu pula Luhan. Pasangan yang amat sangat serasi. Bukankah kata orang jaman dulu jika sepasangan kekasih memiliki kesamaan, tandanya mereka jodoh. Apa itu berlaku untuk mereka? Entahlah.

"Aku bukan pembantu Sehun!"  
"Setidaknya kau tahu cara melayani suamimu!"

Luhan mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Sehun dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya di depan muka Sehun, suaminya itu.

"Dengar Tuan Oh Sehun!" Luhan menekankan kata Tuan, dan melanjutkan perkataanya.

"Aku ini seorang model!Kau harusnya beruntung menikah denganku! Aku bukan tukang memasak ataupun orang yang mengerjakan hal yang dikerjakan oleh seorang pembantu! Kau tahu itu kan,bodoh?! Model sepertiku tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya pada lantai dapur, apalagi harus memasak dan terkena cipratan minyak! Sangat menjijikan! Perawatanku akan sia-sia saja selama ini! Jika kau ingin memiliki istri seperti itu, kenapa kau tidak nikahi maid yang ada dirumah saja!Bangsat!"

Sehun menyingkirkan tangan Luhan dan balas menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Ingat Luhan, kau bukan apa-apa tanpa keluargaku!"

"…"

"Sadarlah! Kau hidup mewah dan bisa mencapai karirmu karena kedua orangtuaku! Kau bukan apa-apa tanpa mereka!"

"…"

"Jika orangtuaku tidak kasihan padamu dulu, mungkin kau sudah menjadi gelandangan diluar sana! Ah tidak, bahkan mungkin wanita jalang yang menggoda lelaki berdompet tebal diluar sana"

Luhan geram, bisa-bisanya lelaki dihadapannya berkata demikian dan seolah menunjukkan bahwa Luhanlah yang patut bertekuk lutut pada lelaki dihadapannya itu. Tangan Luhan gatal ingin menampar Sehun, namun keinginannya diurungkan. Dia berlari kekamar memakai hoodie yang kebesaran ditambah kacamata hitam dan topi,serta masker yang terkait dikedua telinganya. Dia membuka pintu apartemen dan menutupnya kasar.

"Mau kemana dia? Apa dia lupa kalau dirinya belum mandi? Dan berpakaian seperti teroris. Memangnya dia pikir paparazzi mengikutinya 24 jam" Kata sehun bermonolog ria dilanjut dengan menggedikan bahunya.

Tidak lama kemudian bel berbunyi.

"Sepertinya dia kembali karna lupa kalau dirinya belum mandi. Buka saja sendiri pintunya. Manja"

Sehun mendudukan dirinya di Sofa untuk menonton tv, kebetulan hari ini dia masih diberi libur untuk tidak pergi kekantor. Namun bel yang terus berbunyi membuat ia harus kembali bangun dari duduknya dan mengeluarkan sedikit geraman. Sehun membuka pintu apartemen-nya.

"Ka-"

"Ada apa?"

"Untuk apa datang kesini?"

Sesosok wanita sedang berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan yang menenteng kotak makanan.

oOo

Luhan berjalan agak cepat menyusuri trotoar. Berpakaian tertutup agar tidak ada paparazzi yang memotret ekspresi wajahnya yang dalam mood kacau. Apa Luhan sangat terkenal? Ya, tentu saja. Luhan adalah model terkenal di Korea. Setiap lekuk tubuhnya menjadi incaran lensa kamera. Tubuhnya yang sexy seperti para model Victoria Secret, harus membuat lelaki menelan ludahnya saat Luhan sedang bahkan sering mengenakan pakaian terbuka. Bahkan banyak yang mengatakan bahwa ia Miranda Kerr versi Korea. Namun sifat Luhan yang tak kalah angkuh dari si Oh suaminya itu, sangat tidak suka jika tubuh indah miliknya disamakan dengan tubuh orang lain.

Suara kicauan pagi masih sangat jelas terdengar, sang fajar yang belum sepenuh nya muncul ke permukaan membuat udara pagi terasa lebih dingin dan menusuk tulang. Seharusnya saat suasana seperti ini, lebih cocok dinikmati dibalik selimut tebal atau menikmati secangkir kopi hangat di atas balkon apartemen.

Luhan melihat kaleng minuman bekas dan menendang kaleng itu seenaknya dengan kaki jenjang miliknya. Tiba-tiba

 _'BUGH!'_

Luhan terlonjak kaget saat kaleng yang ia tendang mengenai seorang pria yang mengenakan setelan jas ala kantoran yang sedang berjalan. Luhan buru-buru menghampiri pria itu. Luhan melihat wajah pria yang sedikit kesakitan tapi tetap terlihat tampan,

"Maafkan aku Tuan. Aku tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa.. Luhan?"

"Ya?"  
"Kau Luhan kan?"

"Kau siapa?"

Pria itu tersenyum kearah Luhan.

.

.

Si wanita bermata rusa itu melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen barunya. Dia kembali setelah larut malam. Lagi pula siapa yang peduli dia pulang atau tidak. Namun kali ini dia pulang dengan penampilannya sebagai model kelas atas. Pakaian yang menampilkan punggung dan paha mulus miliknya, dan kaki dengan sepatu hak tinggi berwarna silver.

Luhan membuka pintu apartemennya pelan, melenggangkan kakinya ke penjuru ruangan, namun tetap tidak mendapati sosok yang ia cari.

Terdengar suara gemercik air samar dari kamar mandi. Luhan tersenyum, memikirkan sesuatu.

Suara pintu kamar mandi terdengar, didapati lelaki yang sedang mengusak rambutnya menggundakan handuk, dan jangan lupakan dada sixpacknya. Mereka kini berhadapan satu sama lain didepan pintu kamar mandi. Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan berjalan melewati Luhan yang menatapnya dengan menggoda.

Astaga, Luhan benar-benar seperti ditolak kali ini! Bagaimana tidak, saat ini dia menggunakan gaun tidur yang sangat tipis yang memperlihatkan belahan dadanya dan seolah-olah payudara besarnya itu segera ingin dikeluarkan dari persembunyian. Jangan lupakan bokongnya yang besar, membuat lelaki manapun ingin meremasnya. Tapi saat ini, lelaki yang tadi dihadapannya itu tidak peduli. Ini pertama kalinya ia melihat lelaki yang tidak tertarik dengan tubuhnya.

Keparat, ujar Luhan dalam hati.

Dia mengekori Sehun ke ruang tengah. Tidak terima atas perlakuan terhadapnya barusan.

"Oh, kau benar-benar lelaki impoten"

Sehun membalikkan badannya, mendapati wanita yang menggunakan gaun tidur yang sangat sexy tengah menyilangkan tangan di dada. Sehun tidak memperdulikan ucapan Luhan dan mendudukan dirinya untuk menonton TV.

Luhan mendecih tidak suka.

"Ah jadi ini yang membuat ibu dan ayah menikahkanmu denganku"

Sehun melirik tajam dengan ekspresi yang mengguratkan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kau seorang gay. Benar bukan? Cih! Bahkan kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih dan mencintai wanita!"  
"Aku tidak butuh cinta. Aku tidak akan mati tanpa cinta! Dan aku bukan seorang gay!"

Luhan tersenyum mengejek.

"Tidak butuh cinta? Kasihan sekali, kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana indahnya. Lalu kalau bukan gay,apa? Apa penismu itu terlalu kecil sehingga kau malu untuk dekat dengan wanita? Atau bahkan kau tidak memilikinya. Hahaha"

Sehun tidak terima atas hinaan dari saudara angkat yang sekarang jadi istrinya itu. Dia mendorong tubuh Luhan kasar.

"Apa aku harus membuktikan kejantananku saat ini juga? Kau menginginkan penisku ini menghunus lubang vaginamu dan kau mengerang serta merintih nikmat dibawahku?Seperti itu maumu,Luhan?"

".."

"Akan kubuktikan sekarang juga jika maumu seperti itu. "

Mata itu, Luhan dapat melihat tatapan tajam itu. Namun ia tetap tersenyum mengejek kearah sang _'suami'._

Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan. Ia dapat merasakan payudara besar dan kenyal bertemu dengan dada miliknya. Kemudian..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo ini FF kedua Defra, anak angkatnya Luhan sama Sehun yang tidak diakui:' ( garing abis,de)

Entah kenapa dan inspirasi dari mana aku pengen bikin FF yang marriage life gitu. Hehe, maaf banget TBC nya kurang tepat..

 ** _Yang baca mohon kasih reviewnya,ya._**

 ** _Jangan jadi silent rider, aku sedih kalo ada yang baca tapi nggak kasih review. :(_**

 ** _Hiks hiks:(_**

FF Strange Love masih tetep lanjut kok, mungkin lusa akan aku update.

Oh ya aku mau cerita, aku kan edit fotonya bunda sama ayah. Aku kasih liat temen aku. Kira-kira seperti ini percakapannya.

Dia : "Anjrit cantik cewenya"

Aku : "Ini editan,lho! Dia cowok!"

Dia : "Mana mungkin, ngibul lu. Cowok cantik gini!"

Aku : "Seriusan itu cowok! Ini gua yang edit sendiri"

* aku kasih foto bunda yang sebelum diedit *

Temen aku terdiam seketika. Dan aku hanya bisa kasih *** pukpuk *** sambil bilang "Kita gagal jadi cewek"

Hm, abaikanlah curhatan gajelas ini. :')


	2. Chapter 2 ( let's try to make a baby )

_"Apa aku harus membuktikan kejantananku saat ini juga? Kau menginginkan penisku ini menghunus lubang vaginamu dan kau mengerang serta merintih nikmat dibawahku?begitu?"_

 _".."_

 _"Akan kubuktikan sekarang juga jika maumu seperti itu. "_

 _Mata itu, Luhan dapat melihat tatapan tajam itu. Namun ia tetap tersenyum mengejek kearah sang 'suami'._

 _Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Luhan. Ia dapat merasakan payudara besar dan kenyal bertemu dengan dada miliknya. Lalu…._

* * *

 ** _Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol, Wu Yifan and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

Lalu ia meraup kasar bibir kecil semerah cherry milik Luhan. Menggigitnya lembut yang membuat Luhan mabuk kepayang, padahal ini baru sebuah ciuman. Sehun memasukkan lidahnya kedalam rongga mulut sang istri yang terasa hangat, dan memainkannya didalam sana. Tak mau berlama-lama dengan permainan dibibir, Sehun mulai turun ke perpotongan leher dan menyesapnya.

Astaga, perlakuan Sehun membuat gairah Luhan memuncak. Kini Luhan hanya mendongakkan kepalanya pasrah, tangannya sedikit meremas rambut Sehun. Ditambah lagi aroma khas _fougere_ yang menguar dari tubuh sang suami menambah gairahnya saat ini.

Sehun menyesap lembut leher tersebut dan meninggalkan sebuah bercak kemerahan, sebuah desahan ringan pun lolos dari bibir mungil menggairahkan milik Luhan.

"Eunghh"

Bersamaan dengan itu, Sehun melepaskan cumbuan dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Luhan yang sudah terkulai pasrah dan penuh gairah itu. Ia tersenyum miring melihat Luhan yang kelihatannya tidak suka ia berhenti begitu saja dari aktivitasnya.

"Baru dengan bibirku saja gairahmu sudah terpancing."

"Sialan! Kenapa kau berhenti?!"

Sehun mencondongkan tubuhnya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah milik Luhan,"Kau pikir dengan perkataanmu tadi, dengan mudahnya aku akan melakukan seks denganmu? Yang benar saja Luhan."

"K-kau! Keparat! Kau mengerjaiku?!"

Sehun tidak mengindahkan pertanyaan Luhan, kakinya melangkah memasuki kamar dengan senyuman miring yang masih tercetak jelas dibibirnya. Ia menutup pintu kamar dan menguncinya.

"OOH SEHUUUUUUUUUN!"  
Luhan benar-benar emosi. Apa itu tadi? Jelas-jelas dirinya sudah terbawa dalam permainan sang suami, ternyata ia hanya dikerjai saja. Nafsunya sudah diubun-ubun dan tidak dapat dibendung lagi. Ia memutuskan untuk bermasturbasi sendiri.

"Oh sialan! Aku harus bermain dengan jariku gara-gara dirinya!"  
Jari-jari indahnya kini dimasukkan kedalam celana dalam tipisnya. Menggesek-gesek klitorisnya. Mata rusanya memejam, diiringi dengan desahan-desahan aneh.

"Mhh Sehunhhh"

Tak puas hanya dengan menggesekan jarinya saja, kini tangan mungilnya berusaha menerobos lubang kewanitaannya sendiri. Memainkan jarinya didalam sana sampai merasakan getaran aneh yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya melemas.

"Ahhh.."

oOo

Disisi lain, Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang. Ia sangat puas dengan acara menjahili istrinya barusan.

Baru saja hendak memejamkan mata, ia mendengar suara-suara aneh dari luar kamarnya. Ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi di luar sana, ditambah lagi ia mendengar namanya disebut-sebut ditengah desahan.

"Astaga. Apa lagi ini? Aku bisa gila! Apa Ibuku sudah gila menikahkan diriku dengan seorang model mesum sepertinya."

Sehun segera mengambil headseat dari sebuah laci,memutar musik dengan volume tidak wajar. Hanya dengan cara seperti itu dirinya bisa tidur dengan nyaman.

.

 ** _~One Last Time ~_**

 ** _._**

Jam di dinding kamar sudah menunjukan pukul 07.00 KST, sinar matahari sudah mendesak masuk melalui celah-celah jendela apartemen. Sehun sudah siap untuk pergi kekantor, memakai kemeja berawrna baby blue yang memperlihatkan bentuk tubuh maskulinnya, dan tidak lupa dengan jas yang bertengger dipergelangan tangan.

Ia membuka pintu kamarnya dan mendapati sang istri yang masih tertidur lelap dengan gaun tidur yang berantakan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat kelakuan istrinya itu. Menurutnya publik hanya mengetahui Luhan si wanita yang berkelas dengan balutan-balutan dress mahal tapi tidak mengetahui sifat aslinya saat berada dirumah. Tidak peduli dengan pemandangan didepannya, Sehun memilih untuk pergi dari apartemen saat ini juga.

oOo

Sehun turun dari _Maybach Landaulet_ kesayangannya, melangkahkan kakinya angkuh memasuki perusahaan milik ayahnya. Semua orang tertuju dengan kedatangan sang Direktur muda ini, beberapa dari mereka bahkan membungkukan tubuhnya sebagai rasa hormat kepada atasan. Karyawan-karyawan wanita selalu berdecak kagum saat melihat kesempurnaan sang direktur, bahkan tidak segan untuk melontarkan pujian-pujian untuknya walaupun mereka tahu bahwa Direktur-nya kini memiliki seorang istri. _Hell yeah_ , secara tidak sadar mereka membuat si Angkuh bertambah angkuh.

"Selamat pagi Tuan muda Oh." Sapa sang sekretaris didepan ruangannya. Sehun hanya tersenyum samar dan segera membuka pintu ruangannya.

Sehun melihat sosok lelaki yang amat dikenalnya tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang berada di dalam saku celana sedang menatap kearah jendela, melihat pemandangan diluar sana sepertinya. Sehun berdehem agar sosok itu menyadari kedatangannya.

"Ekhem.."

Lelaki itu berbalik, kelihatannya kaget melihat Sehun yang sudah duduk di singgasana.

"Astaga! Kau membuatku kaget, kau tahu? Bagaimana jika aku terlonjak lalu jatuh kebawah sana?! Istriku bahkan sedang hamil saat ini."

Sehun terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan sang sepupu.

"Jangan berlebihan Jongin."

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau cepat sekali kembali ke kantor?"Tanya Jongin pada Sehun yang sedang sibuk melihat-lihat setumpukan kertas dihadapannya.

"Aku tidak bisa berlama-lama meninggalkan ruangan kesayanganku ini." Sehun tetap menatap kertas-kertas yang ada di depannya.

"Omong kosong menjijikan. Bagaimana malam pertamamu?"

"Malam pertama apanya?"

Jongin membelalakan matanya tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa sepasang pengantin yang baru saja menikah tidak melakukan malam pertama. Bahkan saat dirinya menikah dengan Kyungsoo, Jongin mengambil cuti selama seminggu dan menghabiskan setiap malamnya untuk bercinta.

"Apa dia sedang datang bulan?"

Sehun hanya menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Akukan baru menikah dengannya. Apa aku harus langsung menerkamnya? Tidak kan?"

"Tuan Oh, kau bodoh atau gila? Dimana-mana pasangan yang baru menikah akan melakukan malam pertama. Bodoh!"

Sehun tidak terima jika ada yang mengatai dirinya bodoh, ia langsung menatap tajam kearah Jongin, sepupu-nya itu. "Kau tahu aku menikah dengannya bukan karna kemauanku. Dan dia sangat mesum asal kau tahu!"

"Mesum?"

"Semalam dia berusaha menggodaku untuk bercinta dengannya, aku mengerjainya sampai dia terangsang lalu aku menghentikannya dan memilih untuk pergi kekamar. Kau tahu setelah itu apa yang terjadi? Dia bermasturbasi dan mendesahkan namaku! Membuatku gila." Tangan Sehun mengusak-usak rambutnya kasar.

Jongin terdiam mendengar cerita Sehun barusan, ia tidak menyangka Luhan seperti itu. Beberapa saat kemudian ia menampilkan _smirk_ andalannya.

"Jika kau tak mau, berikan dia padaku saja. Aku yang akan melayaninya. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tubuh seksinya berada dibawahku dengan keringat kenikmatan yang bercucuran."

"Yak! Kau mau aku adukan kepada Kyungsoo?!"

"Tidak tidak, aku hanya bercanda saja,Oh." Jongin tertawa puas, namun ekspresi Sehun tidak menampilkan raut wajah cemburu. Sangat susah ditebak. "Kau tidak tergoda? Tubuhnya itu sangat Hot." Tangan kanan Jongin menopang dagunya sambil tersenyum jahil.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, Jongin dan Luhan sepertinya sangat cocok jika disandingkan. Sama-sama berotak mesum. Sehun menatap tajam kearah Jongin, "Tidak sama sekali. Hot? Kau pikir dia kompor?" seraya tersenyum miring dan melanjutkan lagi perkataanya. "Lagi pula mataku ini sudah kebal melihat wanita seperti Luhan. Tidak sepertimu, istri sedang hamil saja masih sempat membicarakan tubuh istri orang lain."

Jongin hanya tersenyum masam, mana mungkin Sehun tidak tergoda oleh lekuk tubuh Luhan. Ia tahu betul Sehun pria seperti apa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa wanita it terus menemuimu?"

"Sudah tidak sesering dulu."

Jongin mendecak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan,"Seharusnya kau mulai mengambil keputusan yang tepat agar dia tidak mengganggumu lagi."

"Dia tidak mengangguku kok."

Jongin mendengus pelan, menasehati saudaranya ini sama saja seperti menasehati tembok. Tidak mau mendengarkan.

"Aku akan kembali keruanganku dulu, Oh." Jongin bangun dari duduknya, dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu ruangan itu.

"Jangan biasakan memanggilku Oh, Kim Jongin!"

Jongin tidak menanggapi ucapan Sehun, melainkan hanya tawa yang keluar dari mulutnya. Ia membuka knop pintu, namun suara panggilan menghentikannya.

"Jongin.."

"Ya?"

"Apa kau pernah merasakan apa itu cinta?"

Jongin kembali menambah volume tawanya, apa-apaan menurutnya. Pertanyaan direkutrnya ini sangat kelewat bodoh. Pertanyaan Sehun barusan seperti pertanyaan remaja umur 12 tahun. Tidak, bahkan bocah ingusan jaman sekarang saja sudah mengerti apa itu 'cinta'."Tentu saja Oh. Untuk apa aku menikah dengan Kyungsoo jika aku tidak mencintainya. Kebodohanmu semakin bertambah, ya? Sudahlah, aku harus kembali keruangan, banyak pekerjaan yang harus aku selesaikan".

oOo

Seorang wanita mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya karena silau cahaya matahari yang masuk kedalam ruangan tempatnya terlelap semalam.

Luhan bangun dan terduduk seraya mengusak-ngusak rambutnya yang sudah terlihat seperti singa. Luhan memasuki kamar apartemennya, dengan mulut yang terus menguap. Ia melirik jam yang berada di dinding kamar. Seketika mata dan mulutnya membulat secara bersamaan.

" _Oh my fuck god!_ Aku kesiangan! Si Oh pasti sudah pergi kekantor!"

Dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati ranjang dan menghempaskan badannya.

"Yasudahlah, aku kan jadi tidak perlu repot-repot memasak".

Wangi _fougere_ khas sang suami masih tercium di kasur, Luhan tersenyum dan berusaha memejamkan matanya kembali. Namun sebuah panggilan telfon membatalkan niatnya untuk kembali kealam mimpi.

Ia meraih handphonenya dari dalam laci dikamarnya. Melihat nomor pemanggilnya sekilas, lalu menerima panggilannya.

"Ya?"

"…"

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku sedang bersiap-siap"

"…"

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku kesana"

Luhan memutuskan panggilan secara sepihak, tidak mau mendengarkan ocehan seseorang disebrang sana. Ia lupa bahwa hari ini memiliki janji dengan seseorang.

Ia mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bersiap-siap, kenyataannya tidak seperti itu. Bahkan saat ini dirinya belum mandi dengan pakaian yang amat sangat berantakan. Dari dulu dirinya memang dijuluki ' _Queen of liar'._

oOo

Luhan turun dari _VW Beetle car_ pemberian sang Ibu mertua, tubuh sexynya dibalut dengan sack dress berwarna cream dengan angkle boots yang memiliki warna senada, dan tidak lupa kacamata coklat tua yang bertengger di hidung mancung mungilnya.

Udara dan cuaca hari ini membuat moodnya membaik. Ah, dirinya jadi menyesal tidak bangun lebih pagi hari ini. Memangnya ia bisa bangun pagi? Lupakan itu.

Semua mata tertuju pada penampilan dan pesonanya. Dia memasuki restaurant italia yang menjadi tempat pertemuannya dengan seseorang. Terlihat sesosok lelaki yang sedang menunggunya sambil memainkan gelas kecil yang berisi anggur dengan wajah bosan.

"Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tentu saja! Untung yang aku tunggu wanita cantik sepertimu."

Luhan terkekeh pelan, mengingat kebohongannya saat ditelfon tadi.

"Sorry Mr. Park. Ada acara apa kau tiba-tiba ingin mentraktirku?"

Chanyeol menyodorkan sepucuk kartu undangan. Luhan membaca baik-baik nama yang tertera di kartu tersebut, beberapa detik kemudian Luhan menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Kau yakin akan menikah dengan si Byun itu?"

"Tentu saja. Kenapa memangnya,Lu?"

"Tidak kenapa-napa. Hanya saja ini sangat lucu. Kau tahukan aku dengannya memiliki agensi yang sama, dan kami tidak pernah akur saat pertama bertemu sampai sekarang. Dan, oh lihat apa yang terjadi? mantan kekasihku menikah dengannya. Hahaha"

"Yang penting dia tidak kalah cantik darimu. Hahaha."

" Ya ya ya, selamat untuk kalian berdua. Walaupun dia menyebalkan, kau harus menjaganya Chan. Buatlah anak yang banyak untuknya. Tunjukan kehebatanmu diranjang. Hahaha"

"Itu sudah pasti. Bagaimana malam pertamamu? Apa si Oh itu hebat?"  
"Huh, aku sudah berusaha menggodanya dan dia hanya mengerjaiku saja!"

"Kau harus berusaha lebih keras lagi,Lu. Hahaha"

Keduanya tertawa bersama sambil sesekali menyesap wine khas italia.

" Apa yang ingin anda pesan Tuan dan Nyonya?" Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol yang sibuk melihat daftar menu, sedangkan Luhan yang sibuk dengan ponsel didepannya.

"Kau ingin makan apa Lu? Jangan sibuk dengan ponselmu terus."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda persegi empat itu, "Kau tahu kesukaanku, Tuan Park." dan kembali menatap ponselnya lagi dengan bibir yang melengkung keatas.

Chanyeol mendengus pelan. "Aku ingin dua porsi _ravioli_."

"Baik Tuan." Pelayan itu membungkukan badannya dan melangkah pergi.

Menunggu makanan yang cukup lama, mungkin sebaiknya mereka bersenda gurau terlebih dahulu.

"Hentikan acara bermain ponselmu!" Chanyeol menarik paksa ponsel yang ada digenggaman Luhan. Luhan mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Cih, tidak usah mengerucutkan bibirmu. Kau seperti bebek betina yang ditinggalkan pasangannya." Chanyeol memang suka acara meledek mantan kekasihnya ini. Sementara itu, Luhan membuang muka dengan bibir yang masih mengerucut.

Sesaat kemudian Luhan menatap malas lelaki didepannya ini, "Aku ingin cepat-cepat memiliki seorang anak."

Demi celana dalam neptunus yang kebesaran, Chanyeol hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

Lagi-lagi Luhan harus melihat ekspresi Chanyeol yang menyebalkan, menurutnya. "Yak! Jangan berekspresi seperti itu, Yeol!vAku hanya ingin posisiku aman di keluarga itu."

"Ah, seperti itu. Aku hampir mengira kau sedang berhalusinasi tadi." Chanyeol menyesap wine sambil tertawa pelan. "Kau tidak tahu diuntung,Lu? Padahal sejak kecil kau dirawat oleh keluarga Oh, sekarang kau masih saja memikirkan hartanya."

"Bukan begitu, hanya saja aku tidak tahu Sehun itu bagiamana. Aku hanya berjaga-jaga." Luhan ikut meneguk segelas wine.

"Aku mengerti pikiranmu. Memang kebanyakan Direktur muda seperti dia itu senang mencampakan wanita."

"Brengsek! Mau menakutiku?! Hahaha."

Keduanya tertawa riang, setelah hari kemarin yang cukup membosankan akhirnya Luhan dapat tertawa.

Tidak bisa dipungkiri memang, kedua orang ini sudah akrab sejak _Senior High School_ , keduanya pun pernah menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih walau tidak terlalu lama. Chanyeol adalah mantan terakhir Luhan sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk bertunangan dan menikah dengan Oh Sehun. Tidak seperti kebanyakan sepasang mantan kekasih diluar sana yang seperti ditulis dalam sebuah cerita dengan isi permusuhan atau seperti tidak saling mengenal, mereka justru menjadi sepasang sahabat dalam suka maupun duka.

Namun tiba-tiba saja seorang perempuan datang dan mengacaukan semuanya.

'BYURRR'

Seorang perempuan menumpahkan minuman dengan sengaja kearah dress Luhan. Luhan dan Chanyeol sontak terlonjak kaget.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?!" Chanyeol menarik pergelangan tangan calon istrinya itu. Namun Baekhyun menepisnya dan menatap kearah Luhan.

"Hei jalang! Kau sudah mempunyai suami masih saja menggoda mantan kekasih, kau tidak tahu kalau dia calon suami orang?Cih!"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya, kepalanya sudah memanas. Omong kosong apa yang dilontarkan wanita itu barusan, bahkan ia baru saja mengucapkan selamat untuk pernikahannya mendatang. Namun Luhan mencoba meredakan emosinya, ia takut kalau ada sepasang kamera yang mengintainya dan menyebarkan berita yang tidak-tidak.

"Aku pergi dulu Chan. Kau urus saja dulu bocah kekanakan ini!" Luhan melenggangkan kakinya keluar restaurant dengan wajah penuh amararh.

"Luhan! Tunggu!" teriak Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, bisa-bisanya calon suaminya itu lebih mementingkah wanita lain daripada calon istri sendiri.

"Baekhyun! Astaga,kelakuanmu itu sangat kekanakan."

Baekhyun menunjuk dirinya sendiri sambil mengerucutkan bibir nya. "Aku? Kenapa menyalahkan aku, dobi! Kau jelas tertangkap sedang berselingkuh, sekarang menyalahkan aku!"

Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Luhan dan Baekhyun memang mempunyai sifat yang berbeda. Luhan yang bersifat seperti wanita dewasa, dan Baekhyun yang bersifat kekanakan. Ia benar-benar mendapatkan pasangan yang berbeda 180 derajat dari kekasih-kekasih sebelumnya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya untuk memberinya surat undangan dan meneraktirnya atas rencana pernikahan kita. Bahkan dia memberi ucapan selamat untuk kita, dan juga mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjagamu."

Baekhyun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sama sekali."Ah, seperti itu. Aku sudah salah paham, ya?"  
"Ya. Dan kau harus meminta maaf padanya." Chanyeol menyentil pelan dahi Baekhyun.

"Ck! Baiklah!"

~ One Last Time~

Luhan kembali keapartemennya menjelang malam, uh badannya sangat lelah setelah seharian berpose didepan kamera dengan blitz yang menyilaukan matanya. Ia memasukkan password dan membuka pintu pelan.

"Dari mana saja kau?"

Luhan terlonjak kaget, dihadapannya terdapat sosok pria berwajah datar dengan sorot mata yang tajam tengah berdiri dengan tangan yang berkecak pinggang.

"Hari ini jadwal pemotretanku sangat penuh, Tuan Oh." Luhan berjalan melewati Sehun dan merebahkan dirinya ke sebuah sofa empuk, tangan mungilnya melepas sepatu sialan yang membuat kakinya sangat pegal.

Sehun memposisikan badannya menghadap Luhan. "Bukan bertemu Chanyeol di sebuah restaurant italia?" Sehun melihat ekspresi terkejut Luhan,"Aku menunggumu sejak jam 5 sore."

"Ya, dia hanya ingin mentraktirku, dan kekasihnya sudah mengacaukannya." Balas Luhan dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Lagipula, untuk apa menungguku?"

"Tadi ibu memintaku mengajakmu makan malam bersama dan bermalam dirumah." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Kenapa kau tidak menelfonku?"

Luhan benar, seharusnya Sehun menelfonnya agar tidak menunggu terlalu lama, setidaknya memberi kabar terlebih dahulu. Kalaupun Sehun mempunyai nomor ponsel Luhan ia pasti sudah menelfonnya dari tadi.

"Aku tidak memiliki nomor handphonemu rusa china! Sudahlah, ibu sudah menunggu dirumah."

"Ya ya ya."

Mereka keluar dari apartemen dan menuju kediaman orangtua Sehun yang sempat menjadi tempat tinggal Luhan.

oOo

Makan malam telah selesai, sebenarnya ini hanya makan malam biasa. Mengingat sebelumnya mereka sudah pernah makan malam bersama dirumah, walaupun sangat jarang karena kesibukan masing-masing., mungkin dalam sebulan hanya dua atau tiga kali, dengan catatan kalau Sehun tidak pernah ikut makan bersama.

"Kalian kapan memberikan kami seorang cucu?" Nyonya Oh melirik Sehun dan Luhan bergantian.

Ayolah, Sehun dari awal sebenarnya sudah tahu kemana arah percakapan akan berlanjut. Ibu dan Ayahnya ini sangat menggebu-gebu untuk menimang seorang cucu.

"Kami baru beberapa hari menikah dan Ibu sudah menanyakan soal cucu. Yang benar saja." Jawab Sehun datar sambil mengambil air minum.

"Tidak usah khawatir Bu, kami sedang berusaha membuatnya" Tukas Luhan yang membuat Tuan dan Nyonya Oh tertawa. Ketiga orang di sampingnya ini sama saja, pikir Sehun.

"Baguslah. Bagaimana Sehun? Apa dia sangat hebat saat bertempur,Lu?'

"Ayah kenap-", belum sempat Sehun menjawab Luhan sudah memotong ucapannya.

"Dia sangat hebat, hampir sepanjang hari dia meminta _itu_ denganku. Sampai-sampai aku kesusahan berjalan belakangan ini. Hahaha."

Sehun terbelalak. Telinganya hampir copot mendengar jawaban frontal dari mulut sang Istri, hampir sepanjang hari? Melakukannya saja tidak pernah. Memalukan sekali, seolah-olah dirinya haus akan seks.

.

.

Seusai percakapan yang tidak bermutu yang membuat matanya mengantuk, Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar yang dulu pernah menjadi kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu, saat akan menutup pintu tersebut ia melihat sang Istri mengekorinya dibelakang.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?!"

"Kita sudah menjadi suami istri, akan berfikiran apa orangtuamu jika kita tidur terpisah"

Luhan menerobos masuk kedalam kamar Sehun tanpa peduli tatapan tajam untuknya. Luhan merebahkan tubuhnya telentang di atas ranjang.

"Dan aku ingin tidur di kasur empuk ini" Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya begitu saja.

Sehun menarik-narik lengan Luhan agar beranjak dari tempat tidurnya itu.

"Ya! Ya! Menyingkir dari kasurku! Aku tidak mau tidur dengan wanita mesum sepertimu!"

Luhan tidak peduli, badannya lelah sekali hari ini, ditambah lagi dengan pemotretan dari siang sampai sore yang membuat tubuhnya seakan remuk. Ia ingin tidur dengan nyaman kali ini. Tangan yang satunya memukul tangan Sehun agar melepaskan tarikannya.

"Hey albino kau pikir aku akan memperkosamu?"

Baiklah Sehun kali ini menyerah, ia pun sudah lelah hari ini, lebih baik memilih untuk mengalah dan merebahkan dirinya disamping Luhan. Semoga saja wanita disampingnya itu tidak melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kepadanya.

Sehun mengambil sebuah tablet disampingnya untuk melihat data grafik perusahaan yang sekarang tengah kedua orangtuanya, ia sangat menyukai bisnis. Bahkan masa sekolahnya ia habiskan untuk membaca buku-buku tebal tentang bisnis. Maka dari itu, dirinya tidak ada waktu untuk bermain bahkan mengencani para wanita yang tergila-gila padanya. Menurutnya semua wanita sama saja, dan tidak ada kata cinta dalam kamus hidupnya. Yang perlu digaris bawahi oleh dirinya adalah bahwa cinta hanyalah sebuah omong kosong yang menjijikan.

Ia bahkan lebih memilih berhadapan dengan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas diruang kerjanya daripada harus membuang waktu untuk berkencan dengan seorang wanita.

Luhan mendekatkan kepala dan melirik apa yang sebenarnya tengah dilihat Sehun di tablet itu, setelah mendapatkan jawabannya Luhan hanya tersenyum masam. Dari dulu dirinya selalu melihat Sehun sibuk dengan urusan bisnisnya, ia sempat muak dengan keluarga yang menggilai pekerjaan ini.

Luhan berbaring miring kearah Sehun,"Kau tahu, tadi siang dress mahalku disiram minuman oleh calon istri si Park yang seperti bocah. Benar-benar menyebalkan, seolah-olah aku tertangkap basah sedang berselingkuh dengan kekasihnya."

Sehun tidak mau mendengarnya, lagi pula itu tidak penting untuknya. Luhan mendengus karena tidak mendapatkan balasan apapun dari sang suami. Namun otaknya kini tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

"Hey, bagaimana jika aku benar-benar memperkosamu?" Tanya Luhan dengan cengiran mesumnya.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia sebelumnya tidak tahu bahwa saudara angkatnya yang kini menjadi istrinya itu sangat mesum. Sehun tetap fokus pada tablet didepan matanya saat ini.

"Sehun, aku ingin tahu seberapa besar dan seberapa panjang penis milikmu itu."

Lagi-lagi perkataan kotor Luhan yang harus didengarnya."Kau tidak bisa menjaga ucapanmu?!"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Kalau sudah tahukan aku bisa membayangkan bagaimana saat kita membuat cucu untuk orangtuamu nanti, atau kau bisa menjadi objek masturbasiku. Haha."

Sehun tetap tidak bergeming, tidak mau menjawab omongan liar wanita disampingnya itu. Tiba-tiba..

"Eunghhh"

Suara desahan Sehun terdengar semua ulah tangan nakal si Rusa yang sengaja meremas lembut kejaantanan miliknya.

"Luhan kau!"

Luhan tertawa keras melihat reaksi Sehun.

"Hahahaha. Ingat, kita satu sama atas kejadian kemarin malam Sehun. Dan ternyata milikmu sangat besar, aku jadi ingin bermain dengannya. Bagaimana ya jika aku menghisapnya dengan mulutku dan menjilatnya, lalu aku memijat lembut dengan tanganku. Atau bahkan kau bisa memasukannya ke lubang kewanitaanku, milikmu akan kuhimpit didalam sana dan membiarkanmu menembakan spermamu ke rahimku. Aku jamin kau akan menikmatinya dan kita akan melakukan berbagai macam gaya. Kau pasti menyukainya Hun."

Sehun mengusap wajahnya pelan,"Cuci pikiran kotormu itu jalang!"

"Sehun-ah, Let's try to make a baby!" Luhan mengerlingkan matanya nakal dengan tangan kanan yang mengelus kejantanan Sehun yang sudah mengeras didalam sana.

"Hei singkirkan tangan sialanmu itu!" Sehun menepis tangan Luhan yang sedari tadi menggodanya.

Luhan terkekeh geli, menggoda suami yang sok jual mahal itu. Ia puas dengan apa yang dilakukannya dan memilih memejamkan matanya.

Disisi lain, Sehun sedang memijit pelipisnya pelan. Gara-gara perlakuan Luhan tadi, fokusnya menjadi buyar seketika. Sehun memilih ikut untuk memejamkan mata. Oh sialnya itu hanya sia-sia, hawa panas sedang bergejolak di tubuhnya.

Luhan pikir dirinya ini apa, tentu saja lelaki dewasa normal manapun akan terangsang jika diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia melirik Luhan yang sudah tertidur pulas disampingnya, matanya sedikit turun kebawah dan menemukan gundukan besar yang tertutupi gaun tidur berwarna satin yang agak transparan. Ia tidak tahan untuk tidak menerkamnya saat ini juga, salahkan Luhan yang membangunkan birahi singa jantan itu.

Dibawah sana Sehun sudah merasa sangat sesak, dengan libido yang sedang memuncak. Apa harus sekarang? Apa harus melakukan seks dengan wanita yang sedang tertidur? Matanya masih tertuju pada gundukan itu, sedangkan tangannya terus mengusap-usap adik kecilnya yang sudah mengeras sempurna sedari tadi. Ia sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak melakukan apapun kali ini.

Tubuh Luhan berbalik membelakanginya, _oh shit!_ Bokong besar itu kelihatan seperti sedang menantangnya. Entah keberanian dari mana Sehun merapatkan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Luhan. Ia menempelkan juniornya yang sudah siap bertempur itu pada bokong besar _nan_ kenyal milik Luhan. Sesekali dirinya menggesekan pelan dan mendesah tertahan.

Luhan tersenyum penuh kemenangan di sela tidurnya, yang sayangnya hanya pura-pura.

"Sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi, Oh Sehun?"

Sehun terlonjak kaget dan menjauhkan dirinya saat mendengar suara wanita yang ia kira sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kau?Kau belum tidur?!"

Luhan merubah posisinya berbalik kearah Sehun dengan tangan yang bertopang dagu, memandang Sehun dengan aura wajah menggoda serta seringaian di bibir mungilnya yang membuat Sehun bergidik ngeri. Saat ini Sehun seperti merasa menjadi anak 15 tahun yang akan diperkosa oleh wanita berusia dua kali lipatnya.

Luhan hampir tertawa terbahak melihat ekspresi menggelikan Sehun. Dirinya merangkak menaiki tubuh Sehun.

"Lu..Luhan apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku akan menidurkan adik kecilmu yang nakal ini, suamiku." Goda Luhan yang sudah berada diatas tubuh Sehun, dengan tangan nakal yang membelai sesuatu yang sudah _hard_ dibawah sana. Sehun hanya terdiam mendapatkan perlakuan dari wanita diatasnya.

Tanpa aba-aba lagi, Luhan melucuti semua kain yang menghalangi tubuh sexynya dan tentu saja tubuh lelaki dibawahnya. Kini tubuh keduanya tidak terhalang sehelai benangpun. Sehun tidak menolak saat Luhan melucuti pakaiannya, terserah! Dirinya sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk menerkam.

Luhan takjub melihat _milik_ Sehun yang sudah menegang sempurna, ukurannya tidak bisa ia jelaskan dengan kata-kata.

Sehun yang melihatnya tersenyum miring. "Hanya menatapnya saja? Tidak mau menikatinya, hm?"

Saraf Luhan seperti tidak bekerja, ia menelan ludahnya paksa. Sehun yang kehilangan kesabaran melihat Luhan yang hanya memperhatikan kejantanannya dengan ragu, segera menarik kepala Luhan kasar. "Buka mulutmu itu _bitch!_ Bukankah kau yang mengatakan bahwa ingin menghisap dan melumatnya?"

Luhan bisa melihat seringaian dari bibir menggoda Sehun. Brengsek! Kenapa jadi nyalinya yang menciut. Umpat Luhan dalam hati. Luhan membuka mulut mungilnya dan memainkan _milik_ Sehun didalam sana, hampir saja dirinya tersedak.

Namun Sehun tidak peduli itu dan tetap memaksa Luhan agar melayani penis besarnya. "Sial! Mulutmu itu benar-benar.. arghhh!" Sehun mulai meracau tidak jelas saat Luhan memaju mundurkan kepalanya dan menghisap kejantanannya sedikit kencang, sesekali menciumi kepalanya yang tumpul itu.

Sehun menarik _miliknya_ yang sudah basah karena air liur Luhan. Ia membalikan posisinya, kini dirinya yang berada di posisi atas dan Luhan yang berada dibawahnya. Sehun menciumi bibir Luhan kasar, namun Luhan masih tidak bergeming. Sehun meremas _boobs_ besar milik Luhan, dan akhirnya Luhan membuka mulutnya diiringi desahan sexy. Lidahnya mengeksplor rongga mulut Luhan, serta sesekali menggigit bibir semerah cherry itu.

Tangan Sehun masih disibukan dengan cara meremas payudara dan sesekali memilin putting Luhan gemas. Lidah Sehun dan Luhan saling membelit satu sama lain, tidak menghiraukan saliva yang sama-sama menetes. Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan dibuat kepayang oleh lidah seorang yang sangat ahli bermain di rongga mulutnya itu.

Temperatur kamar yang tadinya dingin berubah menjadi panas seketika.

Sehun melepaskan pagutan dari bibir Luhan, menciumi pipi dan sedikit turun ke suatu tempat.

Luhan merasakan benda kenyal pada perpotongan lehernya, menciptakan gelayar aneh pada tubuhnya. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Sehun menghisap lehernya kuat, menahan sebuah desahan. Sehun yang menyadari hal itu, menatap mata rusa yang sayu.

"Mendesahlah."

Luhan hanya mengangguk pelan. Entah sudah berapa suaminya itu membuat kissmark ditubuhnya. Desahan demi desahan keluar dari mulut Luhan. Mungkin juga terdengar sampai luar kamar. Siapa yang peduli, keduanya tengah diselimuti gairah yang bergejolak.

"Akh!" Luhan terkejut saat Sehun menggigiti nipple nya. "Mhh, berhenti menggigiti nipple-ku brengsek!"

"Tidak bisa, ini sangat menggemaskan." Jawab Sehun yang tidak melepaskan mulutnya dari nipple pink milik Luhan.

Luhan mendesah nikmat saat kewanitaannya dengan tidak sengaja bergesekan dengan penis besar milik Sehun,"Eungh~". Sehun mencoba memasukan satu jarinya pada lubang kewanitaan Luhan, namun Luhan menghentikannya. Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Aku tidak mau foreplay terlalu lama. Langsung keintinya saja, aku sudah tidak tahan." Luhan sudah tidak tahan untuk menyatukan bagian tubuhnya dengan bagian lain tubuh Sehun.

"Kau yakin? Itu akan sedikit sakit." Tanya Sehun yang masih terfokus menciumi perut ramping Luhan. Jari-jarinya menggesek klitoris, hanya dengan jari saja Luhan sudah terbawa terbang.

"Mhh.. kau tahu ini bukan yang pertama untukku. Just fuck me right now!"

Luhan mengangkang lebar dihadapan Sehun, Sehun dapat melihat vagina merah milik Luhan yang sangat menggoda dengan lubang sempitnya. Sehun tersenyum samar melihat Luhan yang sudah terangsang hebat oleh sentuhannya. Tidak, tidak. Sehun ingin menggodanya Luhan dulu dengan menggesekan ujung _miliknya_ di permukaan kewanitaan Luhan.

Luhan menggigit bibirnya, "Sekarang!" mengangkat pinggulnya agar benda tumpul itu segera memasukinya.

 _' Dan jika saat kau menggigit bibir. Saat aku membuatmu merintih, kau tahu itu nyata. Bisakah kau rasakan tekanan diantara pangkal pahamu? kan kubuat rasanya seperti saat pertama.'_

Sehun memasukan penisnya dalam sekali hentakkan.

"AKH! Sa..sakit" Luhan meringis, lengannya mencengkram kuat bahu Sehun. Entah mengapa ini seperti saat pertama baginya. Begitu perih, Luhan bisa merasakan benda besar dan keras itu berada dalam dirinya, terasa sesak dan mengganjal. Sehun terdiam sejenak, menunggu perintah dari Luhan selanjutnya. Luhan mengangguk pelan, menandakan agar permainan panas ini berlanjut.

Sehun menggerakannya pelan sebagai permulaan , namun Luhan tidak suka itu.

"Hunhh, fast..er! Fuck me harder! Mhh"

Mendengar penuturan Luhan, Sehun langsung memaju mundurkan tubuhnya brutal, decitan ranjang bercampur dengan desahan kenikmatan kedua pasang manusia ini sangat terdengar jelas memenuhi seisi ruangan.

"Uhhh, you make me fly!" Ujar Luhan dengan nafas yang memburu, tubuhnya ikut bergerak seirama dengan gerakan Sehun, tangannya meremas kedua buah payudaranya sendiri.

"Yeah! itu tujuanku. Terbanglah bersamaku mencapai titik kenikmatan, sepanjang malam." Jawab Sehun, bibirnya kembali disatukan dengan bibir Luhan. Tubuhnya masih bergerak menghantam dalam-dalam bagian tubuh Luhan dibawah sana.

"Mhh ahh.."

"Mhh I'm wanna cumming.."

"Me too." Gerakan Sehun semakin cepat dengan tempo yang tidak beraturan, Sehun mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan dan memasukan penisnya lebih dalam lagi. Menumbuk bertubi-tubi titik _sweetspot_ Luhan, membuat Luhan mendesah sekaligus mengerang hebat lama kemudian tubuh keduanya mengejang, ujung-ujung saraf mereka terbakar habis oleh kenikmatan yang mereka ciptakan sendiri. Luhan bisa merasakan cairan milik Sehun menyembur didalam rahimnya dan terasa hangat. Peluh mencucuri setiap inci tubuh mereka. Tidak peduli sprei yang berantakan juga noda-noda bekas seks disana.

Sehun menumbangkan tubuhnya disamping Luhan. Menatap Luhan sesekali. Entah mengapa wajah wanita itu selalu terlintas dipikirannya akhir-akhir ini. Padahal Luhan sudah dianggap sebagai adiknya sendiri, ya meskipun tidak pernah akur dan berinteraksi satu sama lain. Mungkin Sehun terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya sehingga tidak menyadari seperti apa wanita yang sudah menjadi istrinya ini.

"Lu."

"Hmm.."

"Apa kau mau mengajariku apa itu-" Sehun menjeda perkataannya sejenak sambil menghela nafas, "cinta?"

Apa? Luhan tidak salah dengarkan? Apa karena sehabis melakukan aktivitas panas ini Sehun bicara melantur seperti itu?

"Luhan?"

"Eh, ya? Kau bicara apa tadi?"

"Apa kau mau mengajariku apa itu cinta?"

Luhan mengumpat dalam hati, ternyata lelaki bajingan ini ingin memahami apa itu cinta. "Kau seorang lelaki tampan dan pintar tapi sangat bodoh dalam maslah asmara," ini sebuah keuntungan dan kesempatan kecil yang tidak boleh lolos begitu saja. "Baiklah tidak masalah, tapi ada syaratnya."

Sehun menatap intens kearah Luhan. "Apa?"

"Kukung aku dibawahmu, buat aku terkulai lemah sampai besok pagi" jawab Luhan dengan tangan nakal yang membelai penis Sehun yang sudah terkulai lemas. "Dengan berbagai gaya." Lanjutnya lagi.

Sehun tersenyum geli. "As you wish, rusa liar."

Keduanya melanjutkan permainan yang sempat tertunda. Membiarkan masing-masing dirinya hangus terbakar dengan permainan itu hingga benar-benar terkulai lemah.

oOo

Seperti biasa Sehun sudah bangun lebih awal, sedangkan istrinya itu? Jangan ditanya, atap rumahnya copot pun Luhan tidak akan bangun dari tidurnya. Sehun meregangkan tubuh atletisnya, permainan semalam cukup menguras tenaganya. Ah dirinya jadi teringat kejadian panas itu, lalu tersenyum samar saat melihat istri nakalnya yang masih tertidur pulas didalam selimut dengan wajah kelelahan.

Sehun melangkahkan kaki pelan menuruni anak tangga setelah kembali memakai pakaiannya.

"Selamat pagi putraku yang tampan!"

Sehun hanya tersenyum malas.

"Tadi pagi semua pelayan membicarakan dirimu dan Luhan. Katanya semalam kalian berisik sekali huh!"

Sehun tidak peduli malah meneguk susu yang ada dihadapannya.

"Kau bawa Luhan turun, ayahmu sudah membawa anakmu."

"Ya."

Sehun kembali ke kamar untuk membangunkan Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian akhirnya Sehun berhasil menyeret Luhan untuk keluar dari kamar. Demi apapun, istrinya itu seperti kerbau betina jika sedang tertidur. Luhan berjalan tidak seperti biasanya kali ini, ini semua karena sesuatu yang membobol habis lubangnya semalaman.

Namun sesaat kemudian mata Luhan menyipit, melihat seorang anak kecil dipangkuan Nyonya Oh.

"Siapa itu, Bu? Aku tidak pernah melihat bocah itu. Mirip sekali wajahnya dengan si Albino." Ujar Luhan sambil melirik kearah Sehun yang tepat berada didepannya.

Nyonya Oh,Tuan Oh, dan Sehun hanya saling bertukar pandang.

"Apa ini salah satu sepupu Sehun?" Tanya Luhan sambil mengambil segelas susu lalu menegaknya pelan.

Kali ini tuan Oh yang mencoba menjawab. "Ini Oh Haowen, anak kandung Sehun,Lu."

Luhan menyemburkan susu yang belum sempat masuk ke kerongkongannya tepat pada wajah Sehun. Mulutnya menganga lebar, mungkin gelas susu yang ia pegang bisa masuk kedalamnya jika ia ingin menelannya. Anak Sehun? Dengan siapa? Bahkan setahu Luhan, Sehun tidak pernah dekat dengan wanita.. Ini konyol bukan? Ya tentu saja ini sebuah adegan konyol, dia sudah bertahun-tahun hidup dirumah ini dan tiba-tiba saja melihat seorang anak laki-laki berumur 4tahun yang disebut sebagai anak dari suaminya. Oh, konyol sekali.

Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar sambil mengusap wajah yang sudah basah karena tersembur oleh susu Luhan, maksudnya susu yang hendak diminum Luhan.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tertawa sangat keras, membuat orang-orang dihadapannya kebingungan.

"Luhan? Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa tertawa?" Nyonya Oh mengernyit kebingungan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Errr~ Happy maljum!

Mianhe, up nya agak lama karna sedikit sibuk dan malah bikin meme video di instagram:' dan maaf kalau banyak yg typo/ ada kata-kata yang hilang karena aku kurang jeli pas nyuntingnya.

Di FF ini aku emang sengaja bikin Luhan nya yadong banget biar gereget wkwk.

Cowok yang waktu itu ketemu sama Luhan belum bisa aku masukkin di chapter ini.

Sehun disini udah mulai sedikit tertarik lebih dulu sama Luhan, dan udah mulai cerewet. kalo Luhan? liat di next chap aja:p Udah gitu, Sehun itu gak pantes kalo di FF nggak berengsek. Mungkin akan cocok kalau Luhan dan Sehunnya sama-sama berengsek(?) Hm yang penting mereka saling mencintai satu sama lain.. Hidup HHHS!

 ** _Jangan lupa kasih REVIEW-nya,ne.:* Ntar aku kasih bonus foto lightsaber ayah yang panjang dan besar!_**

 ** _Please jangan berfikiran negative, maksud aku lightsaber star war bukan lighstaber yang lain:p_**

 ** _AND BIG BIG BIG THANKYOU YANG SUDAH REVIEW/FOLLOW/NGE FAV. I LOVE YOU SO MUCH GUYS:*_**

 ** _Terimakasih juga untuk para Sider:(_**

 ** _Jangan bosan-bosan sama FF aku yang garing ini,ya. :'_**

Jangan lupa follow defra di ig 7_oohluhan_m, mau ngobrol-ngobrol bisa DM:D


	3. Chapter 3 ( Autumn )

_Sehun menghela nafasnya kasar sambil mengusap wajah yang sudah basah karena tersembur oleh susu Luhan, maksudnya susu yang hendak diminum Luhan._

 _Tiba-tiba saja Luhan tertawa sangat keras, membuat orang-orang dihadapannya kebingungan._

* * *

 ** _Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

Tawa Luhan menggelegar sampai penjuru sisi ruangan. Telapak tangannya memegang perut. Membuat ketiga orang dihadapannya mengernyitkan keningnya.

Suasana diruangan ini begitu tegang, namun Luhan tidak bisa menyadari.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?"

Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun dan tersenyum masam. "Kalian sangat konyol! Berhentilah mengerjaiku, astaga!" lalu melanjutkan tawanya kembali.

Bukankah semalam adalah malam pertamanya dengan Sehun? Ibu dan Ayahnya sangat konyol, mana mungkin ada seorang anak kecil begitu saja dirumah ini dan mengatakan bahwa anak itu adalah anak Sehun, tidak mungkin jika turun dari langit menuju rumah ini. Ini bukan sebuah cerita _fantasy_ tentunya.

Ibunya menurunkah Haowen dari pangkuan. " Dong Seok, tolong bawa Haowen bermain di taman belakang."

Dong Seok mengangguk, meraih tangan si kecil Haowen dan membungkukan badannya lalu berjalan pelan menjauhi meja makan.

Dong Seok adalah kepala pelayan kepercayaan Nyonya Oh dan sudah berpuluh-puluh tahun dirinya mengabdi pada rumah ini. Bahkan Luhan kecil pun dirawat olehnya dengan baik. Hanya kurang kasih sayang dan perhatian kedua orang tua saja yang menyebabkan sifat Luhan memburuk.

"Luhan berhentilah tertawa dan duduk." Tegur sang Ibu. Ayahnya dan Sehun melihat Luhan dengan tatapan serius dan tegas, membuatnya sedikit kikuk.

Suasana hening seketika, Luhan jadi berprasangka buruk kali ini. Jangan-jangan, anak itu adalah…

Nyonya Oh menatap lekat mata rusa Luhan, menggenggam erat tangannya yang berada diatas meja. "Haowen adalah anak kandung Sehun dengan perempuan lain. Tapi ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan—"Suara helaan nafas Nyonya Oh dapat ia dengar meskipun seperti berbisik ditelinganya, "Kami akan menjelaskan semu—".

Luhan bangun dan menggertakkan tangannya diatas meja, tidak terlalu keras namun terdapat kilatan emosi diwajah manisnya, "tidak ada yang perlu dijelaskan lagi." Kakinya mendorong kursi dibelakangnya cukup kuat sampai menyebabkan kursi itu terjatuh kelantai. Melarikan dirinya ke anak tangga tanpa melihat ke belakang.

"Luhan! Luhan! Dengarkan dulu! Ya Tuhan, Luhaaaan!" teriakkan memanggil namanya terdengar jelas, namun Luhan memilih untuk menulikan telinganya sementara.

 _'BRUK!'_ pintu kamar terutup keras.

Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya di permukaan pintu, wajahnya sudah semerah udang rebus.

"Keparat! Semalam bersikap seolah-olah dirinya ingin berubah. bedebah sialan!" Tangannya mengacak-ngacak sprei yang menjadi saksi aktifitas panasnya dengan Sehun semalam, melemparkan bantal dan guling ke penjuru kamar.

Luhan mencari ponselnya dengan nafas terengah, lalu menuju sebuah laci disamping kasur. Jarinya mencari-cari sebuah nama di kontak ponsel.

"Ah sial! Mana mungkin aku meminta bantaun Chanyeol! Dia sedang mengurus rencana pernikahannya."

Luhan mendecak sebal, melempar ponselnya ke kasur. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian sebuah panggilan mengisyaratkan lengannya untuk meraih benda itu.

Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah nama tertera dilayar ponsel.

"…"

"Ya aku ada dirumah. Bisakah kau menjemputku di mansion Oh setengah jam lagi?"

"…"

"Baik. Sampai jumpa."

.

.

Luhan berjalan turun menapaki anak tangga, melihat seorang wanita paruh baya melangkahkan kakinya mondar-mandir dengan raut wajah cemas didepan dua orang pria yang tengah terduduk diruang keluarga.

Nyonya Oh menyadari seseorang yang sedang berjalan menuruni tangga, mencoba tersenyum dan mendekat.

"Luhan, ibu mohon dengarkan penjelasannya terlebih dahulu."

Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya, enggan melihat pada sosok wanita tua yang mencoba mendekati dirinya.

"Luhan, jangan pergi. Ibu mohon dengarkan semuanya dan kau mungkin akan maklum." Nyonya Oh meraih lengan Luhan. Luhan menolehkan wajahnya, dapat melihat Ibu mertua dengan wajah sedih, lalu sedikit melirik ke arah lain. Arah Sehun yang tidak melihat ke arahnya. Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan itu secara paksa, dan berjalan keluar tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Luhan dapat mendengar Nyonya Oh berteriak ditengah isakannya, "Luhan jangan pergi! Sehun.. Sehun! Cepat kejar istrimu!" dirinya tidak peduli karena sebuah mobil telah berada di halaman sedang menunggunya.

Luhan mengetuk kaca mobil pelan, kaca mobil itu dibuka oleh pengemudinya. "Apa kau sudah menungguku daritadi?"

Lelaki itu menggeleng pelan. "Lebih baik kau cepat masuk."

Luhan tersenyum, melenyapkan tubuhnya di balik pintu mobil.

Pikirannya sedang kacau, beruntung ada seseorang yang mau menemaninya untuk pergi keluar. Ya walaupun orang disampingnya itu seorang lelaki brengsek seperti suaminya.

Luhan menekan sebuah tombol untuk meningkatkan volume sebuah musik yang sedang di _play_ , membuat lelaki disampingnya sedikit meringis dan mengusap-usap pelan telinganya.

"Apa yang terjadi dirumah itu?"

Luhan menautkan kedua alisnya, " apa?! Aku tidak bisa mendengarmu!"

"Apa yang barusan terjadi dirumah itu?!" lelaki itu meningkatkan volumenya. Sia-sia saja, suaranya masih kalah telak oleh volume musik sialan yang membuat telinga siapapun ingin pecah. Lelaki itu mendengus.

Luhan tertawa pelan, menyadari kelakuannya lalu memutuskan untuk mematikan musik tersebut. "Ada yang ingin kau tanyakan?"  
Lelaki itu menggeleng dengan wajah yang sedikit kesal. "Tidak ada."

"Yasudah."

Lelaki itu melirik Luhan dengan ekor matanya sekilas, " kau mau aku membawamu kemana?"

"Kemana ya—" Luhan mengerutkan dahinya dengan jari telunjuk yang bergerak-gerak di bawah dagu untuk berpikir sejenak, kemudian ia menggedikan bahunya, " aku juga tidak tahu."

"Ck! Merepotkan saja!"  
Luhan kembali tertawa, tujuannya memang untuk merepotkan lelaki itu.

Keduanya terjebak kemacetan. Ini adalah hari libur, mungkin semua keluarga dari berbagai kalangan sedang menikmati kebersamaannya di waktu yang lumayan singkat untuk berbagi keharmonisan satu sama lain.

Luhan terbelalak saat telapak tangan hangat menyentuh pipinya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"  
Lelaki itu tersenyum, menarik dagu Luhan dan mendekatkan wajahnya. "Hanya ingin mencium bibir manismu."

"Jangan menginginkan lebih." Luhan mencoba melepaskan tangan sialan itu dari dagu manisnya.

"Oh ayolah Lu, kau tidak pernah merasakan ciuman panas pada saat _traffic_ , kan? Mungkin sedikit seks didalam mobil membuat _mood_ -mu membaik." Tangan lelaki itu mencengkram Luhan kuat, hingga jarak diantar wajahnya tersisa beberapa senti saja.

Luhan menarik lengan lelaki itu kencang, menjauhkan dari wajahnya. "Kubilang jangan menginginkan lebih, Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon tersenyum miring kearah Luhan. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan, kau bahkan pernah mengangkang dibawahku!" mengarahkan lengan kekarnya pada paha mulus Luhan.

Telinganya terasa panas, wajahnya menjadi merah padam. Luhan menampar Junmyeon sekuat tenaganya lalu menjauhkan tangan bajingan dari pahanya. "Jangan terlalu bangga dengan penis kecilmu keparat!"

Luhan membuka pintu mobil, keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

' _BLAM!_ " Luhan menutup pintu mobil itu keras, telinganya mampu mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya dari dalam.

Luhan tidak peduli dan berjalan lebih cepat untuk menjauh.

Junmyeon adalah pemilik sebuah agensi modeling yang cukup besar di Korea, termasuk Luhan yang berada dibawah naungannya.

Suatu malam dengan alunan musik yang cukup keras disuatu tempat, Luhan bertemu dengan Junmyeon yang menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi model terkenal dengan masuk tergabung dalam agensinya. Luhan sangat senang mendapatkan tawaran tersebut , karena itu adalah impiannya sejak kecil.

Keduanya minum cukup banyak wine pada malam itu. Kejadiannya begitu cepat dan terjadi begitu saja. Luhan terbangun dengan tubuh yang tidak terhalang sehelai benangpun di salah satu kamar hotel mewah. Luhan sangat sedih dengan mata yang sudah berkaca-kaca, lalu Junmyeon dengan mudahnya berkata jika Luhan akan dijadikan model terkenal dengan cara yang instan.

Itu memang perbuatan memalukan, tapi Luhan akan melakukan segala cara demi karirnya. Setelah mendengar perkataan Junmyeon, Luhan tidak peduli lagi atas apa yang dilakukan pria itu terhadapnya. Luhan tau semua butuh pengorbanan walaupun itu sangat membuat dirinya menjijikan jika orang lain sampai tahu, lagi pula lelaki yang membobol keperawanannya bukan si Junmyeon bajingan itu. Jadi itu tidak terlalu bermasalah dan memusingkan kepalanya.

Luhan memilih menempatkan hidupnya dengan kebebasan, seperti budaya gadis-gadis di negara bagian barat. Semua kesopanan dan adat istiadat bukanlah prioritas utamanya

' _Aku dan kalian hidup sebagai malaikat dan iblis secara bersamaan. Tidak usah terlalu munafik.'_ itu jawaban Luhan apabila ada yang mengkritik keburukannya di depan umum.

~ **_One Last Time_** ~

Luhan melangkahkan kakinya diatas heels dengan hak yang cukup tinggi, menjauh dari keramaian dan menyusuri jalanan yang cukup tenang dengan daun-daun yang sedang berguguran.

Musim panas sebentar lagi akan berganti menjadi musim dingin, ini adalah _Cheon-go-mabi_ atau yang sering disebut musim gugur.

Luhan mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, melihat langit biru yang jernih dan bersih. Kemudian menundukkan wajahnya, ini adalah musim gugur yang terburuk untuk kedua kali dalam hidupnya.

Pohon gingko dan pohon maple berubah warna daunnya menjadi kuning dan merah, sedangkan hidupnya berubah dari semanis gula kapas menjadi sepahit empedu. Daun-daun berguguran dari pohonnya, sedangkan kebahagiaan berguguran dari hatinya. Apa musim gugur diciptakan khusus untuknya? Karena hal terburuk dihidupnya selalu terjadi pada musim gugur.

Musim gugur terburuk pertama dalam hidupnya yaitu ketika kecelakaan pesawat yang terjadi pada kedua orangtuanya, itu menyebabkan dirinya hidup sebatang kara dan menggantungkan dirinya pada keluarga Oh.

Luhan terus menundukan dirinya, mengingat perkataan Chanyeol beberapa bulan lalu saat dirinya resmi mengatakan mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Chanyeol _'Aku tidak akan menahanmu bersamaku. Aku yakin, setiap kakimu melangkahkan harapanmu bersama Oh Sehun, satu langkah pula kehancuran dihidupmu."_ Ia tahu Chanyeol sedang terbawa emosi saat mengatakannya, tapi perkataan itu benar-benar terjadi. Hari ini.

Masih tetap dalam kepala yang menunduk, Luhan tidak sadar ada tubuh tegak dihadapannya lalu menabraknya.

Luhan kaget, lalu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja," tanpa melihat kearah orang tersebut.

Luhan memilih untuk melanjutkan acara berjalan kaki yang agak pegal. Namun tangan seseorang; yang Luhan yakini adalah orang yang ditabraknya tadi. Menahan pergelangan lengannya. Sontak membuat Luhan terkejut dan membalikan badannya.

Seorang pria dengan perawakan tinggi tersenyum hangat. "Kenapa berjalan menunduk hm?"

Luhan membulatkan matanya sebulat bola pingpong. Tidak, itu sedikit… berlebihan.

"KRIS?"

Kris terkekeh geli, " jangan berekspresi seperti melihat hantu."

Luhan tersenyum malu, menyadari tingkahnya. Beberapa hari lalu dirinya dengan tidak elit dan tidak sengaja menendang sebuah kaleng minuman tepat di wajah tampan pria itu. "Maaf—" Luhan memukul keningnya sendiri, " aku bodoh, setiap bertemu denganmu selalu ceroboh."

Kris adalah mantan kekasih pertama Luhan sekaligus cinta pertamanya. Keduanya sudah tidak bertemu kurang lebih 7 tahun, karena Kris harus ikut menetap dengan kedua orangtuanya di Kanada – penyebab berakhirnya hubungan mereka berdua -. Penampilan dan wajah Kris sangat berbeda dengan saat terakhir Luhan melihatnya, sekarang Kris terlihat lebih tampan dan berwibawa. Itu yang membuat Luhan hampir tidak mengenali Kris saat bertemu di depan apartemennya.

Kris tertawa renyah yang diiringi senyuman menawan. " _Well,_ menurutku itu sangat menarik."

Luhan menatap Kris dengan tatapan bingung. Aapanya yang menarik? Justru selama ini dirinya selalu terlihat sangat bodoh dan ceroboh. "Menarik?"

"Ya menarik. Apa kau sedang bersedih?"

Luhan mengangkat alisnya.

"Wajahmu cantikmu memperlihatkan bahwa saat ini kau sedang bersedih."  
Sesuatu menggelitiki hati Luhan di dalam sana, bagaimana bisa dia berkata semanis itu saat menyatakan suatu anggapan. Ugh! Kupu-kupu manis, tolong bawa Luhan terbang dengan sayap indahmu!

Pipi Luhan bersemu merah. Kris bukanlah satu-satunya pria yang mengatakan bahwa Luhan cantik, tapi entah mengapa Luhan mendapatkan sensasi yang berbeda ketika Kris mengatakannya.

"Jika kau memang sedang bersedih, bolehkah aku sedikit.. Oh atau mungkin banyak menghiburmu, gadis cantik?"

Kaki Luhan melemas, laki-laki didepannya ini sangat tampan dan juga pandai merayu. Tapi Luhan sedikit kesal karena Kris mengatakan _' gadis manis '_.

Oh My. Luhan bukan seorang gadis lagi, Kris.

Luhan memukul pelan lengan Kris dengan senyuman kikuk, " aku tidak bisa menolak tawaranmu, Kris."

.

.

Keduanya berjalan amat santai dalam keramaian.

Luhan tidak peduli jika ada paparazzi yang menangkap basah dirinya sedang berjalan berdua dengan lelaki lain.

"Luhan apa kau bisa tunggu aku disini sebentar?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan.

Kini Luhan berdiri seorang diri di tepi danau, menunggu Kris yang lumayan membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Dia bilang ingin menghibur, kenapa sekarang membuatku menunggu. Semua lelaki sama saja!" gerutunya kesal.

Luhan mendekati sisi danau, menundukan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat bayangan dirinya di air danau yang tenang, lalu sedikit tersenyum. Menyadari bahwa dirinya saat ini sangat-sangat menyedihkan.

Luhan selalu menutupi kesedihan dengan keangkuhannya, dengan cara itulah dirinya bisa merasa lebih baik. Hidup sebatang kara dan menggantungkan diri pada orang lain bukanlah hal yang bagus. Melihat keluarga kecil yang penuh kehangatan walaupun tidak bergelimang harta membuat Luhan iri, Luhan menginginkan itu lebih dari apapun di dunia ini. Merasakan bagimana tumbuh dan berkembang disisi kedua orang tua, berlibur bersama dengan kedua orang tua, menceritakan keluh kesah dengan kedua orang tua. Itu cukup untuknya.

Nyonya Oh dan Tuan Oh memang menyayangi dan mengasihinya seperti anaknya sendiri, bahkan melebihi pada Sehun. Itu tetap tidak cukup bagi Luhan. Luhan tahu betul batasannya, mereka hanyalah orang tua angkat. Tidak memiliki hubungan darah sama sekali.

Mata rusanya berkaca-kaca, menahan air mata agar tidak lolos ke pipinya. Luhan sangat benci jika dirinya menangis. Ia berpikir bahwa menangis akan membuat dirinya sepuluh kali lebih menyedihkan.

"Bodoh, kenapa aku harus marah padanya! Kenapa marah saat ibu mengatakan Sehun memiliki anak?! Aku tidak memiliki perasaan apapun, untuk apa marah! Bodoh!" gerutunya dengan menghentak-hentakan kaki sedikit kesal.

Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar, mencoba menetralkan kesedihannya.

Suara deheman membuatnya memutar badan.

Kris sedang berjalan mendekat dan tersenyum kepadanya. " Apa aku membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama, manis?"

Semua rasa kesal sirna seketika dengan suara lembut yang berasal dari bibir Kris.

"Tidak," Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, " sebenarnya, ya."

"Maafkan aku." Kris mengeluarkan sesuatu dari belakang tubuhnya, " aku harus mencari tokonya disekitar sini, itu tidak mudah bukan?"

Luhan menerima sebuah buket rose merah muda, warna yang menjadi kesukaannya.

"Ya Tuhan. Kau sangat romantis, Kris." Luhan membenamkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma bunga yang menjadi favoritnya itu.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Senyuman manis tercetak di bibir Luhan, ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Kris sangat lembut dan romantis. Wanita manapun menginginkan lelaki sepertinya. Andai Sehun mempunyai watak seperti Kris, mungkin…

Luhan tidak sadar mendecak kesal, dirinya malah tiba-tiba memikirkan Oh Sehun.

Senyuman yang ikut tercetak di bibir Kris ikut memudar. "Kenapa? Kau tidak menykainya, Lu?"

Luhan terperangah, mana mungkin dirinya tidak suka. Kris seperti malaikat yang diturunkan Tuhan ke bumi untuk menghiburnya. Beberapa hari lalu saat Luhan pergi dari apartemen karena Sehun yang menghinanya, Kris yang membuat _mood_ -nya membaik, begitu pula hari ini.

Tapi Luhan sadar betul, mereka tidak mungkin bersama.

"Kris bagaimana jika kita ke apartemenku? Aku ingin sedikit bercerita tentang—" Luhan berpikir sejenak.

"Masalahmu." Kris melanjutkan perkataan Luhan yang sempat terpotong, lalu tersenyum.

Kris benar-benar bisa membaca pikiran Luhan, dan Luhan bisa melayang-layang di udara akibatnya.

.

.

Setelah kejadian itu, Ibunya menyuruhnya untuk mengejar Luhan. Namun Sehun keluar dari rumah bukan untuk menuruti perintah Ibunya, melainkan melajukan mobil mewahnya menuju kantor.

Saat ini Sehun tengah terduduk di kursi kesayangannya, meneliti lembar demi lembar berkas yang ada di meja kerja. Bahkan wajahnya terlihat kelewat santai seperti tidak pernah terjadi apapun tadi pagi.

Sehun menempelkan punggungnya di senderan kursi, menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum melihat tumpukan kertas yang telah selesai ia baca dan kerjakan.

Tangannya mengambil sebuah pena dan melemparkan pada sesosok pria yang duduk di depan mejanya.

"Aw!" Jongin memegang keningnya, pena tadi berhasil Sehun daratkan disana.

Sehun hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan dan Jongin yang tidak peduli memilih kembali ke aktivitasnya _\- tersenyum dan bertopang dagu -_ , Decakan lolos dari bibir Sehun.

Jari-jari Sehun mengetuk meja, wajahnya ditumpukan pada telapak tangan satunya. Memperagakan apa yang tengah dilakukan Jongin. " Salah satu keponakan Ayahku harus masuk rumah sakit jiwa karena tersenyum sendiri."

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jongin yang masih tetap pada aktifitasnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, dahi Jongin mengkerut, menatap Sehun dengan menyipitkan matanya. " _Wait wait!_ Apa yang kau maksud adalah—" Jongin melihat ekspresi Sehun yang harap-harap cemas sambil tersenyum jahil, " sialan! Kau mengataiku?"

"Kau yang menyadari sendiri, Tuan Kim."

"Keparat. Aku sedang memikirkan Kyungsoo, dan kau mengacaukannya!"

Sehun menggendikan bahu dengan bibir yang sengaja dilengkungkan kebawah, " lalu apa peduliku?"

Hanya geraman yang terdengar di telinga Sehun, kemudian ia bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan mendekati jendela. Wajahnya yang tegas tanpa ekspresi berubah menjadi cemas, mata tajamnya tertuju pada bangunan-bangunan menjulang tinggi.

Terdengar langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekat, Sehun bisa melihat dengan ekor mata bahwa Jongin sudah berada disampingnya.

"Itulah akibat jika kau selalu menjadikan wanita hanya sebagai pemuasmu."

Otaknya kembali bekerja mencerna apa yang dikatakan Jongin. Sehun memang menceritakan semuanya dan sudah bilang jika tidak ingin membahas semua ini. Mata tajamnya menatap ke arah Jongin yang tidak kalah menatapnya tajam.

"Haowen hasil perbuatan burukmu di Amerika, dan jangan sampai itu terulang kembali disini bersama jalang barumu itu. Cukup belajar mencintai Luhan, dan itu akan selesai."

Sehun menggesekan jarinya ke hidung, mengembalikan posisi untuk menatap pemandangan diluar sana. " Aku sudah."

"Y-ya?" Telinga Jongin seperti bermasalah mendengar jawaban itu, ia menatap Sehun dengan manautkan alisnya.

" Aku sudah meminta Luhan untuk mengajariku apa itu cinta." Tangannya diselipkan pada kedua saku celana.

Jawaban Sehun benar-benar kelewat santai. Sehun memang orang yang tidak bisa dinasehati, dan Jongin benci hal itu. Bagaimana mungkin dari tadi Sehun dengan santai dan apiknya menyelesaikan berkas yang seakan membuat Jongin ingin muntah hanya dengan meliriknya saja. Sehun terlalu cinta pekerjaan, hingga lupa apa yang harusnya benar-benar ia cintai. Itulah yang selalu dikatakan orang-orang pada sosok Oh Sehun.

"Sehun kau sangat bodoh. Cinta itu bagaimana hatimu merasakannya. Jika kau ingin mencintai Luhan, kejar dia saat berusaha pergi, bujuk dia ketika sedang merajuk, hibur dia saat terpuruk."

Tawaan renyah keluar dari mulut Sehun, matanya ikut menyipit, "itu terdengar… tidak asik, Jongin! Hahaha."

Sehun membalikan badannya, kembali ke kursi dan menyilangkan kakinya dengan kikikan geli yang memuakkan.

 _'Ya Tuhan, terbuat dari apa hatinya?'_ gumam Jongin yang ikut mendudukan dirinya, matanya sedang menatap sebuah layar smartphone.

' _BRUK!'_ Jongin melemparkan ponselnya pelan di meja.

Sehun menatap dengan wajah datar, "Apa?"  
"Lihatlah."

Kilatan amarah terlihat di bola mata Sehun, tangannya melemparkan ponsel itu pada dinding ruangan.

Jongin terperangah, lalu mendekati ponselnya yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping kemudian melirik kearah Sehun dengan tatapan malas.

Sehun mengambil jasnya, berjalan dengan terburu dengan wajah berselimut amarah. "Aku pergi. Aku akan mengganti ponselmu nanti," tangannya bergerak membuka pintu, namun kembali melirik kearah Jongin, " dan jika wanita itu datang lagi, katakan jangan terlalu berharap karna aku sangat tidak tertarik." Lalu menutup pintu dengan keras, meninggalkan Jongin begitu saja didalam sana.

Jongin mendecih kearah pintu, tangannya memungut pecahan-pecahan layar ponselnya.

"Berasal dari mana Iblis dalam hatimu, Oh Sehun."

.

.

Sehun memasuki lobi apartemen yang sudah sesak dipenuhi sekelompok manusia. Para wartawan dan juru kamera terus menerobos dan mengejarnya sampai kedalam, telinganya panas mendengar berbagai macam pertanyaan yang memekikan telinganya. Sehun berusaha membentak dan mendorong wartawan-wartawan itu agar menjauh, namun sepertinya itu tidak membuat mereka gentar.

Jarinya menekan sebuah tombol lift, menunggu pintunya terbuka. Namun pertanyaan seorang wartawan yang menambah panas emosinya, membuat Sehun membalikkan badan dan berhadapan dengan kamera-kamera yang sedari tadi menyorotnya. Tangannya merebut paksa sebuah kamera, membantingnya keras pada lantai marmer apartemen. Keributan menjadi hening seketika.

"Pergilah jika kalian tidak ingin aku merusak yang lainnya! Pergi sekarang juga dan cabut semua gossip murahan itu sebelum aku menuntut kalian!"

Perbuatan Sehun dan perkataannya barusan membuat mereka ketakutan dan berlomba-lomba menjauh dari apartemen itu.

oOo

" Jadi dia tidak mengejarmu saat keluar dari rumah?"

" Sayangnya tidak." Jawab seseorang dengan sedikit berteriak dari arah dapur apartemennya.

Luhan menceritakan semua yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sehun. Luhan merasa mungkin Kris orang yang cocok untuk dijadikkan teman bercerita, mengingat Luhan tidak memiliki satu orangpun teman untuk bercerita hari ini.

Kris duduk bersantai di salah satu sofa, matanya menyelidik sebuah foto berukuran besar yang terpampang jelas diruangan tamu. Itu adalah foto pra _wedding_ Luhan dan Sehun. Perempuan yang tersenyum manis dengan tangan memegang sebuket mawar merah dan lelaki dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi, Kris hanya tersenyum kecut saat melihat wajah lelaki dalam foto itu.

Luhan berjalan mendekat, tangannya membawa nampan berisi secangkir teh hangat lalu meletakannya tepat di meja yang berada di hadapan Kris.

"Terimakasih untuk secangkir teh-nya, Nyonya manis."

Luhan terkekeh geli, lalu duduk tepat disamping Kris yang sedang menyesap teh buatannya. Jangan katakan apapun pada Kris kalau Luhan hanya bisa membuat secangkir teh dan susu.

Dentingan ringan dari gelas dan piring kecil terdengar jelas saat Kris menaruh kembali gelas yang berisi teh-nya.

"Teh hangat manis, semanis seseorang yang membuatnya."

Perut Luhan terus digelitik, wajahnya bersemu merah. Luhan menyelipkan poni panjang di belakang telinganya, "Dan seseorang yang meminumnya membuatku diabetes karena kata-kata manis."

Keduanya tertawa ringan, diselingi pukulan kecil dari Luhan pada tangan Kris.

Luhan tertegun saat Kris mencoba meraih tangannya, desiran aneh di darahnya mengalir menggelitiki hatinya, matanya mencoba membalas tatapan Kris malu-malu.

"Luhan, aku ingin kembali memulai hidupku bersamamu. Melupakkan apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, dan membangun semuanya dari awal untuk masa depan." Kris mengecup lembut tangan mungil Luhan.

Tawaan canggung lolos dari bibir Luhan. Dengan segera Luhan menarik tangannya, mencoba menetralisirkan degupan aneh di jantungnya.

"Itu terdengar tidak baik, Kris. Kita sudah memiliki seseorang."

"Aku bisa mengajukan perceraian dan begitupun dengan dirimu." Jawab Kris mantap, tidak ada keraguan sama sekali ketika ia mengatakannya.

Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan, mengeluarkan jawaban seperti suara bisikkan. "Itu tidak mudah."

Jawaban Luhan barusan sontak membuat Kris merasa kecewa, tangannya kembali menarik lengan Luhan. Menggenggam jari-jari kecil itu erat, "Percayalah padaku. Aku berjanji akan membuat hidupmu lebih bahagia. Tinggalkan Sehun dan datanglah kepadaku, Luhan. Ku mohon."  
Untuk kedua kalinya, tangan mungilnya kembali ditarik menjauh. Memalingkan wajahnya agar tidak melihat sosok lelaki yang tengah menatapnya dengan penuh harap. Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri, lalu menunduk. " Aku mencintai—" Luhan menghela nafasnya, " Sehun, aku mencintainya." Jawabnya final.

Kris mengambil alih wajah Luhan yang tertunduk, mendekatkan wajah Luhan pada wajahnya dan menatap mata rusa itu lekat, kepalanya menggeleng dan bibirnya mengulum sedikit senyuman. "Kau tidak."

Jarak hanya beberapa senti dari wajah keduanya. Luhan dapat merasakan setiap hembusan nafas yang dikeluarkan Kris.

Sebuah benda kenyal menghantam bibirnya lembut, membuat matanya sedikit terbelalak. Entah mengapa Luhan tidak bisa menolak, dirinya terkunci. Terkunci pada ciuman manis tanpa ada lumatan sedikit pun.

Sebuah tepukan tangan membuat mereka tersadar, Luhan melepaskan ciuman itu spontan. Memberikan jarak antara dirinya dan Kris.

"Kenapa kalian berhenti? Bahkan aku memberi kalian apresiasi untuk ciuman manis—" Sehun memotong perkataannya dan melirik tajam kearah Kris. " yang terlihat sangat menjijikan!"

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sehun meninju wajah Kris dengan keras habis-habisan sampai terkulai jatuh kelantai, darah segar mengalir dari ujung bibirnya, dan Kris tidak berminat untuk membalas kelakuan Sehun.

Luhan mencoba menghentikkan namun yang ia dapat hanya dorongan keras pada perutnya yang membuat tubuhnya ikut terjatuh seperti Kris ke lantai.

Sehun melepaskan cengkramannya, tersenyum puas melihat wajah bonyok Kris yang ia tinju dengan tangannya sendiri. Berdiri dengan angkuhnya menghadap Kris yang mencoba bangkit dari lantai dingin itu.

Dengan langkah yang sedikit tertatih Kris mendekat dan mensejajarkan dirinya disamping Sehun. Kini mereka tengah bersampingan dengan arah berlawanan. " Tuan Oh, wanita diciptakan untuk dicintai bukan hanya untuk dinikmati." Lengan Kris menepuk bahu Sehun yang sudah bergetar, lalu berjalan begitu saja sambil mendecih.

Sehun menggeram dan membalikan badannya, lengannya sudah mengepal. Siap untuk dihadiahkan kepada Kris.

Luhan berusaha bangun untuk menahan Sehun. Tangannya menahan Sehun sekuat tenaga agar tidak memukuli Kris lagi, " Sehun, kumohon jangan!"

Kris yang sudah berada di ujung pintu berbalik. Hatinya sedikit tersentuh ketika Luhan menahan Sehun agar tidak memukulinya lagi. Kris melangkah mendekat, namun suara lengkingan menghentikannya.

"KRIS! PERGI DARI SINI! KUMOHON! SEBELUM SEHUN MENGHABISIMU!"  
Kris terdiam.

"Kris, kumohon. Pergilah." Ucap Luhan lirih.

Dengan berat hati Kris harus pergi dari tempat itu. Ia berharap tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Luhan.

Sehun menepis kasar lengan Luhan yang sedari tadi menahannya. Berjalan menutup pintu dan menguncinya, lalu membuka sebuah nakas di dapur.

"Se- Sehun, apa yang ingin kau lakukan?!"  
Kaki mungil Luhan melangkah mundur pelan, takut dengan apa yang akan Sehun lakukan.

Senyuman miring terukir dibibirnya. Sehun mendekat ke arah arah istri cantiknya yang sedang ketakutan. Menggapai pergelangan lengan mungil itu dengan erat dan menariknya paksa ke kamar.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuh Luhan diatas kasur, mengunci pergerakan Luhan dengan tubuhnya.

"Sehun! Hentikan!" Luhan mencoba memberontak tapi itu hanya sia-sia, tubuh Sehun diatasnya lebih ahli untuk mengendalikan pergerakan tubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya Luhan menyadari bahwa kedua tangannya sudah terikat pada kedua sisi kepala tempat tidur. "Kau gila?! Lepaskan aku!"

Teriakkan memberontak terdengar ke semua sudut ruangan. Sehun menatap malas Luhan yang berada di bawah tubuhnya. "Sekuat apapun kau berteriak, tak akan ada yang mendengar."

Sehun bangkit dan merapikan bajunya yang sedikit berantakkan akibat perlawanan Luhan yang tidak terlalu kuat. Luhan dapat melihat Sehun yang bergerak menjauh.

Kaki dan tangannya meronta-ronta agar terbebas dari tali sialan yang mengikat tangannya, " Sehun! Jangan gila! Kau tidak bisa meninggalkanku!".

Lelaki itu tidak bergeming hingga sosoknya lenyap di balik pintu kamar apartemen.

Mata rusanya memencar kesegala arah, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menolongnya. Terpikir sejenak untuk menghubungi seseorang, namun tampaknya itu mustahil karena handphone Luhan berada di ruang tamu.

"Ya Tuhan, aku tidak ingin mati terikat disini." Ujar Luhan dramatir, lalu mengeluarkan umpatan yang tidak akan terdengar siapapun. "OH SEHUN BAJINGAAAAN!"

Tiga puluh menit berlalu, Luhan sudah kelelahan untuk mencoba melepaskan ikatan dan berteriak. Yang dilakukannya jelas saja tidak menghasilkan apapun, apartemennya ini kedap suara.

Suara pintu apartemen yang terbuka terdengar samar, membuat Luhan sedikit berharap. "Sehun?! Sehun? Apa itu dirimu?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Lalu matanya menangkap seorang lelaki yang membawa sesuatu sangat penuh ditangannya.

"Sehun?"

Sehun mendekati kearah Luhan, melempar berbuket-buket mawar merah muda diatas kasur. Tangan kanannya menangkup pipi Luhan sedikit kasar. "Ini yang kau inginkan bukan?"

Kepalanya bergerak-gerak, meminta agar Sehun menjauhkan tangannya dari wajahnya. "Itu sangat bodoh!"  
Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya, " Tidak, bahkan aku membawakanmu lebih banyak bunga dari si brengsek Kris!"

"Kris benar, kau hanya tau cara menikmati wanita! Berapa banyak jalangmu diluar sana?!"

"Kau percaya perkataan si brengsek itu?" dengusan terdengar di ujung kalimat itu, " Kau tahu bahkan aku tidak pernah tertarik pada wanita manapun diluar sana!"  
"Lalu? Tertarik pada pria?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada penuh mengejek.

"Padamu."

Entah Luhan harus senang atau bagaimana mendengar jawaban yang keluar dari mulut Oh Sehun. Bagaimana mungkin ia mempercayai Sehun lagi, sedangkan di rumah orangtuanya terdapat anak kandung Sehun bersama wanita lain. Luhan tertawa miris.

"Aku akan belajar mencintai—" Sehun tampak berusaha keras melanjutkan kalimatnya yang menggantung, " dirimu."

Decihan kecil Luhan lontarkan begitu saja, "cih! Bagaimana bisa mengatakan hal itu sedangkan kau memiliki jalang pemuasmu diluar sana!"

"Aku tidak memiliki siapapun."

"Jangan berfikir aku tidak tahu apapun, tuan Oh."

Sehun menempelkan hidung mancungnya pada hidung mungil Luhan, " itu keinginannya. Keinginanku saat ini hanyalah memilikimu."

Wajah Luhan memerah sempurna, bibir keduanya menyatu tanpa ada penolakan yang berarti dari Luhan.

Luhan menyukai saat Sehun menatapnya,menyentuhnya, mencumbunya, menggerayangi tubuhnya. Dan dia tidak bisa menolak.

Lumatan kecil di bibir Luhan berubah menjadi ciuman penuh nafsu, tangan Sehun meraba-raba milik Luhan dibawah sana.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya sejenak, memandang mata sayu Luhan yang berada dibawahnya.

"Kau tidak bisa menelanjangiku dengan keadaan seperti ini." Mata Luhan melirik pada tangannya yang masih terikat dikepala ranjang.

"Tentu aku bisa."

"Kalau begitu buat aku mendesah sekarang juga!"

Sehun menyeringai, " dengan senang hati."

' _dasar wanita gila seks.'_ Umpat Sehun dalam hati.

Suara sobekan dari dress tipis yang dikenakan Luhan terdengar nyaring ditelinga. Tubuh Luhan hanya tertutup bra dan celana dalam dengan warna yang senada,

Sehun bersiul melihat tubuh indah istrinya. Wajah tampannya dibenamkan pada dua gundukan di dada Luhan. Tangannya yang sedikit tertindih punggung Luhan, berusaha melepaskan kaitan bra itu.

"Kau tidak akan bisa melepasnya." Ejekan Luhan yang membuat Sehun mendengus pasrah.

Dengan sekuat tenaga Sehun menarik bra itu paksa, hingga kaitannya rusak.

Luhan sedikit terbelalak, " kau merusak bra-ku!"

"Aku akan membelikan yang baru." Jawab Sehun acuh yang mampu membuat Luhan tertawa. Sehun kembali membenamkan wajahnya pada gundukan yang tidak terhalang apapun lagi.

Lidahnya bermain-main pada putting Luhan yang sudah mengeras, tangannya masih setia membelai sesuatu yang masih terbungkus di bawah sana.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, mendapat dua kenikmatan sekaligus. Kakinya menggeliat karena merasa tubuh bagian bawahnya sudah basah. " _You make me wet_."

Sehun tersenyum puas, tangannya menjauh dari vagina Luhan yang sudah basah dibawah sana. Kini tangannya meremas-remas kuat satu bongkah payudara besar, mulutnya menggigiti putting Luhan.

"Eunghh Sehunhh.." Desahan ringan keluar dari bibir nakal Luhan.

Sehun melepas pagutannya pada payudara Luhan, lalu mengendus-endus pada sebuah leher jenjang, menjilat dan menggigit kecil telinga Luhan.

Luhan semakin bergerak resah dibawah tubuh Sehun. "Cepat Sehun! Aku tidak tahan!"

"Kau selalu tidak sabaran."

Jari-jari tangan Sehun membuka kancing kemeja dengan teliti, mencopot _belt_ yang melingkar dicelana hitamnya. Membuka semua kain penghalang yang menutupi tubuhnya dan menarik turun celana dalam berwarna pink milik Luhan.

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menatap benda besar yang sudah menegang dihadapannya, mencoba mengalihkan matanya ke arah lain.

"Akh!" Luhan terkejut saat Sehun memasukinya tiba-tiba. "Mhh! Brengsek! Bermain.. mhh lembut Sehunhh.."

Erangan tidak jelas Luhan justru membuat Sehun menambahkan kecepatannya. Tangannya memegangi lutut Luhan agar mengangkang lebar, tubuhnya turun menindih tubuh Luhan.

"Shh.. tidak untuk kali ini." Mulutnya meraup kembali putting pada payudara yang tergoncang-goncang karena mendapatkan dorongan.

" Ahhh.. Sehunhh, fuck me harder!"

Desahan demi desahan yang diiringi racauan tidak jelas menjadikan aktifitas kedua insan itu memanas.

Sehun bangkit memposisikan badannya untuk terduduk tanpa melepas penyatuan tersebut, mengangkat salah satu kaki Luhan pada bahunya. Memasukan penis besarnya dalam-dalam. "Ohh.. terus desahkan namaku dan aku akan menekanmu seperti jus."

"Eunghh.. Sehun.. Shh, tekan ak—" mencoba berbicara dalam desahan, "u lebih.. shh da..lam."

Keringat tiada henti-hentinya bercucuran dari dahi Luhan, tubuhnya seperti terombang-ambing dengan lengan yang terikat. Tubuhnya melengkung merasakan nikmatnya saat _milik_ Sehun menusuk tepat pada titiknya.

Penis Sehun terasa dicengkram dari dalam, yang menandakan wanita dibawahnya akan mencapai puncaknya. "Bersama, _baby._."

Hingga akhirnya keduanya terjun bersama dari puncak kenikmatan. Sehun menghentak keras dan sangat dalam pada tempo yang lambat saat cairan miliknya menyembur di dalam Luhan.

Luhan merasa hangat dan penuh di dalam perut bawahnya. Cairan sperma Sehun memenuhi tubuhnya sampai mengalir keluar dari lubang vagina.

"ohh.." desahan kecil dari bibir Luhan saat Sehun mengeluarkan penisnya.

Tubuh Sehun dihempaskan begitu saja disamping Luhan yang masih diikatnya dengan tali, tangannya memegang perut ramping Luhan.

"Kau menginginkan seorang anak dariku bukan? Berdoalah agar seks tadi tidak sia-sia."

Demi apapun Luhan ingin memukul kepala Sehun dengan batu besar, kalau perlu batu besar yang sudah panas dengan api yang menyala-nyala. Tapi dirinya mencoba tertawa ringan, melirik kearah Sehun yang kelelahan disampingnya. " Itu terdengar tidak buruk."

Bola mata tajam melirik kearah Luhan."Apa?"

"Berdoa setelah seks."

"Untuk mendekatkan diri."

"Kepada?"

Tubuh atletis Sehun bergerak untuk bangun dari kasur, mengambil sebungkus rokok dari dalam saku jasnya, " neraka."

Bola mata Luhan hanya memutar malas."Kau merokok?"

Sehun melirik sebentar kearah Luhan yang masih terbaring, lalu mengambil korek gas dan menempelkan api kecil diujung rokok itu. "Sesekali."

"Akan ku adukan pada ibu!"  
Ya, Nyonya Oh sangat melarang keras agar Sehun tidak merokok. Luhan pernah mendengar ibu mertuanya itu berkata jika Sehun ketahuan merokok, ia tidak segan-segan akan memasukan dua bungkus rokok kedalam mulut Sehun.

Lirikkan tajam yang mengatakan ' _jangan lakukan itu!_ ' membuat Luhan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, " Belikan aku _Christian Louboutine_ _shoes_ terbaru dan aku akan tutup mulut."

Sehun hanya bisa mendesah pasrah, " itu mudah." Mulutnya kembali menghisap benda itu dan mengeluarkan asapnya begitu saja diudara. " Ini seperti _friends with benefits_."

"Terdengar bagus."

Tangan Luhan kembali meronta-ronta. " Berhenti menghisap benda sialan itu dan lepaskan ikatan ini."

"Kau lebih seksi jika diikat seperti itu." Jawab Sehun santai dan menempelkan kembali rokok itu di bibirnya.

Rengekan tidak henti-hentinya keluar dari mulut Luhan, dan Sehun tetap tidak peduli. Ia lebih memilih berdiri memandangi Luhan dengan rokok yang terus mengepul dari mulutnya.

"Kau benar-benar menginginkan anak dariku?"

Tubuh Luhan berhenti menggeliat, tersenyum kearah Sehun. "Ya, dan aku ingin anak kita menjadi anak dan pewarismu satu-satunya."

Otak Sehun terasa berdenyut mendengar jawaban Luhan yang masuk kedalam telinganya. Sehun menududukan dirinya kembali ke kasur, tepat disamping Luhan. "Aku memiliki Haowen, Luhan! Dia anakku!"

" Tapi bukan anakku."

Luhan mengalihkan wajahnya dari kilatan amarah pada mata Sehun.

Kepalanya kembali berbalik kearah Sehun, dagunya terasa perih ketika Sehun mencengkramnya agak kuat.

"Mengertilah Luhan! Harusnya kau mau mendengar apa yang ingin ibuku jelaskan! Dan oh, aku tidak suka kau bertemu pria itu lagi!" Bentak Sehun tepat diwajah Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit dan menutup matanya saat mendapat bentakkan dari Sehun. Sehun semakin membuat otak Luhan harus bekerja lebih keras untuk mengetahui sifat Sehun sebenarnya. Terkadang cuek, kasar, dan lumayan pandai merayu – terutama saat sedang melakukan seks -.

"Punya hak apa kau melarangku?"

"Kau istriku! Aku akan belajar mencintaimu!"

Jawaban Sehun terdengar lantang. Sehun mencoba mencar-cari letak kesabarannya agar tidak melakukan apapun pada Luhan jika memuji Kris didepan dirinya. Sehun mengatur nafasnya, menatap lekat-lekat Luhan yang sedikit kesakitan karena cengkramannya.

" Bersikaplah lembut jika kau ingin mencintaiku! Seperti Kris.."  
Tolong jangan katakan nama itu lagi didepan Sehun jika ingin aman, Luhan.

.

.

"Sehun.. sakit! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Sehun?! Jangan gila! Jauhkan benda itu dari wajahku!"

"OH SEHUN KUMOHON! JAUHKAN BENDA ITU!"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

CHAPTER 3 UP!

Terimakasih yang sudah review/fav/follow!

Terutama untuk : laabaikands, Juna Oh,DBSJYJ ( review kalian panjang banget, defra sampe berbunga-bunga bacanya * brb setel lagu LU-nya Luhan * terimakasih banyak ya! *kisseu* kkk ), selirnyatoris, arifahohse, OhXiSeLu ( Mau lagi? Goceng dulu:3 kkk gak deng, next chap aku usahain ada ence hot se-HOT dada bidang sehun:3 errr), Selenia Oh, Baby Deer 726, LisnaOhLu120, deerhanhunnie, pry90004, hyunhe1104, , Seravin509, glacetiffany, lulu-shi, misslah, syalalala, fuckyeahSeKaiYeol (Iya gak ya? Kayaknya bukandeh. Gatau juga sih, tanya Sehunnya aja *kabur* Kebetulan kamu pengen kris, aku pengennya Kris juga. Wkwk sambut dulu krisnya. Sebisa mungkin ceweknya bukan Irene karena udh terlalu mainstream kkk), LuOh, Guest , Chanbaekhunlove,SyiSehun, light kailan, Rly. , ,ichaadyah,

Maaf NC nya gak se-HOT spicy Samyang, karna cuma buat selingan aja. Aku mau kasih spoiler dikit. Ini masih belum masuk konflik yang sesungguhnya kok, cuma mancing agar peran baru muncul aja * ikan kaleee dipancing LOL * dan untuk penjelasan Haowen itu anak Sehun sama siapa dan kenapa Luhan sampai gak tahu Haowen,kemungkinan bakalan aku ada di next chap. Sehun diluar ekspektasi Luhan selama ini, Luhan bakal kasihan sama Haowen. Coba ingat chap 1 dimana Sehun itu ga pernah sekalipun tertarik untuk kencan sama perempuan. Sehun suka sama siapa dong? Sama Luhan lah! Inikan FF HUNHAN! Wkwk author gila, gak usah diladeni. :' Tapi ini masih kemungkinan, so jangan berharap byk dengan spoiler php-ku ini:3

Cuma aku, Luhan, Sehun, dan Tuhan yang Maha Kuasa yang mengetahui segala kebangsatan ini… kkkk

Semakin ramai Review semakin aku semangat untuk kembali up chap. Kkkk. Karena aku lagi super nganggur dirumah setelah UN minggu kemarin, jadi aku punya banyak waktu untuk nulis.

Untuk yg mau chat sama defra bisa add line cyb4613d ( pake symbol add ( a bulet ) ) , silahkan mau chat apa aja bakal aku balas kok. Yang mau recommend ff silahkan, terutama yang ber-RATED M. Astaga, enggak kok.. wkwk T-M kusuka semua!:* Aku butuh FF untuk menghilangkan kegabutanku:'

Semakin banyak teman HHHS semakin baguskan?:p karena aku belum terlalu punya banyak teman HunHan shipper. Hiks. * nangis dipojokkan *

Yuk tinggalin jejak di kolom review. Aku butuh review kalian guys:'

* Kisseu from HunHan *

New reader? Review? Here.

.

.

.

v


	4. Chapter 4 ( No tears )

"Sehun.. sakit! Apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Sehun?! Jangan gila! Jauhkan benda itu dari wajahku!"

"OH SEHUN KUMOHON! JAUHKAN BENDA ITU!"

* * *

 _._

 ** _Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _~ ONE LAST TIME ~_**

* * *

Apa semua orang tidak mengerti akan cinta?

Bukankah itu suatu hal yang seharusnya dimiliki oleh setiap orang?

Apa masih ada orang yang menganggap ' cinta ' adalah sesuatu yang asing ?

.

.

.

Ada. Oh Sehun. Dia bukan lagi anak-anak yang masih merengek untuk dibelikan sebuah lollipop ataupun mainan baru, dia seorang lelaki dewasa. Seorang lelaki dewasa yang harusnya sudah mengerti tata cara berperasaan.

…

Suara lenguhan menggema ke seisi kamar. Luhan meregangkan tangan tanpa membuka matanya. Tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang cukup berat seperti menubruk tepat pada perut rampingnya.

"Dad! Mommy thudah bangun!" Ujar Haowen dengan jari yang menunjuk kearah Luhan, tatapan polosnya tertuju pada wajah wanita dewasa dihadapannya.

Sehun mendekat dan mendudukan dirinya tepat pada sebuah kursi di depan ranjang. Mengambil sebuah majalah pada meja disampingnya. "Haowen turun." Perintahnya dengan suara lembut.

Si kecil hanya menggeleng cepat, kepalanya sedikit miring sambil tersenyum manis melihat pemandangan didepannya.

Luhan yang belum sepenuhnya sadar mencoba membuka matanya, telinganya seperti mendengar obrolan seorang anak kecil dan pria dewasa. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap dengan pandangan kosong pada seorang anak kecil yang duduk diatas perutnya sambil tersenyum geli. Sesaat kemudian…

 _'Bruk'_ Haowen terjatuh pelan ke kasur saat Luhan mencoba duduk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan bocah kecil?!"

Haowen mencoba duduk dengan susah payah, bibirnya mengerucut sempurna. " Mommy nakal! Haowen thampai terjatuh. Dasar rutha nakal."

Luhan mendongakan kepalanya sambil mengernyit, " Beraninya kau memanggilku rusa nakal—" Tunggu. Apa katanya tadi? Mommy? Daddy? " Uh! Kenapa kau memanggilku mommy? Memangnya siapa yang ingin menjadi ibumu bocah nakal?"

"Hoammm," tangan mungilnya menutup mulutnya yang sedang menguap, lalu berhambur memeluk Luhan begitu saja. "Ya mommy—" kepalanya mengangguk kecil, " rutha nakal daddy kan mommy-nya Haowen."

Rusa nakal daddy? Apa-apaan, pikir Luhan.

Sejenak Luhan mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin malam sambil menilik seorang lelaki yang tengah duduk dengan mata yang tertuju pada sebuah majalah ditangannya.

Mulutnya menganga mengingat apa yang terjadi, Luhan beringsut begitu saja dari tempat tidur. Membiarkan Haowen yang tengah memeluknya kembali terjatuh ke kasur. Kakinya melangkah terburu menuju sebuah cermin yang cukup besar dikamarnya.

"Uhhh thebal!" gerutuan Haowen tidak ia indahkan kali ini, jari jemarinya sibuk menelusuri setiap inci kulit wajahnya,

Sehun yang awalnya keheranan memilih kembali tertuju pada majalah, ia tahu betul apa yang dipikirkan oleh Luhan.

" Kau apakan aku semalam?!" tuduh Luhan pada Sehun dari pantulan cermin.

" Tidak ada," jawab Sehun tanpa melihat kearahnya, menyesap kopi hangat dari sebuah cangkir sebelum melanjutkan. "Kau sudah pingsan duluan. Berlebihan."

Luhan membalikan badannya mengarah pada Sehun, berjalan mendekat dengan nafas yang memburu. Ekspresi wajahnya menandakan kalau ia kesal setengah mati. Luhan berkecak pinggang, " Jika aku tidak pingsan, kau benar-benar akan menyulut benda sialan itu di wajah cantikku?!"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Sehun dengan nada penuh keseriusan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya, membayangkan hal mengerikan itu benar-benar terjadi. "Kau butuh seorang psikiater!"

"Aku hanya membutuhkanmu, baby." Ujar Sehun dengan nada penuh menggoda yang menurut Luhan sedikit menggelikan.

Menurutnya, Sehun sangat tidak cocok berkata seperti itu mengingat apa yang diperbuatnya kemarin malam. Bahkan itu terdengar sangat bodoh, Sehun benar-benar membutuhkan seorang psikiater.

" Apa ini?" Luhan menunduk, melihat piyama yang ia kenakan. " Kau memakaikanku piyama kebesaran dengan gambar hello kitty. Kau pikir aku anak bocah, Sehun?!"

"Tadinya aku akan membiarkanmu telanjang semalaman—" Jari telunjuknya menggeser halaman majalah agar berpindah ke halaman lain, "— ku urungkan karena tiba-tiba supir pribadi ayah mengantarkan Haowen kesini."

"Tetap saja aku tidak suka piyama ini!"

Adu mulut tidak terelakan, yang berawal dari kesalnya Luhan karena Sehun hampir melukainya sampai kesal karena Sehun memakaikan piyama kebesaran yang Luhan anggap seperti piyama untuk bocah kecil.

Haowen mendengus sebal, pipinya menggembung. Menatap kedua orang dewasa didepannya secara bergantian; Luhan dengan mulut cerewet yang sesekali menghentakkan kakinya dan Sehun dengan kata-kata singkat bercampur pedas yang tetap stay cool sambil asyik membolak-balikan majalah. Mengacuhkan dirinya yang berada diantara mereka.

"Dathar kekanakan!" teriaknya sambil keluar dari kamar, meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya.

Luhan terbelalak saat mendengar umpatan dari bocah kecil jiplakan Sehun itu, " Hei? Apa katamu? Dasar!"

Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng melihat tingkah Luhan, dengan anak kecil saja tidak mau mengalah. Tapi beda urusan kalau saat menggodanya diatas ranjang. Luhan jagonya.

Kaki tanpa balutan sandal menendang kecil tepat pada tulang kering Sehun. "Aku bicara padamu tapi matamu tertuju pada majalah itu! Sebenarnya apa yang kau lihat?" Luhan mencoba mengintip sambil sedikit berjinjit. "Hm.." Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, " harus seserius itukah melihatku di majalah dewasa?" katanya sambil tersenyum bangga.

"Bisa-bisanya majalah ini.."

" kenapa? Cemburu tubuh seksiku terpampang disana dan dilihat banyak orang?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada penuh percaya diri.

"Bukan." Elak Sehun.

"Lalu?"

Sehun beranjak dari duduknya, menaruh majalah itu dengan malas pada sebuah meja kecil. Sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Luhan."Bisa-bisanya mempublikasikan ikan duyung yang sedang berbikini di majalah dewasa."

Luhan kepalang kesal kali ini, ia mencebikkan wajahnya. Melempar Sehun dengan majalah-majalah tadi secara brutal.

"ASDFGHJKL! SEHUN KEPARAT! KUPOTONG PENISMU NANTI!"

Sayangnya Sehun sudah berlari dan menghilang di balik pintu. Luhan hanya bisa mengkomat-kamit 'kan bibirnya sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

…

Luhan benar-benar tidak tahu kalau dirinya terbangun hampir tepat pada jam setengah sepuluh pagi. _Lho, memang biasanya pagi?_

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, ia langsung membawa dirinya ke kamar mandi. Setelah mandi dilanjut dengan acara mengobrak-abrik lemari untuk mencari pakaian yang harus pas ia kenakan hari ini. Tidak lupa merias wajahnya secantik mungkin.

'cup' suara ala kecupan keluar dari bibir Luhan yang menggoda setelah mengoleskan lipstick berwarna _nude_.

Mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan seksi di depan cermin seperti _Kyle Jenner_ , padahal bibir miliknya tipis dan mungil.

Dengan langkah sedikit terombang-ambing, tangan kanan Luhan mengambil sepasang sepatu, sedangkan tangan yang lainnya sibuk menutup resleting tasnya.

Sehun yang sedang memanjakan Haowen di gendongannya sedikit terusik karena istrinya itu terlihat sibuk sendiri.

"Mau kemana?"

Luhan memasang sepatunya buru-buru."Pemotretan, setelahnya aku akan pergi ke mall."

Sehun menurunkan Haowen yang masih asik dengan robot ditangannya, berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. Kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. "Mau aku temani?"

Luhan tidak salah dengarkan? Kepalanya mendongak, menghentikan aktivitas memasang sepatunya. "Kau? Menemaniku? Tidak tidak—" kembali menunduk memasang salah satu sepatunya lagi, " bisa-bisa media tidak sengaja menyorotku yang sedang dijambak atau ditelanjangi olehmu di pinggir jalan. Itu tidak lucu. Jadi… terimakasih!" ujar Luhan sambil membuka pintu apartemennya, namun tertahan.

Sehun menahan pintu dengan tangannya, "Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Kalau mau aku bisa menyiksamu dirumah sepulangnya—"

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas melihat Luhan dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang berlebihan, " jangan berlebihan; Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan dikantor." Sehun berjalan menuju rak, " tunggu aku mengambil sepatu dulu."

Sehun mengambil sepatunya, kebetulan dia sudah rapih sejak tadi pagi dengan kemeja yang mencetak jelas dada bidangnya dan juga celana jeans berwarna hitam. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Luhan terlebih dahulu, yang membuat Luhan heran dibuatnya.

Terkadang baik, lembut, galak, kasar seperti iblis. Berbagai karakter Sehun tiba-tiba muncul sekelebat dalam bayangan Luhan.

"Kenapa diam? Ayo berangkat." Ajak Sehun yang mendahului Luhan keluar dari pintu dan berjalan begitu saja tanpa menggandeng ataupun berdampingan dengan Luhan.

'Sebenarnya yang akan pergi siapa?' gumam Luhan dalam hati.

"Oh Sehunnnn!" teriak Luhan yang masih setia mematung didepan pintu.

Kakinya berhenti melangkah, lalu berbalik kearah Luhan tanpa mendekat. "Apa?" tanyanya dengan nada terlampau datar.

"Ehm. Haowen." Jawab Luhan sambil menunjuk-nujuk kedalam apartemen.

Sehun menautkan alisnya, " ap—" tiba-tiba menghela nafas dan mengusap wajahnya kasar.

"Aku lupa." Lanjut Sehun melewati Luhan di sisi pintu, berjalan sedikit terburu ke dalam.

Luhan mendecak sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Kepada anak sendiri saja lupa bagaimana pada dirinya? Lho, kok jadi berharap diingat oleh si Oh—bajingan—Sehun. Luhan menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas.

…

Luhan memasuki sebuah studio, dengan Sehun yang masih setia menggendong Haowen yang bergelayut manja padanya. Seluruh pasang mata tertuju pada Haowen yang tidak berdosa. Menatap bocah lelaki itu penuh intimidasi.

"Siapa anak itu? Anakmu dan Sehun?" Tanya sang photographer.

Seluruh orang yang menatap penuh intimidasi kini kembali keaktivitasnya masing-masing, karena mendapatkan sebuah tatapan tajam yang mengerikan dari Oh Sehun.

"Dia..Buk—"

"Dia anak kami." Jawab Sehun memotong jawaban Luhan.

Photographer itu melihat wajah Haowen dan Sehun secara bergantian. "Mirip denganmu Tuan Oh. Jadi benar ini anak kalian berdua?"

"Di bo—"

"Ya, dia anakku dan Luhan. Luhan melahirkannya empat tahun lalu. Sebelum memasuki dunia modelling." Sehun kembali memotong, karena ia tahu betul apa yang akan Luhan katakan dengan otak kecilnya.

Semua orang yang ada didalam studio, termasuk kru yang sedang mengatur pencahayaan terkaget-kaget. Ok, sebentar lagi siaran gossip entertainment dan artikel yang berjudul ' Anak diluar pernikahan model sexy Lu Han dengan pengusaha muda Oh Sehun' akan bertebaran. Pasalnya semua orang tahu bahwa mereka baru menikah baru baru ini. Tidak mungkin 'kan Luhan langsung melahirkan seorang anak berumur empat tahun setelah menikah?

Seseorang di ujung sana tersenyum sinis, menatap keluarga kecil itu.

' pantas saja saat menungganginya sudah tidak perawan, bahkan sudah memiliki seorang anak.' Gumam Junmyeon dalam hati.

Junmyeon-pun tertipu, seluruh kru termasuk photographer tertipu dengan mudahnya oleh jawaban tanpa keraguan dari mulut cerdik Sehun.

Luhan menatap tajam kearah Sehun, yang dibalas dengan tatapan datar dan dingin.

Sehun mengernyit saat melihat Luhan keluar dari ruangan ganti dengan hanya setelan bikini berwarna hitam polos.

Haowen menatap ekspresi ayahnya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Dad?"

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya, lalu mendudukan Haowen disebuah kursi kecil. "Haowen duduk disini dan bermain bersama robot hebat ini ya. Daddy menemui Lu— Mommy sebentar."

"Hm." Haowen mengangguk patuh.

Dengan pandangan sulit diartikan, Sehun berdiri dibelakang photographer yang sedang membidik kearah Luhan yang berpose sensual.

Saat melihat di majalah tadi pagi memang biasa saja, tapi saat melihat pemotretannya langsung, Sehun panas bukan kepalang. Aliran darahnya ikut mendesir aneh.

"Kenapa hanya memakai bikini?! Itu terlalu terbuka." Protes Sehun yang mengundang beberapa sorot mata sampai Luhan dan sang photographer berhenti dari kegiatannya.

"Tuan, ini untuk majalah dewasa. Jika Nyonya Lu memakai pakaian tertutup itu akan lebih tepat untuk majalah religi. Simpan kecemburuanmu." Cicit menejer Luhan yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Untuk apa aku cemburu! Aku hanya mengingatkan diluar sana masih banyak anak kecil dibawah umur, bagimana jika mereka meliha—"

Sang manager memutar kursi putarnya menghadap kearah Sehun dan memotong, " Majalah dewasa berarti untuk orang dewasa dan tidak sembarangan dijual. Ini pekerjaan, professional sedikit Tuan Oh, Luhan yang menjadi modelnya saja tidak keberatan."

Sehun menatap tajam kearah Luhan. Luhan hanya tersenyum seperti anak polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sehun sedikit mendengus dan memilih untuk kembali menemani Haowen.

Sang manager memutar kembali kursinya sambil menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakuan Sehun—yang katanya sombong dan angkuh.

Sesi pemotretan berlanjut, dengan Sehun yang mengekspresikan ketidaksukannya lewat wajah dinginnya, sesekali rahang tegasnya menegang saat melihat Luhan dari kejauhan yang berpose terlalu sensual.

Pemotretan berakhir. Luhan keluar dari ruang ganti dan menggunakan _long cardigan_ , yang menutup tubuhnya sempurna. Berjalan mendekat kearah Haowen yang dari tadi sibuk bermain dengan robotnya dan Sehun yang tidak berhenti menatapnya seolah ingin menguburnya hidup-hidup.

"Berhenti menatapku seperti itu. Menyeramkan."

Sehun meraih tubuh kecil Haowen kedalam gendongannya, tangan yang satunya mencengkram dan menyeret Luhan paksa. "Akan ku gantung kepalamu dengan tali yang mengikat lenganmu kemarin." Bisiknya dengan nada penuh penekanan di telinga Luhan.

Luhan menelan ludahnya kasar, pasrah dengan Sehun yang menyeretnya keluar dari studio. Bibirnya mencoba tersenyum saat beberapa orang menyapanya, padahal dirinya bersusah payah menyembunyikan ketakutan atas bisikan Sehun dengan kalimat yang membuat siapapun bergidik ngeri.

…

Tidak ada satu patah katapun yang Sehun keluarkan dari mulutnya sejak tadi sampai sekarang. Luhan sempat berfikir bahwa suaminya itu telah terbakar api cemburu karena ia menontonkan tubuh seksinya, tapi anggapan itu buru-buru Luhan tepis. Merasa bahwa Sehun tidak memiliki perasaan apapun terhadapnya.

Oh Tuhan, entahlah. Wanita manapun akan tertarik dan menggilai sosok pria dewasa seperti Sehun. Luhan tidak mengingkari itu. Tubuhnya proporsional, otot-otot yang terbentuk diperut serta bisepnya, kedua tangannya terlihat seksi saat kemejanya dililit keatas, membuat wanita manapun dapat mengeluarkan air liur dan menganga melihatnya. Rambut yang ditata kebelakang memperlihatkan setiap inci ketampanannya, memamerkan pahatan rahang tegas miliknya.

Luhan memang sudah sering melihatnya, bahkan semenjak usianya kanak-kanak. Tapi sekarang berbeda, Luhan merasa memiliki Sehun seutuhnya. Hatinya benar-benar melebur.

Keraguan jelas masih ada, mengingat prinsip Sehun yang mengatakan bahwa pernikahannya bukan karena saling mencintai. Lagipula setengah hati Luhan berambisi untuk memiliki anak sebagai pewaris perusahaan Oh Corp saja. Hanya itu. Luhan juga masih tidak yakin.

Sehun tampak bosan menunggu Luhan yang tak kunjung mendapatkan gaun untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Sedangkan Haowen tertidur pulas di dekapannya. Tirai ruang ganti terbuka, memamerkan seorang wanita cantik dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih.

"Bagaimana? Bagus tidak?"

Sehun memutar bola matanya jengah, " yang menikah bukan dirimu. Kenapa kau yang memakai gaun seperti itu?huh?"

"Kau benar—" menggaruk tengkuknya sambil tertawa tertahan, " baiklah tunggu. Aku akan coba yang lain. Kau jangan kemana-mana!" kedua tangan Luhan diangkat kedepan yang mengisyaratkan agar Sehun tidak pergi dan tetap d itempat.

Dari tadi juga Sehun tidak kemana-mana, bahkan perutnya sudah terasa keroncongan. Satu jam sudah menunggu. Wanita memang berlebihan dan tak tahu waktu jika memilah-milih pakaian. Sehun pasrah akan keadaan, karena dirinya sendiri yang menawarkan diri untuk menemani Luhan.

"Ini cocok tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Ini? Warnanya bagus."

"Terlihat norak."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Buruk."

"Lihat! Ini indahkan Sehun?"

"Jelek."

"Yang ini.."

"Yang ini bagaimana?..."

"Bagus tidak?..."

"Cocok tidak jika aku yang memakainya?..."

"Ini.."

"Ini.."

"Ini.."

"Sehun.."

"Sehun.."

"Bagaimana.."

"Kalau yang ini.."

Uap-uap sudah terkumpul diatas kepalanya, Sehun mengusak-ngusak kepalanya sendiri. Ia yang ditanyai saja sudah muak dan lelah, apalagi Luhan yang sudah beberapa kali bolak-balik mengganti pakaiannya. Kalau boleh memilih, Sehun lebih menginginkan bertemu berkas-berkas yang menumpuk dikantor daripada melakukan hal yang membosankan namun membuat tensi darahnya meningkat.

Luhan keluar mengenakan sebuah dress yang menampilkan punggung—hampir memperlihatkan bokongnya—, membelah tepat didada memperlihatkan gundukan yang seperti akan loncat keluar dari persembunyian dan hampir memperlihatkan paha bagian atasnya.

"Apa-apaan yang kau pakai?" Protes Sehun nyalang ketika Luhan memamerkan penampilannya.

"Pakaian. Kau tidak melihatnya?"

"Lebih terlihat seperti telanjang. Cari yang lain!"

"Bukankah kau menyukai kalau aku telanjang?" goda Luhan tidak peduli pada pelayan disampingnya. Pelayan itu hanya terkikik pelan dan mencoba menjauh.

"Aku menyukaimu telanjang diranjang bersamaku." Desis Sehun.

Setelah lelah sampai ketulang, akhirnya Sehun bisa bernafas lega setelah Luhan menemukan gaun yang cocok. Cacing diperutnya sudah berunjuk rasa minta diberi makanan. Sehun tidak pernah merasa kelaparan seperti ini sebelumnya.

"Mom, lihat daddy thangat kelaparan. Theperti tidak makan theminggu." Ucap Haowen penuh nada mengejek dengan aksen anak kecil.

Sangat di sayangkan, bukannya Luhan ikut mengejek malah tertawa geli kearah Haowen. "Astaga, kalau bicara yang benar bocah nakal." Luhan menyeringai kearah Sehun yang menatapnya sambil mendongak seperti bertanya ' _Apa?'_ , " bicaranya seperti Thehun saat kecil. Ya Tuhan. Pffttt—" Dilanjutkan dengan tertawa puas disela makannya.

Duo ayah dan anak yang melihat kelakuan Luhan menatap kesal dengan mata elang yang sama.

…

"Jadi—" Luhan menghela nafasnya pelan, " ceritakan siapa Haowen, siapa ibunya, kapan dia di lahirkan, dimana dia lahir, kenapa aku tidak tahu, kenapa Ibu dan Ayah tidak memberitahuku, kenapa dia menganggapku ibunya, kenapa dia memanggilku mommy,kenapa kau bisa—"

"Bisa tidak tutup mulutmu?" ucap Sehun memotong.

Luhan mendecak kesal, memicingkan matanya.

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang menyetir?"

Sehun menginjak pedal rem mobilnya tepat saat lampu hijau berubah menjadi merah.

"Bukankah sedang berhenti?"

Sehun melirik ke arah jok belakang lewat kaca tanpa harus menengokan kepalanya, terlihat Haowen kembali tertidur lelap di belakang sana. Lalu melirik Luhan yang menatapnya bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang menunggu jawaban dari sang Ibu.

"Nanti malam Haowen diurus oleh bibi Dongseok, jadi tidak usah khawatir."

Bukan itu jawaban yang Luhan inginkan saat ini.

"Aku malas menjawab, Ibu yang akan menjelaskan."Sehun kembali menyetir mobilnya saat lampu kembali berwarna hijau, mengacuhkan wanita yang sedari tadi menggerutu meminta jawaban.

Entah ada angin dari mana, sesampainya dirumah Luhan langsung mengambil alih Haowen ke dalam gendongannya. Haowen sedikit menggeliat tapi kembali terjaga. Terlihat sangat nyaman ketika Luhan mengelus lembut kepalanya pelan sambil berjalan kedalam rumah.

Sehun tertegun, melihat apa yang terjadi di depan matanya. Tapi ia tidak berharap lebih, bagaimanapun ia tahu Luhan tidak menyukai anaknya. Ia merasa bahwa Luhan hanya mencari perhatian didepannya dengan cara memperlakukan Haowen seperti tadi. Tidak mungkin dengan mudahnya orang keras kepala seperti Luhan berubah seketika dalam kurun waktu beberapa jam saja.

…

Suasana digedung pernikahan sangat ramai didatangi oleh para tamu undangan, banyak diantara mereka adalah orang-orang yang ternama.

Lampu-lampu menawan yang terpasang indah dan megah diluar gedung juga menandakan bahwa ini bukan pernikahan dari pasangan yang berasal dari kalangan biasa.

"Sehun, aku cantik tidak?" Tanya Luhan kepada Sehun yang berjalan disampingnya.

Sehun mengamati dari bawah sampai atas sambil berjalan. " Biasa saja."

" Bohong. Saat dirumah tadi matamu tidak berhenti memandangku. Aku cantik kan?" menyenggol pelan sikut Sehun sambil tersenyum dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Biasa saja."

"Huh! Aku cantik, kan?"

"Biasa saja, Lu."

"Jujur saja Sehun. Aku cantik, kan?"

"Biasa saja."

"Sehuuuun, aku cantik tidak?"

"Tidak."

"Sehuuuuuun."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar, baru satu hari mencoba menghabiskan waktunya bersama tapi kesabarannya sudah sangat diuji. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana kedepannya nanti. Sehun tidak suka berbicara panjang lebar jika itu bukan hal yang cukup penting, begitu pula dengan Luhan – yang Sehun tahu—. Tapi entah kenapa Luhan jadi sangat cerewet dan sering merengek.

Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan mendahului tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"Ck. Menyebalkan." Gerutu Luhan.

"Luhaaan!Luhan!"

Seseorang memanggil namanya, dengan ragu Luhan mencoba menyelinap di antara keramaian sambil mendongakkan kepala dan kaki berheels tingginya menjinjit. Mencari-cari sumber suara yang terus memanggilnya. Sudah tidak memikirkan Sehun yang entah kemana.

Terlihat tiga orang wanita yang masing-masing sedang memegang gelas minuman tidak jauh darinya sekarang, salah satu dari mereka mengangkat tangan mengisyaratkan.

Oh mereka. Luhan jadi malas, namun sangat tidak mungkin jika dia berbalik dan pergi begitu saja mengingat jarak diantara mereka hanya beberapa langkah.

"Wah wah wah, kau sangat cantik sekali. Jika Junmyeon melihatmu dia pasti setuju dengan ucapanku." Sapa salah satunya, entah pujian atau justru sindiran. Nada suaranya dominan menyindir.

Dengan senyuman yang jelas terpaksa, Luhan mencoba untuk tenang. "Terimakasih, Yixing. Kau juga sangat sangat cantik malam ini. Ya Tuhan, Ya Tuhan. Mungkin jika aku seorang lelaki, aku akan mabuk karna kecantikanmu malam ini." Balas Luhan dengan nada serupa seperti pujian Yixing yang tadi dilontarkan.

"Yixing benar, sayang. Kau sangat cantik, suamiku saja terpana atas ciptaan Tuhan dihadapanku ini." Wanita itu membelai lembut surai kecoklatan Luhan sebentar, memasang raut wajah seolah memuja.

"Jadi, jika suamimu terpana karena diriku. Kau tidak keberatan, Zitao sayang?hm?" tangan sehalus sutranya membelai wajah istri dari mantan kekasihnya itu.

Zitao menepis lembut lengan Luhan, menyunggingkan senyum penuh keterpaksaan.

Zitao adalah istri dari Kris. Kris menceritakannya saat mereka bertemu, kebetulan Zitao adalah senior Luhan saat bersekolah di high school.

"Baekhyun, selamat atas pernikahanmu dengan si Park mesum. Semoga kalian selalu bahagia." Luhan memeluk Baekhyun beberapa detik.

Baekhyun tersenyum tulus, "Ya, Lu. Terimakasih."

"Baiklah, aku permisi. Aku harus mencari suamiku tercinta." Menekankan setiap kata diakhir kalimat di hadapan Yixing dan Zitao, dengan senyuman yang mengembang. Kemudian berjalan penuh kesombongan.

Zitao dan Yixing sama-sama mendengus dan tersenyum miring memandang punggung Luhan yang bergerak menjauh.

" _Eonni,_ jangan seperti itu." Ujar Baekhyun masuk kedalam atmosfer yang sedang menengang.

"Kau ini kenapa? Bukankah kau juga tidak menyukainya?" Tanya Zitao sedikit kesal.

"Aku dan Luhan memang tidak akur, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak menyukainya ataupun sampai bermusuhan."

Yixing menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menaruh gelas yang ia pegang ke sebuah meja tepat dibelakang tempat ia berdiri. "Baekhyun, manisku. Dia itu mantan kekasih suamimu. Kau tidak lupa itu 'kan?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu." Jawab Baekhyun tenang, " lagipula mereka sudah berakhir dan hanya sekedar sahabat."

"Kau tahu betulkan kedekatan mereka." Yixing menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya, " kau harus berhati-hati pada wanita ular itu. Dia selalu menggoda suamiku, padahal dia tahu kalau junmyeon sudah memiliki is—"

"Junmyeon _oppa_ yang suka menggoda perempuan. Termasuk diriku." Tukas Baekhyun memotong.

Yixing menurunkah tangannya, menyumpah serapah dalam hati. Namun tidak akan Baekhyun ketahui karena senyuman palsu yang menutupinya, " kau tidak ingat kejadian kemarin saat media menangkap Luhan dan suami Zitao _eonni_ tertangkap kamera _paparazzi_ disebuah danau dan apartement?"

"Ya Tuhan! Baekhyun kau harus melihatnya!"

Pekikan dari mulut Zitao membuat kedua wanita yang sibuk berdebat mengharuskan memutar kepala kearah utara sesuai dengan arah jari telunjuk dari Zitao.

Baekhyun menggenggam gelas ditangannya kencang hingga memperlihatkan garis-garis otot kecilnya. Dengan kasar, ia meletakan gelas itu pada meja dan membut isinya sedikit menyiprat keluar.

Zitao dan Yixing saling memandang satu sama lain dan tersenyum licik.

…

Kakinya terus bergerak kesana-kesini, menilik setiap hadirin yang berlalu lalang, tapi sosok yang ia cari tidak kunjung terlihat.

"Sebenarnya dia kemana. Persetan! Kakiku pegal dibuatnya."

Hendak melanjutkan langkah yang terhenti, sebuah tubuh berpostur tinggi dan tegak menghalanginya.

Matanya yang tadi melihat kebawah, sedikit demi sedikit terangkat keatas.

"Luhan, kau sendirian?"

"Tidak." Jawab Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, masih mencoba mencari-cari diantara kerumunan.

"Kau cantik malam ini." Kris tersenyum. "Kau sudah memikirkan hal yang aku bicarakan kemarin 'kan? Jadi.. bagaimana?"

Luhan enggan melihat pria dihadapannya, mata bulatnya terus bergerak-gerak. "Kumohon hentikan, Kris. Berbahagialah bersama Tao."

"Lu, pikirkan lagi."

Luhan tidak ingin menjawab apapun.

"Hei! Kalian berdua sedang apa?" Tanya Chanyeol, sang mempelai pria yang kebetulan lewat.

"Aku sedang mencari Sehun, apa kau melihatnya?"

Chanyeol melangkah mendekat, bergabung diantara Luhan dan Kris yang sedikit terlihat canggung.

Luhan sedikit terpesona melihat Chanyeol yang tidak kalah tampan dari Sehun. _Well,_ Chanyeol memang tampan. Jika tidak, mungkin dulu luhan tidak mau berkencan dengannya.

"Apa kau melihat Baekhyun?"

Luhan mendesis, "Kau belum menjawab tapi sudah mengajukan pertanyaan. Baekhyun sedang mengobrol dengan dua orang wanita, kau tidak usah khawatir."

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan, sedangkan Kris hanya tersenyum.

Mereka berbincang-bincang, namun Kris hanya terdiam memandangi Luhan.

Sebenarnya Kris tidak menyangka akan dipertemukan kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya itu. Ia tidak bisa berbohong kalau selama beberapa tahun ini ia masih memiliki perasaan kepada Luhan, bahkan masih menginginkannya. Tapi takdir berkata lain, mereka dipertemukan kembali saat sudah memiliki seseorang. Kris menyadari saat tidak sengaja melihat cincin di jari manis Luhan saat mereka bertemu kembali pertama kalinya.

"Aku senang sekaligus sedih." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Aku senang menemukan pasangan yang benar-benar aku cintai. Tapi itu berarti aku tidak bisa menemani,melindungi, dan menghiburmu seperti dulu, Luhan. Aku satu-satunya sahabatmu, kau sudah kuanggap sebagai adikku sendiri." Tangannya mengelus lembut pucuk kepala Luhan.

Luhan tersenyum, memegang tangan Chanyeol yang berada di pucuk kepalanya untuk menurunkannya, lalu menggenggam dengan kedua tangannya. "Ini kehidupanmu. Jika kau bahagia aku akan bahagia. Aku wanita dewasa, Yeol."

Chanyeol balas tersenyum, "Kau hanya manja padaku, rusa kecil. Lantas nanti kau akan manja pada siapa lagi?"

"Uhm, tentu saja pada Sehun." Kata Luhan sambil tertawa, matanya menyipit.

"Itu akan buruk,Luhan."

Mereka berdua tertawa, mengabaikan keberadaan Kris.

 _Poor, Kris._

Dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh Baekhyun mendekat, kedua tangannya digunakan untuk menangkat gaun pernikahan yang menyulitkan lagkahnya, diikuti dengan dua wanita yang tersenyum licik dibelakangnya.

"Apa-apaan kau Luhan memegang tangan suamiku seperti itu!" sungut Baekhyun tak terima.

"Kau kenapa, Baek?" Tanya Luhan heran.

"Kau masih bertanya kenapa?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya dan tersenyum, mengambil sebuah gelas dari pelayan yang lewat dan menyemburkannya pada _dress_ putih milik Luhan.

Hal itu lantas menarik perhatian tamu undangan lain disekitarnya. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Kris menganga lebar dibuatnya.

Dengan segera Chanyeol menahan Baekhyun yang seperti akan menyerang Luhan.

"Baek, kau ini kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol menahan pergerakan Baekhyun.

"Kalian berpegangan tangan. kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya?! Kau ingin menghancurkan pernikahanmu sendiri, Yeol?"

Ok, Chanyeol mengerti penyakit kekanakan dan cemburu wanita yang baru saja menjadi istrinya itu kambuh. Namun beda halnya dengan Luhan, ia tahu betul apa yang terjadi. Luhan melirik Yixing dan Zitao yang tengah tersenyum licik secara bergantian.

"Lepaskan!" Baekhyun melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. " Aku ini istrimu! Kau tidak akan membela dia didepanku, bukan?" telunjuknya menunjuk kearah Luhan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam, ia tidak ingin memperburuk suasana. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini hari pernikahannya.

"Dasar wanita penggoda!" ujar Tao yang mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari Kris.

"Tao! Jaga mulutmu!"

Kini giliran Yixing yang tak mau kalah untuk bercicit, " Tao benar, Kris. Bukan kau saja yang digoda oleh jalang ini! Suamiku, dan mungkin pria berdompet tebal diluar sana." Yixing tersenyum remeh, "Cih! Tidak tahu malu! Kau sudah memiliki suami seperti Oh Sehun, lantas kau masih menginginkan suami orang?!"

Luhan hanya diam, ia tahu jika ia mengeluarkan suara satu patah katapun justru akan memperburuk suasana. Ini pernikahan Chanyeol, sahabat satu-satunya. Luhan tidak mau menghancurkan itu. Matanya melirik ke _dress_ nya yang sudah basah, lalu mendongak melihat melihat ke sekeliling. Terlihat para tamu undangan yang menatapnya kasihan, ada juga yang menatapnya tidak suka dan mencibir.

Luhan mematung, dengan pandangan kosong.

 _'Grep'_

Seseorang merengkuh bahunya yang sedikit gemetar. Membawanya keluar dari kerumunan.

Sehun menuntunnya berjalan keluar, dengan memeluk tubuhnya dari samping. "Jangan dengarkan mereka, okay?" gumaman itu terus Sehun katakan, mencoba untuk menenangkan Luhan. Ia mencopot jasnya lalu memakaikannya asal di pundak Luhan.

Sehun membawanya masuk kedalam mobil, mereka meninggalkan gedung itu. Suasana di dalam mobil yang gelap itu hening, Sehun sudah mencoba mengajak istrinya itu berbicara namun tidak ada jawaban apapun. Ia sedikit khawatir lalu menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan, kemudian menyalakan lampu yang ada diatasnya. Ingin melihat keadaan Luhan.

Menyender pada senderan, melipat tangannya di dada, dan mata yang menatap kosong ke depan. Itu yang Luhan lakukan saat ini.

Sehun menghela nafasnya lega.

"Kau tidak menangis?"

Luhan mengernyit melihat kearah Sehun, kemudian kembali melihat kearah depan. Bibirnya terangkat sebelah, " kau pikir aku akan menangis?"

Kembali Sehun menghela nafasnya lega, ia masih melihat wajah Luhan yang menyebalkan.

"Aku tidak akan mudah menangis, Sehun." Luhan tertawa renyah, " yang dapat membuatku menangis adalah kepergian orangtuaku. Selebihnya tak akan ada yang mampu membuat air mataku menetes dengan mudah. Mengerti?"

Sehun mendengus sebal, lalu kembali melajukan mobilnya. Ia pikir Luhan akan menangis, atau sebagainya. Tapi dugaanynya melenceng. Luhan tetap pada sifat angkuhnya.

"Aku ingin minum somek— soju yang dicampur dengan mekju/beer—."

"Hanya itu yang kau inginkan?"

Luhan mengangguk.

…

Mereka sedang memandangi _City Lights_ dari dalam mobil, di dekat sungai Han.

Luhan yang meminta, walaupun Sehun sedikit keberatan.

Pantulan lampu berwarna-warni terlihat di permukaan air, bahkan di mata rusa milik Luhan.

"Aku sangat menyukai _City Lights_." Ujar Luhan sambil menegak minumannya.

"Jangan minum terlalu banyak, Luhan."

Sehun memang tidak minum. Bukan karena tidak suka, ia sangat suka apalagi dalam keadaan dingin seperti ini. Tapi niatnya kali ini hanya untuk menemani Luhan saja, ia tahu walaupun Luhan terlihat sangat baik namun perasaannya terpukul. Siapa yang tidak sedih jika dipermalukan didepan banyak orang; lagipula Sehun menyetir, bisa kacau kalau ia ikut minum.

"Kau tidak mau?"

Sehun menggeleng. Mengambil sebuah rokok dan mengepulkan asapnya begitu saja.

"Minumlah Sehun." Sepertinya Luhan sudah masuk dalam mode mabuknya. Tangannya yang memegang gelas kecil menjalar kearah Sehun.

"Aku tidak ingin, Luhan."

Luhan mendecak, lalu menegak kemulutnya sendiri.

"Berhentilah merokok."

"Berhentilah bicara sebelum aku kembali menyulut rokok ini kewajahmu."

Untuk kesekian kali, Luhan harus menelan ludahnya sendiri. Menurutnya Sehun sedikit mengerikan dan tidak suka bermain-main dengan ucapannya.

"Semua orang hanya menilaiku dari luarnya saja."

"…"

"Ya. Aku memang terlihat sangat menyedihkan." Luhan tertawa, kembali menyesap gelas kecil itu.

"Kau benar. Aku bukan apa-apa tanpa keluargamu, Sehun."

Sehun mendongak kearah Luhan, kemudian mematikan api yang menyala diujung benda putih dan panjang itu.

"Aku sangat menyayangi Ibu dan Ayahmu. Kau benar. Mereka membesarkanku dengan baik. Aku hanya perlu membalas semua kebaikan mereka. Tapi itu tidak akan cukup."

"Lu…"

"Dan aku tahu bahwa kau punya segalanya, tapi aku tak punya apa-apa disini tanpamu."

"Luhan.."

Luhan kembali menuangkan minuman itu, namun Sehun menepisnya kuat-kuat.

"Kau terlalu banyak minum."

Luhan keras kepala, tangannya tetap mencoba meraih minuman yang sudah Sehun jauhkan darinya.

"Aku ingin minum, biarkan aku minum sehhmptt.."

Sehun membungkan mulut Luhan dengan bibirnya. Mulutnya yang dingin dan bercampur alcohol dapat Sehun rasakan.

Luhan menggeliat disela ciumannya, mengijinkan lidah Sehun melesak kedalam dan bermain-main. Ia mengepal erat-erat lengannya di antara rambut Sehun ketika dirinya menghisap kuat lidahnya. Luhan mendominasi sedikit agresif.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, desahan kecewa sedikit terdengar. Ia mengendus-endus ceruk leher Luhan, menggigit kecil telinganya.

Ia bangun dari joknya dan beralih pada jok Luhan, menurunkan senderannya hingga terbaring. Sehun menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Mereka sama-sama ingin.

"Kau menginginkannya disini? Sekarang?"

Sehun menyeringai, ia membasahi bibirnya sendiri sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

BIG THANKS to :

Hyunhee1104|light kalian|pry90004| |Juna Oh|Selenia Oh|Ayu761|Seravin509|lulu-shi|Arifahohse|Chanbaekhunlove|deerhanhuniie|laabaikands|misslah|hunexohan|misslah|noVi|DBSJY|fuckyeahSeKaiYeol|OhXiSeLu|ramyoon|Rly.C JaeKyu| exindira|suzycemplux|hanlulu11|NopwillineKaiSoo

*Kisseu atu-atu*

Sumpah demi nama aku /gak boleh bawa-bawa tuhan/ aku seneng banget sama yang setia review ff ini. Aku sih fine aja kalo ada sider, tapi menurutku review satu atau dua buah kata aja udah termasuk apresiasi buat aku tersendiri. Hehehe.

Terima kasih banyak yang sudah setia nunggu, maaf aku agak lama updatenya:p

Oh ya, di chap ini aku belum bisa jelasin siapa Haowen sebenarnya. Wkwkwk /digampar.

Chanbaek naik scooter bareng aaaak gua seneng banget parah! HunHan kapan hikseu:""""" ah sudahlah:""""

 **Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 I'll get you

Luhan menggeliat disela ciumannya, mengijinkan lidah Sehun melesak kedalam dan bermain-main. Ia mengepal erat-erat lengannya di antara rambut Sehun ketika dirinya menghisap kuat lidahnya. Luhan mendominasi sedikit agresif.

Sehun melepaskan ciumannya, desahan kecewa sedikit terdengar. Ia mengendus-endus ceruk leher Luhan, menggigit kecil telinganya.

Ia bangun dari joknya dan beralih pada jok Luhan, menurunkan senderannya hingga terbaring. Sehun menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya. Mereka sama-sama ingin.

"Kau menginginkannya disini? Sekarang?"

Sehun menyeringai, ia membasahi bibirnya sendiri sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka.

* * *

 ** _Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _~ ONE LAST TIME ~_**

* * *

 _Who are we? Just a speck of dust within the galaxy?_

 _(Siapa kita? Hanya sebutir debu galaksi?)_

 _Woe is me, if we're not careful turns into reality_

 _(Siallah aku, jika kita tak hati-hati, berubah menjadi kenyataan)_

 _Don't you dare let our best memories bring your sorrow_

 _(Jangan kau berani-berani biarkan kenangan terbaik kita membawa duka padamu)_

 _Yesterday I saw a lion kiss a deer_

 _(Kemarin kulihat seekor singa mencium rusa)_

 _'Klik'_

Luhan menghentikan alunan musik yang ia putar, melepas sepasang headseat yang terpasang di telinganya.

"Hah yang benar saja! Yang terjadi semalam, singa menerkam rusa yang sedang mabuk." Guraunya sendirian di dalam lift, sambil terkikik mengingat aktivitas seksnya dengan Sehun semalam di dalam mobil. Bersyukur karna kaca mobilnya gelap dan kedap suara. Jika tidak, orang yang lewat bisa curiga karna mendengar desahan erotis mereka yang menggila. Ditambah lagi mereka melakukannya hampir dua jam. Termasuk seks yang berdurasi panjang mengingat tempat mereka sempit dan sedikit menghalang pergerakan.

Pintu lift terbuka, Luhan memasukan headseat ke dalam tasnya sambil melangkah keluar. Para pekerja yang sedang sibuk menyempatkan diri menyapa Luhan yang sedang lewat dihadapan mereka. Luhan hanya tersenyum semau dirinya saja, sambil sesekali menegak _Americano coffee_ di sebuah cup putih yang dibawanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tiffany." Sapa Luhan sambil tersenyum pada sekretaris yang sedang berkutik pada sebuah komputer.

"Selamat pagi juga, Luhan. Eeeeh tungg—"

Sebelum Tiffany berhasil menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Luhan sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam ruangan atasannya itu.

Luhan tersenyum masam, melihat pemandangan yang disajikan untuknya pagi-pagi seperti ini. Ia lebih memilih bungkam dan terus menyaksikan, sambil sesekali menyeruput kopinya. Rupanya mereka belum menyadari keberadaan Luhan.

"Ahh.. Lebih cepat Junmyeon. Mhh, aku akan _datang_."

"Mhh..Shh ya, ya say-ahh.. sayang, bersama." Jumnyeon menghentakan tubuhnya maju mundur dengan cepat dan keras pada gadis yang telentang setengah telanjang diatas meja kerjanya.

"Ahhh.." Desahan panjang lolos dari mulut keduanya setelah sama-sama mencapai puncak.

"Ck ck ck ck." Luhan mendecak, tangannya melipat di dada.

Kedua orang yang tengah terengah itu menengok kearahnya dengan ekspresi terkaget. Wanita yang Luhan yakini adalah korban Junmyeon selanjutnya itu langsung terburu-buru merapikan pakaiannya kembali, membungkukan badannya dengan sopan lalu berlari kecil keluar dari ruangan.

"Luhan sejak kapan—"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, "pakai celanamu dulu bodoh."

Junmyeon menunduk kearah bawah, mendapati penisnya yang basah dan terkulai lemah. Lalu dengan cepat memakai celananya kembali dan duduk di kursi kebanggannya.

"Ada apa sepagi ini menemuiku, sayang?"

Luhan melemparkan sebuah map berwarna kuning begitu saja di meja, dan mendudukan dirinya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Junmyeon mengangkat kedua alisnya.

"Kau bisa membaca, bukan? Baca saja sendiri!" jawab Luhan ketus, "dan, jangan panggil aku sayang! Menjijikan!"

Bahunya terangkat ringan, Junmyeon mengalihkan matanya pada map itu. Membukanya dan membaca semua yang tertulis di secarik kertas yang berada dalam map. Matanya seketika membulat. Luhan tersenyum miring.

"Jangan bercanda Luhan." Menutup map itu lalu menghempaskan begitu saja diatas meja.

"Aku?" Luhan menunjuk dirinya sendiri menggunakan telunjuk, "bercanda? Tidak sama sekali."

"Luhan jangan main-main, kau salah satu model terbaik di agensiku! Kau terikat kontrak!"

"Kita akan bertemu dipengadilan." Luhan bangkit dan berniat meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Kau bisa terkena denda! Kau lupa?!"

Kembali berbalik, melihat sang pemilik agensi yang menatapnya kesal seolah tidak terima atas keputusannya ini.

"Uang suamiku mengalir seperti air, kalau kau tidak lupa."

Luhan melanjutkankan langkahnya dan menggapai knop pintu.

Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang wanita membuka pintu dari arah yang berlawanan, menyebabkan kopi dari cup yang digenggam Luhan terciprat keluar mengenai baju wanita itu.

"Ah! Panas panas!" wanita itu sibuk menarik-narik bajunya, meredakan rasa panas.

Luhan tidak kaget sedikitpun, ia bahkan menyeringai. "Ups.."

Menghentikan tangan yang menarik-narik bajunya sendiri, Yixing mendongak kearah Luhan yang seperti sedang mendapat _jack pot_ melihatnya.

"Sialan! Kau sengaja melakukannya kan!" Luhan sedikit mundur sambil tertawa kecil ketika Yixing mendekat dengan bara api yang menyala di matanya. " Wow, wow apa yang akan kau lakukan Yixing- _ah_?"

Tangan kanannya sudah berada diudara, siap dihadiahkan untuk Luhan yang tertawa mengejeknya, " jalang sialan! Rasakan in!"

Luhan mengerjapkan matanya setelah ia sempat mengernyit, tubuhnya yang sempat condong kebelakang kembali tegak. Menyibakan poni panjangnya kebelakang dan tersenyum mengejek.

Berterimakasihlah pada Junmyeon yang telah menepis tangan istrinya. Oh tidak, Luhan sudah tahu ini akan terjadi. Makanya ia santai atas apa yang akan di lakukan Yixing.

Luhan membungkukan tubuhnya sebelum keluar dari ruangan yang sebentar lagi akan terjadi perang dunia ketiga. "Terimakasih sudah menepis tangan istrimu yang lancang ini, Junmyeon." Lalu menutup pintu itu dengan keras.

Junmyeon yang mendapatkan tatapan mematikan dari sang istri hanya menegak ludahnya kasar dan berjalan mundur.

"Kau membelanya!"

"Dia mengundurkan diri dari sini pasti gara-gara perbuatanmu semalam!"

"Oh itu bagus!" Yixing menjawab dengan nada penuh kepuasan.

"Tunggu sebentar—" hidungnya kembang kempis, menghirup aroma yang ganjil dipikirannya, " Bajingan! Kau melakukan seks dengannya sepagi ini dikantor?"

Junmyeon bergerak menjauh, mengamankan diri dari amukan yang mungkin akan terjadi beberapa saat lagi.

"Aku tidak melakukannya dengan Luhan!" Ok, spontan ia menutup mulutnya yang bodoh.

"Bedebah! Walaupun kau tidak melakukan dengannya, sama saja kau seks dengan wanita lain!"

Yixing menggeram marah, ia melempar sebuah buku tebal pada tubuh suaminya dengan brutal. Tidak peduli. Ia sangat marah kali ini.

"Aw! Ampun sayaaaang.."

Kembali melemparkan semua benda yang ada di dekatnya, " tidak ada ampun!".

"Ini untukmu yang membela Luhan tadi!" melemparkan kembali sebuah tumpukan file. "Yixing sayang, ampuni aku.."

"Dan ini! Untuk kau yang tidak pernah berhenti seks dengan wanita lain!"

' _Bruk'_

 _'Bruk'_

 _'Bruk'_

Entah sudah seperti apa keadaan di dalam sana, para karyawan yang lewat hanya menatap horor kearah ruangan. Tiffany, sang sekretaris yang berada di luar ruangan sudah terbiasa akan hal ini dan lebih memilih memasang earphone agar tetap konsentrasi pada pekerjaannya.

…

Luhan mendorong sebuah pintu kaca yang sudah tidak asing lagi untuknya, para pekerja disana menyambutnya dengan ramah.

"Sayang, kenapa tidak menghubungiku dulu sebelum kesini?" Tanya seorang wanita yang tengah hamil muda mendekat.

Luhan tersenyum, "Kyungsoo _eonni_ , tidak usah berlebihan. Aku sudah sering kesini bukan?"

Kyungsoo membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan ringan dan tersenyum. Ia adalah pemilik salah satu salon yang cukup terkenal di kota Seoul, selain itu ia juga merupakan istri dari sepupu suaminya – Kim Jongin— dan juga teman perempuan satu-satunya yang dimiliki Luhan, walau tidak terlalu dekat.

Kuku-kuku di jari tangannya sedang dimanjakan oleh salah satu pekerja salon; ini adalah kegiatan rutin Luhan yang tidak boleh terlewatkan seminggu sekali.

"Bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedang duduk disampingnya.

"Tetap menyebalkan." Jawab Luhan yang masih sibuk memperhatikan kukunya.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum maklum.

Salonnya sangat ramai dikunjungi oleh para langganan setianya, apalagi menjelang akhir pekan seperti ini.

Luhan bergerak tidak nyaman dalam duduknya. Bukan karena keramaian, melainkan suara-suara lancang para wanita tukang gossip yang daritadi sibuk menyebutkan namanya.

Apa mulut mereka tidak ada bahan obrolan lain yang lebih bermutu dibanding harus bergosip tentang Luhan yang belum tentu kebenarannya?

Kyungsoo menggenggam jari jemari Luhan, " tidak usah di dengar, ya."

Luhan menghela nafasnya kasar, dan mengangguk pelan.

Tunggu, sepertinya ia mengenali suara-suara wanita yang tidak terlalu jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Oh ok, Luhan mengerti dalang semua ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zitao dan juga… Baekhyun.

Bersamaan dengan kukunya yang sudah rampung dan terlihat cantik, Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah para wanita itu. Kyungsoo tidak dapat mencegah jika Luhan sudah seperti ini.

Raut wajahnya menampakan jelas kekesalan yang ia rasakan.

Zitao yang menyadari kalau Luhan mendekat semakin gencar menyebut-nyebut namanya disela obrolan mereka. Senyuman miring tersungging di bibirnya.

"Hai."

Mereka yang tadi sibuk berceloteh tiba-tiba bungkam, menoleh kearah Luhan yang berdiri tepat dibelakang mereka sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada.

"Kenapa kalian diam?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada lembut dan memasang wajah polos penuh pertanyaan, " tadi aku mendengar namaku terus kalian sebut. Sepertinya menyenangkan membicarakanku dibelakang. Bukan begitu?"

Luhan memainkan kuku-kukunya, sesekali melihat kearah para wanita yang masih bungkam. Ia mengangkat setengah bibirnya, tersenyum remeh.

"Kau!" Baekhyun bangun dari duduknya dan mendekat kearah Luhan dengan tatapan tidak suka.

Zitao dibelakang sana semakin senang, terlihat dari senyuman licik yang masih tercetak jelas.

Suasana menegang, para pengunjung dan pegawai pura-pura tidak mendengar maupun melihat kejadian di sekitar.

Dengan langkah pasti, Luhan ikut mendekat beberapa langkah dengan kepala yang sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan pahatan dagu indah miliknya.

"Apa? Kau ingin mempermalukan dengan menyiramku untuk ketiga kalinya?" Luhan terkekeh. "Mana airnya? Aku tidak melihat ada air." Memiringkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, berpura-pura mencari air yang mungkin akan disiram oleh istri sahabatnya itu.

"Kau berani padaku?!" Baekhyun meningkatkan volumenya.

"Memangnya kau pikir kau berani padaku?!" Luhan ikut meningkatkan volume suaranya, tangannya berkecak pinggang dengan kepala sedikit di kedepankan. Menandakan kalau ia jauh lebih berani dari yang Baekhyun pikirkan.

"Kau bodoh Baekhyun! Kemana angin deras disitu condongnya, sangat mudah terpengaruh dengan perkataan orang lain! Mau saja diperbodoh Yixing dan Zitao, sangat bodoh."

"Jangan berlagak seolah kau mengajariku, penggoda!"

Luhan mengangguk-ngangguk dan tersenyum, " well, kau memang harus belajar padaku karena kau sangat terlihat..hm, bagaimana aku mengatakannya ya?" ia meletakan jari telunjuk di dagu, menyipitkan matanya sesaat seolah tengah berpikir, "bodoh. Ya, kau bodoh. Aku akan mengajarimu cara agar tidak mudah terpengaruh mulut-mulut berbisa." Baekhyun menggeram tidak terima.

"WANITA JALANG! URUS SAJA DIRIMU SENDIRI!"

"Aku wanita bebas, sayang. Tapi aku bukan jalang apalagi penggoda." Luhan menggeleng sambil mengerucutkan bibir mungilnya.

Baekhyun wanita yang mudah tersulut emosinya, berbanding terbalik dengan Luhan yang santai tapi dapat menyulut emosi hanya dengan kata-kata yang ia lontarkan.

Chanyeol memang mendapatkan pasangan yang sangat jauh berbeda dengan pasangannya terdahulu—Luhan. Mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah kepalang cinta pada wanita cerewet yang mengumbar kecemburuan dengan emosi yang membuncah itu.

"KAU JALANG TIDAK TAHU DIRI! MENJAUH DARI SUAMIKU! Jangan pernah menampakan batang hidungmu lagi dihadapannya!"

"Aku sahabatnya, Baek. Aku mengenal dia lebih dulu, Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak 8 tahun lalu. Kau bahkan belum satu tahun mengenalnya." Luhan mendengus, " apa jadinya jika ia mendengarmu menyuruh aku menjauhinya? Cih kekanakan!"

"Jangan dengarkan wanita itu, Baek. Mulutnya penuh bualan. Habisi saja wanita penggoda itu!" ujar Zitao yang ada dibelakang sana.

"Jaga ucapanmu Tao!" Luhan beralih memandang Zitao.

"Kau bahkan tidak sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu. Oh aku ingat, wanita murahan sepertimu tidak memiliki sopan santun."

Wajah itu, Luhan sebenarnya ingin menyakar dan mengobrak-abrik dengan kuku panjangnya yang baru saja di hias. Zitao memang lebih tua darinya, lalu apa urusannya dengan Luhan yang bahkan dulu hanya mengenal namanya saja. Lagi pula Luhan memang seperti ini, jadi lupakan sopan santun yang tidak dimiliki Luhan.

"Kau berkata sopan santun seolah mulutmu itu suci!"

Diam. Sekumpulan wanita termasuk Baekhyun dan Zitao mengatupkan mulutnya.

"Lihatlah lihatlah—" Luhan berbalik dan kembali mendekat kearah Kyungsoo, " jadi disini siapa yang murahan? Tentu saja kalian dengan mulut-mulut lancang sok suci!"

"Beraninya!" Zitao bangkit dan begerak cepat mendekat kearah Luhan.

"Keluar dari sini."

Bukan, itu bukan Luhan yang mengatakan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan pemilik salon mewah ini, Kyungsoo.

"Tapi Nyonya Kim.."

"Keluar, kalian keluarlah. Sudah cukup menyakiti perasaan Luhan dan mengganggu ketenangan pengunjungku. Terima kasih atas waktu kalian."

"Kyungsoo _eonni._ " Kini Baekhyun yang mendekat dengan rasa bersalah pada sang pemilik salon ini, " dia yang memulainya." Tuduh Baekhyun menunjuk kearah Luhan.

Luhan sedikit terkikik, ia melipat bibirnya kedalam untuk menahan tawa. Tentu saja Kyungsoo akan membelanya dari wanita-wanita seperti mereka. Ini hiburan menarik, mengingat tadi keduanya sudah habis-habisan mengatainya, lalu sekarang memasang wajah memelas meminta maaf pada Kyungsoo.

"Kembalilah kesini setelah kalian tidak lagi hobby menggosipi orang lain. Jadi dengan baik-baik, aku memohon."

Zitao dan Baekhyun yang malu, membungkukan tubuhnya dan pergi. Zitao masih melirik sinis pada Luhan dengan ekor matanya.

Senyuman penuh kemenangan tercetak jelas di bibir Luhan, ia tidak perlu membuang tenaga mengurusi wanita seperti mereka.

"Sudah jangan dengarkan mereka. Aku akan ke dalam dulu, ya?" Ujar Kyungsoo menepuk bahu Luhan, Luhan mengangguk meng-iyakan.

Bukan tidak memiliki alasan Kyungsoo tidak membela Luhan, istri dari sepupu suaminya yang sudah ia kenal sejak 2 tahun bahkan lebih. Ia mengenal Luhan semenjak dirinya berpacaran dengan Kim Jongin dibangku perkuliahan. Kyungsoo sudah mengetahui latar belakang Luhan, mengetahui kekurangan dari wanita cantik itu. Walaupun Luhan terlihat sangat kuat dengan segala keangkuhannya, tapi ia tahu betul perasaan wanita sebatang kara itu. Sekuat apapun Luhan, ia juga memiliki hati dan perasaan, sama seperti wanita lain. Luhan yang terpuruk dengan kesedihan terdalamnya – karena orangtua— sampai saat ini, mendorong Kyungsoo untuk tetap bersikap baik walaupun kelakuan dan ucapannya jauh dari kata menyenangkan. Luhan sangat tertutup dan tidak mau menceritakan keluh kesahnya. Bahkan hanya akan berbicara panjang lebar pada orang terdekat atau orang yang menyinggungnya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, Luhan dan Sehun memiliki sifat yang tidak jauh berbeda.

Kyungsoo kadang berfikir, mengapa Luhan bisa sekuat itu.

Hidup memang sangat rumit. Sebenarnya siapa yang menggoda siapa? Luhan tidak pernah berniat menggoda siapapun, terlebih lagi lelaki yang sudah beristri. Ia sudah cukup memiliki suami seperti Oh Sehun, pengusaha muda yang sangat mapan.

Soal Kris, memang tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ia masih memiliki perasaan pada cinta pertamanya itu. Tapi tidak pernah terbesit sekalipun untuk kembali bersama. Dan Junmyeon, lelaki itu memang perayu perempuan. Kenapa ia yang harus selalu disalahkan? Lalu dengan Chanyeol, apa salah jika lelaki dan perempuan bersahabat atau sekedar mengobrol bersama dan saling menghibur?

…

Sehun terlihat sangat segar hari ini, Jongin bisa melihatnya karna ini tidak nampak seperti biasa. Ia mengamati Sehun semenjak rapat tadi pagi berlangsung sampai jam istirahat ini.

Klien dan karyawan yang mengikuti rapat ini sudah berhambur keluar, tinggalah dua sahabat di ruangan ini.

"Kau berbeda."

"Ya?" Sehun menutup laptopnya.

Jongin mendecak kesal, "telingamu yang sakit atau kau yang bodoh?"

Sehun hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya.

"Bahkan kau malah tertawa."

"Baiklah aku tidak tertawa." Ujarnya datar. Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Luhan."

"Ya?"

"Luhan. Kau mencintainya?"

Sehun menautkan alisnya, bukan tidak mengerti pertanyaan sepupu berkulit eksotis itu. Hanya saja itu terdengar aneh ditelinganya.

"Tidak."

Jongin mendongak kearah Sehun yang berdiri disampingnya sambil membolak-balikan sebuah file. " Yang benar saja." Katanya masih tidak percaya.

"Memang tidak. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Sehun pada Jongin yang menatapnya tidak suka. "Ok, ok. Aku akan mencoba."

"Mencoba apa?"

"Mencintainya."

"Bodoh! Kau pikir cinta itu makanan yang bisa kau coba sesukamu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahunya ringan, "Kupikir, ya. Karena sama-sama dapat dicoba 'kan?"

"Bodoh!"

Umpatan Jongin tidak Sehun hiraukan. Ponsel yang berada disaku celananya bergetar, dengan segera ia menerima sebuah panggilan dan berjalan sedikit menjauh.

"Hm."

"…"

"Apa kau yakin?"

"…"

"Baiklah."

"…"

"Hm."

"…"

"Ya."

"…"

"Hm."

Sehun menutup panggilan dan menaruh kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Kembali mendekat kearah Jongin.

"Siapa?Klien?" Tanya Jongin. Dia memang selalu penasaran apa yang dilakukan sepupu— tanpa ekspresi— kesayangannya itu.

"Luhan."

Demi kucing abu-abu gendut milik Luhan, Jongin hampir tidak percaya. Percakapan telfon macam apa itu, tidak terdengar romantis, setidaknya tidak irit kata seolah menghemat biaya telfon.

Sehun yang mengetahui apa dibalik ekspresi Jongin hanya menatap malas. "Setidaknya dia bisa mendengar desahanku setiap malam."

Jongin hanya tersenyum masam. Ingin rasanya menimpuk Sehun dengan batu besar, kalau bisa berapi seperti meteor.

"Otakmu terisi desahan saja, ya?" ujar Jongin, " seriuslah jalani hidupmu dengan Luhan."

Sehun yang sedang merapihkan penampilannya, harus terhenti. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Jauhi wanitamu itu. Memang Luhan tidak cukup?"  
Sambil meraih kunci mobil Jongin, Sehun mendesis tidak suka. "Sudahlah. Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Itu urusanku,Ok?" jawabnya sambil berlalu begitu saja.

"Tembok, batu, besi, tempurung kelapa. Seperti itulah otakmu Sehun. Gumam Jongin menatap kepergian Sehun yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu.

…

Tidak ada angin topan ataupun badai Katrina – Oh, itu berlebihan! Dan entah dari mana asalnya ide buruk itu berasal. Luhan menenteng beberapa _bag_ bahan makanan yang ia beli di supermarket terdekat setelah pulang dari salon milik Kyungsoo.

Ya, dia akan melakukan satu kegiatan yang tidak bisa dilakukannya dengan baik.

Dengan percaya diri, ia meletakan belanjaan itu diatas meja makan di dapur kecil apartemennya.

Kepercayaannya berasal dari Kyungsoo yang tadi menyarankan untuk memasak dan akan mengirim tutorialnya melalui chat. Luhan merogoh ponselnya dari dalam tas tangan. Jari-jarinya meliuk diatas layar ponsel untuk mencari kontak seseorang yang akan ia hubungi.

" _Hm."_ Suara disebrang sana terdengar ditelinganya.

" Sehun pulanglah ke apartemen. Aku akan memasak makan siang untukmu."

" _Apa kau yakin?"_ Apa dia meremehkanku? Gerutu Luhan dalam hati tidak terima.

"Tentu saja. Aku memiliki langkah-langkahnya dari Kyungsoo."

 _"Baiklah."_

Luhan berteriak senang dalam hati karna Sehun sepertinya tidak meragukannya atas kejadian yang terdahulu.

"Kau harus pulang, mengerti?"

 _"Hm."_

"Ok, aku tunggu."

 _"Ya."_

"Ck!" Luhan mendecak sebal.

"Hm."

Ibu jarinya menekan layar untuk mengakhiri panggilan. Sepertinya Sehun sedang sakit gigi. Pikir Luhan sedikit ngaco.

Setelah beberapa menit Luhan memulai dan sudah membersihkan sayuran dan ikan, entah bersih atau tidak Luhan-pun tidak tahu. Ia sedang menuangkan minyak goreng ke dalam wajan, memasukan ikan yang sudah ia bumbui dengan asal – lebih tepatnya seperti sedang melempar makanan pada ikan di kolam.

Tanpa diduga-duga cipratan minyak mengenai lengannya dan membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

"Kenapa sulit sekali." Gerutunya sambil bergerak menjauh dari wajan.

"Eh tunggu." Luhan meraih ponselnya yang terletak di meja, beberapa detik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Merutuki kebodohannya. "Ya Tuhan! Seharusnya ikannya di _grill_ bukan di goreng. Bagaimana ini?" tanyanya mondar-mandir tidak jelas sambil sesekali mengumpat karena cipratan minyak itu terus mengenainya.

"Ah sudahlah. Ini tidak masalah."

…

Sehun membuka pintu apartemen, terdengar kegaduhan dari dapur. Ia tersenyum membayangkan Luhan yang sedang memasak disana. Setan apa yang merasukinya, Sehun juga tidak tahu kenapa ia percaya saja jika Luhan akan memasak untuknya. Tapi otak cerdasnya tidak dapat bekerja dengan baik setelah mendapatkan telfon dari istrinya itu, ia kepalang senang. Bahkan sepanjang jalan dihabiskan untuk tersenyum sendiri.

Benarkah?Luhan rela memasak untuknya? Hanya itu yang terbesit dalam otaknya dari tadi.

Dengan langkah hati-hati Sehun mendekat kearah dapur, suara keributan itu membuatnya terkekeh pelan. Matanya cukup dikejutkan saat melihat dapur bak kapal pecah, namun itu tidak terlalu mengejutkannya. Daripada Luhan yang—

"Luhan! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!"  
Luhan sontak memutar tubuhnya dan sedikit kaget.

"Tuan Oh, kau sudah datang?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum terpaksa lalu kembali fokus pada sesuatu didepannya.

Harapan Sehun untuk menyantap makanan Luhan yang mungkin dapat membunuhnya sirna begitu saja, ketika melihat Luhan yang nampak konyol dihadapannya.

Sehun sedikit berjengit geli. "Kau ini apa-apaan, huh?"

Dengan malas Luhan mematikan kompor dan berjalan mendekati Sehun.

"Minyaknya terus menyiprat kearahku! Dan harusnya ikan itu di grill bukan di goreng." Jawabnya dengan nada kesal.

Sedikit menggelitik perut Sehun memang, melihat tampilan Luhan yang konyol saat ini. Bagaimana tidak membuat Sehun menahan tawanya, Luhan dihadapannya ini Luhan yang aneh. Memakai helm miliknya dan juga jas hujan. Memangnya ia akan berkendara kemana?

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu. Aku pintar bukan? Lihatlah kulitku terbebas dari cipratan minyak sialan itu." Ujar Luhan dengan bangganya yang malah membuat Sehun mengganggap bahwa ia terlihat bodoh.

Sehun menggeleng-geleng frustasi. " Berdandanlah dan lupakan semua ini. Kita makan diluar saja. Ini terlalu merepotkanmu."

Luhan merasa kesal sedikit, namun ia tidak dapat menolak. Ia rasa dirinya juga sudah menyerah dengan kegiatannya itu. Lebih baik memanjakan perutnya dengan makanan-makanan restaurant bintang lima.

…

Matanya terus meneliti pergerakan si kecil dibawah sana yang sedang bermain dengan para pelayan, gelakan tawa dan kebahagiaan tercetak jelas pada ekspresi anak kecil yang menurut Luhan menghalangi segala langkahnya dirumah ini.

Luhan sedang berdiri diatas balkon kamarnya. Sehun menyuruhnya pulang kerumah orangtua mereka setelah makan siang tadi.

Jari jemarinya ia tempelkan pada besi balkon.

Suara ketukan sepatu terdengar dari arah belakang, membuat Luhan harus memutar kepalanya sesaat.

Wanita paruh baya itu mendekat, berdiri tepat disamping Luhan.

"Lihatlah Haowen, dia sangat bahagia."

Luhan enggan menjawab.

"Aku harap kau dapat menjadi ibu yang baik untuknya."

Luhan sedikit mendengus. "Ibu, sudahlah!"

Nyonya Oh melihat seklias wajah kesal milik Luhan, bibirnya melengkung keatas saat melihat cucunya sedang asyik bermain di halaman belakang rumah mereka.

"Dia membutuhkan Ibu."

"Bukan hanya dia saja. Aku juga membutuhkan Ibuku, Bu!Huh."

"Dia tidak memiliki Ibu."

Sedikit berfikir, Luhan merasa iba. Apa maksud ibu mertuanya itu? " Aku juga tidak memiliki ibu, ibu tidak ingat? Astaga, bahkan bocah itu masih memiliki ayah!"

Dengan satu tarikan nafas, Nyonya Oh menjelaskan semuanya pada Luhan yang selalu menyela ucapannya itu.

…

Luhan terdiam, hatinya sesak. Melihat anak itu— Haowen, seolah tidak memiliki beban apapun dari hidupnya. Luhan memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu setelah sekitar setengah jam yang lalu ibu mertuanya menceritakan semua tentang Haowen.

Haowen adalah anak Oh Sehun yang lahir saat ia dibangku perkuliahan di semester ketujuh. Sehun tidak pernah memiliki hubungan apapun dengan perempuan selain untuk memuaskan hasrat kelelakiannya.

Luhan kembali memutar memori atas penjelasan ibu mertuanya tadi di balkon.

 _"Ibu dulu bangga padanya karna selalu fokus belajar tanpa melirik wanita. Tapi ternyata dibalik semua itu dia mengecewakan, amat sangat mengecewakanku."_ Luhan tersenyum miring saat mengingat kalimat ini dari sang Ibu mertua ditelinganya.

" _Sehun menghamili adik kelasnya yang masih duduk di tahun pertama High School."_

Itu terdengar gila. Batin Luhan.

 _"Sehun tidak ingin bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya dan membiarkan wanita itu begitu saja. Suatu hari saat Ibu dan Ayah mengunjungi Sehun disana, wanita itu datang ke hotel kami dan mengatakan bahwa ia sedang mengandung anak dari Sehun. Sehun menarik wanita itu menjauh, lalu kembali ke kamar hotel dan berujar 'Jangan dengarkan wanita itu. Wanita disini selalu memanfaatkan keadaan dengan cara seperti itu.' Untuk sementara itu kami yakin, sebelum akhirnya kecurigaan menyelimutiku dan Ayahnya."_

Luhan berjalan gontai memasuki kamar mandi.

 _"Kecurigaan dimulai saat ibu dan ayah berkunjung ke apartemen-nya. Kebetulan Sehun sedang ada kelas dan kami memang mempunyai kunci duplikat tanpa sepengetahuannya. Betapa melorotnya jantung ibu saat melihat keadaan kamar itu berantakan dan dipenuhi aroma khas bercinta, juga kondom bekas serta pakaian dalam wanita.. yang berbeda-beda berserakan dilantai."_

Melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya dilantai dan memasuki bathub yang sudah terisi air hangat.

 _"Ayahmu hampir mati ditempat saat melihat sebuah laci yang berisikan satu pack alat kontrasepsi. Ohh, itu sangat memalukan." Nyonya Oh mengusap wajahnya kasar._

 _"Ayahmu menyuruh orang orang untuk menyelidiki gadis itu, betapa terkejutnya kami saat mengetahui bahwa usianya masih 15 tahun dan berada di tingkat pertama High School." Nyonya Oh menjeda sebentar dan menghela nafasnya, " namun Sehun tetap tidak mengakui juga. Sampai anak itu lahir dan kami melakukan serangkaian test DNA. DNA-nya cocok dengan Sehun. Tapi Sehun tetap enggan mengakuinya. Keesokan harinya mayat wanita itu ditemukan tepat dibelakang rumah sakit. Tahukkah kau Luhan? Sehun tetap tidak peduli sama sekali."_

Luhan merilekskan tubuhnya di dalam sana, penjelasan Nyonya Oh masih terngiang di telinganya.

 _"Ibu menyuruh Ayahmu untuk memerintahkan seseorang untuk menjaga Haowen di Amerika. Ibu tidak mau mengejutkanmu dengan membawa pulang seorang bayi dan berkata bahwa ia cucu kami." Ibu semakin terisak, "Dan untuk menambah penderitaan si kecil, Sehun masih tidak mau mengakui Haowen sampai usianya dua tahun, bahkan ia tidak merasa bersalah atas semua kejadian itu. Hiks."_

 _"Sehun menyayangi Haowen." Ujar Luhan sinis._

 _"Ya, dia sadar dua tahun yang lalu. Tapi Luhan ketahuilah, itu tidak membuat sifatnya berubah. Ibu dan ayah tidak mengerti kenapa seperti ini, neneknya membesarkannya dengan baik, ibu yakin dia mungkin terbawa teman-temannya saja."_

 _"Apa masalahnya untukku? Jika kalian ingin, bawa saja Haowen kerumah ini dan itu bukan urusanku."_

 _"Jika Sehun mau mengakuinya mungkin itu tidak masalah, Luhan! Tapi kami juga tidak mau mempengaruhi bisnis keluarga yang sedang pesat pada waktu itu, akan ditaruh dimana nama keluarga besar kita. Percuma saja kami membawa Haowen kesini jika Sehun tidak menerimanya. Kami membesarkannya di Amerika bukan tanpa alasan. Menunggu Sehun menerimanya dan mencarikan Ibu yang tepat untuknya. Juga istri yang tepat untuk Sehun."_

 _Luhan mengernyit tidak suka, " lalu kenapa harus aku?!"_

 _"Ibu dan ayah yakin kau yang terbaik."_

 _"Sama sekali tidak! Aku ini wanita yang bebas dan itu tidak baik."_

 _"Ya, kami berdua tahu. Kalian mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama, kami menyatukan kalian karena sifat kalian. Ingatkah kau saat Ibu selalu berkata padamu jika ibu ada urusan setiap akhir bulan di Amerika? Ya, ibu mengunjungi Haowen, dia selalu bertanya dimana ibunya. Dan ibu berbohong dengan mengatakan bahwa ibunya menunggunya disini. Namun sekarang ibunya benar-benar ada disini, kau tidak tahu betapa senangnya dia saat ayahmu berkata bahwa ia akan bertemu dengan ibunya. Dia tidak pernah mendapatkan kasih sayang seorang ibu layaknya anak-anak seusianya diluar sana."_

 _"Tapi dia bukan anakku, bu! Hah, kalian benar-benar.. sulit dipercaya." Ujar Luhan yang masih memandangi si kecil Haowen yang menendang bola dengan senangnya._

 _Nyonya Oh menepuk bahu Luhan sebelum meninggalkannya, "Ini keputusan terbaik dari Ibu dan Ayah untuk kalian. Suatu saat kalian akan menyadari semua dibalik keputusan ini."_

 _Luhan hanya tertawa getir melihat wanita paruh baya itu berjalan dalam isaknya._

Luhan membuka matanya yang sempat terpejam, tersenyum miris atas apa yang terjadi dalam keluarga ini, juga pernikahan yang awalnya ia kira tidak ada maksud apapun dibaliknya. Keluarga yang diberitakan selalu harmonis dan manis. Haowen, sekelebat wajah si kecil itu muncul lagi setelah Luhan mengingat ucapan Ibu mertuanya. Hatinya terasa tidak tega, tapi setidak tega bagaimanapun dirinya, ia tetap bersikukuh bahwa Haowen tetap saja bukan anak yang dikandung dari rahimnya bersama si berlian Sehun.

Ia bangkit mengambil bathrobe, dan menuju lemari dikamarnya. Namun matanya teralih pada ponsel berwarna putih diatas nakas.

 _20 panggilan tak terjawab dari Fuc*king Boss—_ Itu Junmyeon, yang terus menghubungi Luhan dari tadi siang.

 _3 panggilan tak terjawab dari Chanyeol._

 _2 panggilan tak terjawab dari XXX_. Itu bukan istilah porn, melainkan nama sang mantan kekasih yang ia sembunyikan dikontaknya. Kris.

Luhan tidak peduli dan membuka lemari, sekelebat bayangan seseorang muncul diotaknya.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu dan juga segala yang kau punya. Bukan aku yang memulai, Sehun."

…

Penat di sekujur tubuhnya hilang begitu saja saat Sehun berdiri di salah satu sisi ranjangnya, sedikit senyuman ia hadiahkan untuk seorang wanita dan anak lelaki yang saling tertidur lelap secara berdampingan; Sehun pulang dari kantor hampir larut malam.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah. Bukan karena sedih, lebih tepatnya ekspresi seperti mengejek. Luhan yang tidak biasanya memakai hoodie kebesaran saat tidur – tunggu, itu miliknya!

Percayalah, Sehun lebih suka Luhan yang memakai gaun tidur yang tipis bagaikan dalam keadaan telanjang.

Bagian bawahnya hanya dililit sebuah handuk putih, sedangkan bagian atasnya Sehun ekspos begitu saja. Rambut basah dan acak-acakan khas sehabis mandi, pahatan yang ia ciptakan di bagian dadanya. Mungkin Luhan akan menyerang jika ia melihat keadaan Sehun sekarang ini.

Sehun mematikan keran wastafle setelah menggosok giginya, membalikan tubuhnya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang membuka kamar mandi. Seorang wanita yang hanya memakai hoodie kebesaran sebatas paha tanpa memakai bawahan.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanyanya dengan sedikit nada aneh.

Luhan menutup pintu kamar mandi dan menguncinya, mendekat kearah Sehun yang masih betah menyandarkan bokongnya di westafel. "Kelihatannya?" tanya Luhan mendongak keatas untuk melihat wajah tampan suaminya, menepis jarak diantara keduanya dan memainkan jari telunjuk di sekitar dada Sehun.

"Mau menggodaku?" Sehun mendorong Luhan, " aku lelah Luhan." Katanya lagi sambil menuju pintu.

Luhan mundur menabrakan punggungnya kepermukaan pintu, merentangkan kedua tangannya bermaksud bahwa Sehun tidak bisa keluar.

"Ayolah Luhan, menyingkir."

Dengan cepat, Luhan membuka hoodie yang menutupi tubuhnya. _Damn!_ Luhan tidak memakai bra, sedangkan bagian bawah hanya terhalang lingerie berwarna merah menggoda.

Wajah Sehun memerah, tubuhnya sedikit kaku berusaha mendekat. Bahkan _adam apple's_ yang bergerak terlihat menahan sesuatu dalam dirinya.

Tidak lama kemudian Luhan bisa merasakan benda kenyal dan hangat meraup bibirnya penuh nafsu, merasakan jemari Sehun yang berada diantara helai rambutnya untuk mengontrol pergerakan kepalanya. Luhan memejamkan matanya, membuka mulutnya dengan senang hati. Menerima setiap rangsangan menggelikan di atas rongga mulutnya akibat sentuhan lidah Sehun yang bermain liar yang seakan menggoda seperti mengatakan _Ayo bermain! Imbangi ciumanku dengan lidahmu!_

Keduanya saling beradu tidak mau kalah, mempertemukan kedua lidah untuk saling melilit dan menggelitik satu sama lain, membiarkan saliva mereka bececeran. Sehun menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan lembut dan santai sebelum melepaskannya.

"Nghhh!"

Sehun menyeringai mendengar erangan saat dengan sengaja mencubit putting pink kecoklatan Luhan yang setengah menegang. Meletakan kedua telapak tangannya pada kedua sisi pinggang Luhan, berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Luhan sampai menabrak westafel. Mengangkat dan mendudukan tubuh Luhan pada pinggiran westafel yang lumayan lebar.

Bibirnya menciumi daun telinga Luhan, menggigitnya sebelum wajahnya turun pada perpotongan leher yang putih dan mulus.

Luhan meletakan kedua tangannya pada bahu Sehun, merasakan jemari Sehun yang kembali menggenggam rambutnya kuat agar kepalanya sedikit mendongak. Bibir Sehun menyusuri setiap permukaan tenggorokan Luhan, mengecupnya dan menggigit kecil untuk meninggalkan sesuatu.

"Nghhh Lu." Bibirnya mengerang tepat dibawah dagu Luhan ketika merasakan ada tangan yang membelai kemaluannya yang sudah menyembul di balik handuk. Sehun meraih tangan Luhan dan kembali meletakan ke bahunya, " tidak sekarang."

Melihat Luhan yang sedikit memberengut kesal, Sehun langsung meraup putting yang sudah menantangnya. Tangan kiri ia gunakan untuk meremas payudara Luhan yang berukuran ekstra besar.

"Mhh, mulutmu Sehun!" Luhan mendesah keenakan saat Sehun memasukan puttingnya kemulut, merasakan juga remasan lembut di payudara yang lain. Hangat, geli, dan menggairahkan saat mulut dan lidah Sehun bermain nakal di permukaan titik sensitifnya itu. Luhan menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengarahkan Sehun pada satu payudara yang dari tadi hanya diremas.

Sehun hanya diam mengarahkan bola matanya pada wajah Luhan yang begitu ingin.

"Sehun! Lakukan lagi!"

"Lakukan apa, Luhan?" tanyanya berlagak polos.

"Hisap putingku dan remas payudaraku!"

"Baiklah jika itu maumu." Katanya yang berlagak polos lagi.

Luhan menggelinjang geli saat putingnya kembali dipermainkan. Sehun menggelitiki ujung putting itu dengan cara menggesek dengan lidahnya.

Merasa sudah cukup puas, Sehun mengecup perut datar Luhan sampai ke pusarnya. Luhan merasa seperti banyak kupu-kupu di dalam perutnya . Lidahnya yang ahli kembali Sehun mainkan menggelitiki pusar itu, lidahnya merayap kebawah mendekat kesebuah surga. Namun sesuatu berwarna hitam tepat diatas permukaan kulit yang tidak tertutup lingerie itu – dibawah pusar, membuat pergerakan lidahnya terhenti dan mendongak menatap Luhan yang juga menatapnya menunduk sambil menyeringai.

"S's?"

"Sehun's." Luhan menyeringai.

Sehun ikut menyeringai, melihat kearah tato itu.

"Itu berarti di bawah sana adalah milikmu."

"Astaga, kau pandai. Aku bisa jadikan tato itu sebuah alasan untuk menelanjangimu setiap hari."

Luhan terkikik, sedangkan Sehun kembali bermain dibawah sana.

"Kau sudah basah." Katanya sambil menurunkan tubuh Luhan dari westafel dan berjongkok menurukan lingerie Luhan.

Sehun menumpu tubuhnya dengan kedua lutut, membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar dan mengaitkan salah satu kaki Luhan ke bahunya.

"Shh, seh— oh astaga mhh, sehun apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan susah payah bercampur desahan.

"Menikmati milikmu." Jawabnya serak, "berpegangan pada sisi westafel,ok?"

Mencengkram sisi westafel, Luhan menuruti perintah Sehun. Kepalanya mendongak keatas saat Sehun bertubi-tubi mentransfer kenikmatan ke seluruh syaraf di tubuhnya, Luhan hampir limbung karna nikmat jika tidak berpegangan kuat-kuat. Ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya merasakan hal yang berbeda dibawah sana.

Sehun sedang bermain di lubang kewanitaan basah dan licin milik Luhan dengan lidahnya yang menusuk nusuk menerobos kedalam, menggesek dengan ritme yang cukup cepat salah satu putting Luhan dengan jari telunjuknya.

Ini nikmat, ini pertama kali Luhan merasakan lidah seorang pria di lubang vaginanya. Bermain liar disana tanpa rasa jijik sedikitpun. Benda kenyal dan hangat itu menusuk-nusuk lubangnya lembut.

"Ini nikmat, Sehun nghhh."

Pandangannya seketika gelap, sesuatu di bawah sana mendesir, membawa sesuatu dibawah sana mengalir saat Sehun menekan lidahnya cukup kuat dan dalam.

"Ahhhhh." Desah Luhan panjang dengan nafas sedikit tersengal, tubuh bagian bawahnya ikut berkedut beberapa saat bersamaan dengan keluarnya cairan kental itu.

Sehun sedikit memberi jarak, matanya dapat melihat dengan jelas lubang kemaluan berwarna kemerahan Luhan yang sedang berkedut-kedut dengan cairan yang mengalir keluar, ia meraup habis cairan itu dengan mulutnya.

Sehun berdiri menyatukan dahinya dan juga dahi Luhan. "Kau nikmat, kau dan juga _milik_ mu."

Jari tengahnya ia gunakan untuk menerobos lubang vagina Luhan yang semakin membasah. Mengeluarkan lalu memasukannya lagi dengan lembut.

Luhan mengerang, " bisakah lebih cepat?"

Sehun mengangguk paham, bahkan ia menambah satu jarinya lagi. Dengan terampil jari-jarinya itu menggoda sweetspot Luhan, Luhan mendesah keenakan. Bahkan pinggulnya ikut bergerak, memancing agar jari itu terus menyentuh titiknya.

"Ahhh." Untuk kedua kalinya Luhan datang.

Cairan yang membasahi jarinya, Sehun jilat sensual dihadapan Luhan bermaksud untuk menggoda. Dia berhasil, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya karena malu.

Sehun sangat panas, aroma tubuhnya memabukan.

Tidak ada lagi rasa malu dalam diri Luhan, dengan sigap ia menarik handuk yang menutupi sesuatu yang keras dibalik sana.

Penis besar Sehun telah mengacung kearahnya, sedikit berurat dan terdapat _pre-cum_ di ujungnya.

"A-ahh sial ini.. ya Tuhan!" racau Sehun tidak jelas saat tangan Luhan menggeggam miliknya dan mengocoknya dengan cepat.

"Kau suka?"

"Shh, lebih dari apapun."

Luhan menyeringai.

Dengan senang hati ia berjongkok, memasukan penis Sehun ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Berusaha memasukan seluruh bagian benda yang sudah keras itu di mulut. Dengan gerakan berirama teratur, Luhan mengeluarkan penis Sehun sampai ujung, lalu memasukan kembali agak menghentak. Berulang-ulang kali.

"Ohh Luhan." Sehun ikut memaju mundurkan pinggulnya cepat, benar-benar mendorong diri agar Luhan meraup miliknya.

Luhan berhenti, lalu memijat batang penis Sehun dengan lembut, lidahnya berputar-putar di ujung, tepat pada lubang kecil.

"Keparat jangan lakukan itu. Shhh." Sehun mencengkram bahu Luhan untuk ia jadikan tumpuan saat bagian bawahnya telah mencapai puncak, mendorong miliknya kembali masuk ke mulut hangat Luhan dan menyemburkan cairan itu di dalam sana.

"Bangun dan menungging untukku!" perintah Sehun.

Menuruti apa yang diinginkan Sehun, Luhan menungging dan mengeratkan jemari di tepi westafel. Bersiap akan apa yang ia dapatkan.

"Akh!" Sehun menampar bokong sintal Luhan yang menungging kearahnya. Ia mengangkat sebelah kaki Luhan, memperlihatkan sebuah tempat yang akan ia masuki dengan miliknya.

"Luhaaan." Sehun menyebut nama Luhan serak saat miliknya berusaha menerobos lubang sempit yang menghimpit penis besarnya.

Sedangkan Luhan, ia memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Menahan seseuatu yang bersarang ke dalam tubuhnya. Ia sedikit tercekat, merasakan benda keras dan tumpul memasukinya, ini terasa begitu dalam dan penuh. Merangsang tubuhnya untuk bergerak resah menggoda sesuatu.

Sehun mulai menghentakan pinggulnya, menarik dan mendorong dengan cepat.

"Ah ah Sehunhh." Desahan terus Luhan keluarkan, yang justru membuat Sehun bersemangat.

Tangannya ia gunakan untuk meremas gundukan yang menggantung didepan sana, meremas kuat dan memilin putting Luhan.

"Ahh." Luhan mendongak, menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Ia memerah saat Sehun ikut melihatnya dari belakang sana. Wajah liar dan nakal, serta mulutnya yang lancang mengeluarkan desahan erotis. Luhan jadi malu, ia kembali menunduk namun tertahan. Sehun menjambak rambutnya.

"Tetap perlihatkan wajah _Slut_ -mu dikaca, manis." Ujar Sehun tanpa berhenti menusuk-nusuk lubang sempit Luhan.

Keduanya mengererang bersama, menggema seisi ruangan kamar mandi. Tidak ada hal lain yang terdengar selain desahan-desahan dan dirty talk.

"Tusuk aku dengan penismu lebih dalam!" Sehun mendorong pinggulnya keras, dan Luhan dapat merasakan benda itu menumbuk sesuatu disana. Itu terasa nikmat. "Ohh.. Ya, terus seperti shh itu, Sehun."

Untuk kali ini keduanya mendesah panjang, merasakan secara bersamaan bahwa mereka akan mencapai puncak. Masing-masing mata mereka terhalang oleh selimut gairah, mereka memejamkan mata. Merasakan cairan mereka sama-sama bertemu.

"Ahhhh."

Vagina Luhan yang berkedut memberikan sensasi tersendiri untuk Sehun, begitupula cairan yang menyembur kejantanannya. Sedangkan Luhan, merasakan sesuatu yang hangat menyembur ke dalam rahimnya.

Luhan berbalik, mengecup bibir merah Sehun singkat. "Aku lelah."

Sehun menatap Luhan tidak suka.

"Ah yaampun!" Luhan terpekik saat Sehun mengangkat kakinya dari lantai dingin, mengaitkan kedua kakinya ke pinggang Sehun. Sehun mempertemukan punggung mulus Luhan dengan dinding yang dingin.

"Aku masih menginginkanmu." Bisik Sehun seduktif di telinga Luhan.

Inilah Sehun, yang selalu menolak saat Luhan mencoba menggodanya. Namun akan menginginkan lebih pada akhirnya.

Luhan hanya pasrah tubuhnya dihimpit seperti itu, bahkan melilitkan kakinya lebih kuat.

"Mhh..Ohh, sakit." Desahan bercampur pekikan keluar dari mulut Luhan ketika Sehun menggesek-gesekan milik mereka lalu menghujam lubang Luhan dengan sekali hentakan.

Sehun menyelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan, memainkan pinggangnya yang sesekali memutar. Menggoda lubang sempit yang ia masuki.

Kedua tangannya Luhan gunakan untuk mencengkram helaian hitam Sehun dengan kuat. Ia benar-benar melayang, benda keras itu begitu mempermainkan dirinya dibawah sana. Menusuk, memenuhi dan menghangatkannya.

"Sehunhh.. shh itu."

"Hm.." Sehun hanya berdehem dan terus mengecupi leher Luhan.

"Shh.. Haowen." Luhan berusaha mengatakan sesuatu.

"Ahh mhh, ya. Kita membuat adik untuk Haowen. Mhh." Sehun semakin bermain kasar dan cepat dengan ritme yang berantakan.

Raungan tangis terdengar dari luar kamar, sedikit memelankan aktifitasnya, Sehun mencerna. Matanya membelalak, dengan segera melepaskan tubuhnya dan tubuh Luhan yang dibalas pekikan.

Luhan mendesah kecewa saat Sehun kembali melilitkan handuk ke pinggangnya.

"Pakai bajumu lagi." Sehun menyodorkan hoodie itu dan Luhan mengambilnya cepat dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

Dengan hati-hati, Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tepat berada di kamarnya. Ia menemukan sosok bocah lelaki yang sedang menangis tengah berdiri di sisi ranjang. Ia berlari kecil dan berjongkok, menyetarakan tubuhnya dengan Haowen.

"Kenapa menangis hm?"

Isakan mereda saat Sehun memeluk tubuh kecil itu. "Hikth.. Haowen takut tidur thendirian hikth.."

"Manja."

Itu bukan Sehun yang mengatakan, namun sosok wanita yang keluar dari kamar mandi seraya menggelung rambutnya asal.

"Luhan!" desis Sehun tidak suka.

Luhan berkecak pinggang sambil menatap ayah dan anak tidak suka.

"Haowen, kau mengganggu aktifitas seks— ehm, maksudnya kau mengganggu orangtuamu yang sedang membuat adik bayi untukmu. Anak nakal!"  
Lagi, bukan Sehun yang mengatakan. Bahkan ia menatap nyalang pada wanita yang mengatakan hal yang senonoh pada anaknya.

Luhan berjalan malas dan menghempaskan tubunya ke kasur, menarik selimut sampai sebatas dadanya.

"Kita tidur lagi, ok?" ujar Sehun sambil menghapus air mata Haowen dengan ibu jarinya.

Haowen mengangguk patuh dan membiarkan ayahnya kembali membaringan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Dad."

Sehun hanya berdehem dan menarik selimut, kemudian ikut berbaring.

"Benerkah daddy dan mommy membuatkan adik bayi untukku?"

Persetan dengan mulut bodohmu, Luhan. Batin Sehun menggeram dalam hati.

"Apa daddy dan mommy membuat adik bayi dikamar mandi?"

 _Jangan tanyakan hal itu Haowen._

"Apa adik bayi terbuat dari air? Thabun? Butha? Bagaimana cara membuatnya dad?"

Sehun mungkin akan menguliti Luhan jika saja Haowen tidak ada disini sekarang.

…

Luhan meraba-raba kasur disebelahnya, tidak mendapati siapapun di sebelahnya. Dengan malas ia membuka matanya yang sedikit sulit untuk dibuka. Ia tersenyum masam, anak dan ayah itu sama-sama terbiasa bangun pagi.

"Hoam.." Luhan bangkit dan menutup mulutnya yang sedang membuka lebar, berjalan sambil mengusak rambut. Ia melirik kearah jam.

"Oh astaga ini sudah jam sebelas." Terkesan kaget namun Luhan mengucapkan dengan nada sedikit santai.

Ketukan pintu terdengar beberapa kali, dengan malas Luhan meraih knop pintu dan membukanya. Mendapati seorang kepala pelayan yang sedang menggendong Haowen.

"Ada apa bibi?" tanya Luhan sambil menggaruk pipinya pelan.

"Dibawah ada tamu. Sepertinya dia temanmu."

"Ck, mengganggu saja. Bilang padanya aku akan menemuinya beberapa menit lagi." Luhan menutup pintu itu tanpa basa-basi, beberapa detik kemudian membukanya lagi, " bilang juga padanya aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karna aku akan menghadiri _fashion week_ pukul 2."

Dongseok, si kepala pelayan mengangguk paham. Dan Luhan menutup pintu tanpa berkata apapun. Sangat sopan.

…

Setelah satu jam lamanya, Luhan menuruni anak tangga; ia harus mandi dan bersiap dulu bukan?

Alisnya menyatu saat dirinya sudah dekat dengan sosok pria yang membelakanginya di ruang tamu.

"Kris?"

Lelaki itu berbalik.

Untuk apa pria itu datang kemari. Dia gila? Beruntunglah Sehun tidak ada dirumah.

"Aku memiliki kabar baik."

Luhan menautkan alisnya.

"Aku sudah mengajukan gugatan perceraian dengan Zitao."

Telinga Luhan baik-baik saja, bukan?

"Apa kau bilang?"  
"Aku mengajukan perceraian dengan istriku." Jawab Kris santai, " dan kita bisa bersama setelah kau juga bercerai dengan Sehun."

Luhan tertawa, ini bagaikan lelucon di siang bolong.

" _C'mon_ Kris! Aku tidak akan bercerai dengan Sehun sampai kapanpun. Ok?"

Kris mendekat, mengunci tatapan Luhan padanya. "Kau tidak mencintainya bukan? Jadi, kembalilah kepadaku."

Luhan sedikit mundur untuk menjauh dari Kris yang mengunci dirinya dalam suasana aneh ini. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan menceraikannya."

Kris tersenyum remeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemudian kembali menatap Luhan, "Kau akan. Aku akan menunggumu, sayang."

Kris berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung ditempat.

Matanya memandangi kepergian sosok lelaki itu. Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil keputusan sebodoh itu. Walaupun.. ah entahlah, Luhan juga tidak tahu pastinya. Kris sudah gila.

.

.

.

TBC

Whoa! Akhirnya Defra update juga ya! wkwk

Maaf lama karena aku baru saja melalui tahap kegalauan dihidupku— ditinggal doi— Setelah 4tahun lamanya kita berpacaran dan dia memilih mundur karena gak mau memulai LDR-an. *Lah curhat-_-" tapi ini serius. Hiks. Jadi bisa rasain apa yang HunHan jalani selama ini.~ seketika kisahku seperti FF. kemungkinan dia juga terusin studynya ke tempat asalnya..ya, Beijing. Bah! Nasibku semakin mirip Sehun. Produk buatan china memang tidak awet, ya.:') Tapi aku strong kok! Ya, aku dan Sehun strong! wkwk

Ditambah lagi aku habis urusin kuliahku yang akan dimulai tahun ini. Doakan juga tahun ini aku masuk seleksi agar tahun depan aku bisa ke korea/china, siapa tau ketemu oppa dan gege:( mohon doanya ya! doa kalian semua sangat berarti buat aku:'). Aku milih curhat di FF karna gatau harus curhat sama siapa lagi hikseu:" Saranghae my readers! Dan aku akan berusaha untuk tidak berhenti melanjutkan FF-ku, lho! Hehehe, chu:*

Sebagai permintaan maaf aku nulis chap ini lebih panjang:p

…

Ada yang nanya nama asliku Defra atau bukan. Ok aku jawab ya. itu cuma nama belakang aku yang disingkat, nama depan aku yg asli Chayyara. Jadi terserah mau panggil aku apa. Wkwkwk. Wush serasa artis /digampar swallow/

Jangan lupa follow ig aku : 7_oohluhan_m kita bisa DM-an disana:p

Karna aku sedang gabut jadi kali ini aku akan balas review readers kemarin, hehehe:3

Chenma : ah iya, sekali-kali karakter Luhan-nya kuat gapapa kan?hehe:p entah kenapa bosen sama junmyeon yang baik, jadi dibikin brengsek:v || jassbey : one thousand shade of Sehun kalo ini. Wkaka || kimmuth : sudah di update!:) || SyiSehun : Luhan juga punya hati. Hihi.|| rly : lebih kasihan dia ldr sama ayah. || Selenia Oh : Percuma mobil mewah kalo LDR yekan wkakak || minrinoh : semoga kamu bukan mau nyekokin author ya /kabur || GracellaT: xoxo! || exindira : sudah up! Hihi || osehn : wah kamu review dari chap satu. Terimakasih banyak!:* || OhXiSeLu : nanti kalau SM sudah merestukan mereka:v || hyunhee: sudah di up;) || Guest : maunya naena aja ya;v || DBSJYJ : yes, walaupun Luhan nggak suka Haowen tapi dia masih respon dan nggak sekejam ibu tiri, kalau lulu-nya kejam nanti kaya sinetron indosi*ar:v || Juna Oh : sudah di up:) || noVi : yes kamu betul chap ini ada enceh. || xxx : di dunia nyata mereka saling mencintai kok wkwk || laabaikands : karna yang nakal lebih asik *eh. Kalau disini lulu-nya lembut tetap akan tertindas sama mereka yang nggak suka, kalau ginikan dianya masih punya pembelaan sendiri. Sudah terlalu baca ff Luhan kalem jadi akutuh gabisa diginiin, nyesek:( wkwk sebenarnya bukan kepotong sih, aku cuma membubuhkan yang berbau dewasa aja karna ini rated M, akusih kepikiran untuk bikin NC disetiap chap, cuma takut bikin reader bosen hftt || Meilisa Oh : siap garukin mereka, gak? Wkakak || mimuth, kim 124, samiyatuara09 : sudah di up. Terimakasih sudah mampir dikolom review;) || fuckyeahSeKaiYeol : sex in car di chap lain ya:p AKU SUKA NAMA KAMU SUMPAH! fuckyeahSeKaiYeol, uh so damn! Mungkin lebih bagus kalau berpasangan dengan bitchesLuBaekSoo(?) *Lah||Chanbaekhunlove : sudah terjawab belum? Belum penjelasan lengkap sih mungkin chap ini || ramyoon : Haha ditunggu moment sweet merekanya ya!:) || Oh Pheonix : thankyou, sudah di up ya hehe || KyuminElfCloud, Guest, Princess492, Seravin509, Baby Deer 726, arifahohse, ayudha : sudah di up yaaa:* || AuliaMRQ : aku juga pengen ngehajar mereka:v thankyou reviewnya!

 **BIG THANKS AND XOXO UNTUK KALIAN YANG SETIA REVIEW FF AKU YANG TIDAK JELAS INI. AKU SAYANG KALIAN:***

* * *

 **Review, again?**


	6. Chapter 6 I got you

Kris mendekat, mengunci tatapan Luhan padanya. "Kau tidak mencintainya bukan? Jadi, kembalilah kepadaku."

Luhan sedikit mundur untuk menjauh dari Kris yang mengunci dirinya dalam suasana aneh ini. "Ya. Tapi aku tidak akan menceraikannya."

Kris tersenyum remeh dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain. Kemudian kembali menatap Luhan, "Kau akan. Aku akan menunggumu, sayang."

Kris berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih mematung ditempat.

Matanya memandangi kepergian sosok lelaki itu. Luhan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Tapi ia tidak mau mengambil keputusan sebodoh itu. Walaupun.. ah entahlah, Luhan juga tidak tahu pastinya. Kris sudah gila.

* * *

 ** _Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _~ ONE LAST TIME ~_**

* * *

Hidup bagaikan dalam dongeng, seharusnya tidak perlu ada kebencian. Menyalahkan orang lain demi kepuasan sendiri, menjatuhkan orang lain demi mengangkat harga diri. Luhan sudah cukup jera. Biarlah dirinya seperti aktris yang berperan dengan sifat antagonis. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin terlihat menyedihkan dengan segala sifat baik, lalu disalahkan dan dijatuhkan karna kerendahan hati.

Masa kecil yang tidak menyenangkan, ia tidak pandai bergaul, bodoh dan selalu di ejek teman-temannya. Diawasi para pembenci. Dan dia hanya diam, menerima perlakuan buruk orang lain. Itu terdengar sangat menyedihkan, bukan? Seolah-olah penderitaan tanpa kedua orangtua di hidupnya tidak cukup.

Diejek, dipukul, dikunci di dalam toilet sekolah. Oh, Luhan masih sangat mengingat itu. Tidak lucu saat dirimu ditertawai seolah-olah mahkluk terbodoh di alam semesta.

Teman lamanya sering bertanya, _kenapa kau berubah dan menjadi terlihat keren ?_ Keren dengan artian sombong, angkuh, keras, sedikit tak berperasaan. Luhan akan menjawab, _Karena hanya itu yang dulu aku pelajari disekolah._

Tapi lihatlah. Hidupnya sedikit menyenangkan dan terasa lebih baik dengan sifatnya sekarang.

Sekarang Luhan merasa digandrungi.

Peduli setan dengan image jeleknya sebagai model papan atas yang selalu bertebaran di media cetak maupun televisi.

Namun, satu hal yang sebenarnya tidak dapat ia terima akhir-akhir ini. Disalahkan sebagai perusak rumah tangga dan disebut sebagai ' _wanita penggoda'_. Demi Tuhan, Luhan ingin memotong lidah-lidah mereka dengan pisau berkarat agar lebih menyakitkan dari apa yang dirasakannya.

Mungkin keputusannya untuk hengkang dari dunia entertainment adalah pilihan bagus. Walaupun ia tahu perjalanan karirnya tidak semulus pahanya. Bahkan harus rela tidur bersama si pemilik agensi – Junmyeon— maniak seks itu.

Tuhan menambahkan penderitaannya lagi dengan menghadirkan sosok anak laki-laki dari perempuan yang di hamili suaminya dimasa lalu.

"Hahhh." Luhan membuang nafasnya kasar, " aku melakukan semua ini untuk menjaga _berlian_ ku."

Chanyeol hanya menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang menyiratkan kemalasannya. " Peduli apa dia?"

Ya, Luhan sedang duduk disebuah café bersama Chanyeol. Tapi bukan atas kemauannya. Lelaki itu nampaknya tidak kapok melihat Luhan dihina-hina istrinya. Mau bagaimana lagi, bukan hanya sekedar mantan kekasih, tapi juga sahabat satu-satunya Luhan. Dia tidak bisa begitu saja menjauh dan tidak ada disamping wanita itu saat sedang dalam masalah. Chanyeol hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa ia benar-benar sahabat yang baik. Tidak lebih. Baekhyun harusnya paham itu.

"Kau tidak tahu, ya? kami berdua tidak pernah melewatkan satu malampun untuk saling menghangatkan," jawab Luhan sambil memainkan sedotan di dalam gelas minumannya. " kecuali jika aku sedang datang bulan."

"Itu karena kau hyperseks, Luhan."

Luhan mendelik tajam, " sial. Jaga mulutmu."

"Itu benar. Kau mirip Junmyeon, sama-sama penggila seks." Chanyeol terkekeh pelan sambil memasukan sesendok cheesecake ke dalam mulutnya. Telinganya yang lebar dapat mendengar dengusan Luhan.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan Kris?"

"Bagaimana apanya?" Luhan ikut menyuapkan sesendok cheesecake yang ia pesan sendiri.

"Perceraian—"

Luhan tersedak, _yang benar saja._

"Kau pikir aku akan bercerai dengan Sehun dengan mudahnya?" ujar Luhan sedikit berbisik sambil meraih air minum, " bercerai dengan Sehun bukan tujuanku."

"Bukankah kau masih memiliki perasaan— " Chanyeol menggantungkan ucapannya saat mendapat delikan tajam, " Bohong jika kau tidak tertarik pada Sehun. Dia tampan, ya—walaupun tidak lebih tampan dariku."

Bolehkah Luhan menusukan sedotan ke lubang hidung lelaki yang sangat percaya diri itu?

 _Aku tertarik, tidak lebih._

…

Sehun hanya berjalan mondar mandir di ruang tamu sebuah flat kecil yang tidak jauh dari kantornya. Dua bulan yang lalu Luhan mengatakan bahwa dirinya mengundurkan diri dari agensi dan meminta dicarikan pengacara yang paling berpengalaman juga meminta uang untuk membayar denda kontraknya. Tapi bukan itu masalahnya. Masalahnya adalah Luhan selalu mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi, mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan dan menghabiskan waktu berdua. Dan sedikit bersyukur karena Luhan tidak mengekorinya ke kantor.

Hari ini dia bisa kabur karena entah dimana keberadaan istrinya itu.

"Kau mencintai wanita itu?" Tanya seorang wanita berpakaian minim sambil membawa nampan berisikan secangkir teh hangat.

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya lalu duduk. " Apa urusanmu aku mencintainya atau tidak?"

Wanita itu meletakan cangkir diatas meja, wajahnya memberengut kesal saat mendapati jawaban yang menurutnya tak berperasaan dari Sehun. Dia ikut duduk tepat pada kursi disamping Sehun.

"Jelas urusanku. Kita sudah sering berhubungan, Sehun."

"Itu dulu." Sehun menempelkan bibirnya pada cangkir putih yang bercorak bunga-bunga berwarna coklat dan menyesap perlahan lalu menaruh kembali pada piring kecil yang digunakan sebagai tatakannya, " bukankah sejak aku menikah dengannya kita tidak melakukan apapun? Dan kau tidak memiliki hak apapun, kau hanya partner seks-ku."

Tangan wanita itu menjulur kearah antara selangkangan Sehun, membelainya lembut dari luar celana dengan senyuman yang sedikit dipaksakan.

Sehun menepisnya kasar, " jangan sentuh aku."

" Bukankah kau suka saat aku sentuh?" tangannya kembali dijulurkan, untuk kedua kalinya Sehun menepis lebih kasar.

" Kubilang jangan sentuh aku, Yuri!" Sehun bangkit dari kursi, entah kenapa ia tidak ingin disentuh oleh jalangnya itu padahal itu tujuannya datang kesana. Ia meraih longcoat _nya_ yang tergantung didekat pintu.

" Lalu untuk apa kau datang kesini? Bukankah saat kau datang kesini itu artinya kau ingin aku puaskan?" Sehun diam tidak menjawab, lebih fokus memakai longcoat. "Oh Tuhan. Kau benar-benar tertarik pada wanita itu 'kan?"

Sehun mendongak, melihat wanita itu menatapnya penuh intimidasi. Tapi ia tetap tenang dan maju beberapa langkah.

Yuri berdiri dari duduk, ikut mendekat kearah Sehun yang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau tertarik padanya. Aku benar?— jawab aku."

Dengan kasar Sehun mencengkram dagu Yuri dengan tangan sebelah kanan, hitam dimatanya nampak membesar. "Kau cemburu? Yang benar saja. Kau bukan siapa-siapa." Melepaskan cengkraman itu dengan cepat.

Yuri meringis dan memegangi dagunya yang sedikit terasa perih. " Wanita itu hanya menggilai hartamu."

Sehun mendecih dilanjut dengan tersenyum miring. " lalu apa bedanya denganmu? Kau bahkan rela menjadi jalang untukku agar hidupmu terpenuhi dengan baik. Kau perlu bercermin."

"Sehun, aku tidak seperti itu." Yuri menahan lengan Sehun yang hendak membuka pintu. Kembali, hanyalah sebuah tepisan yang ia terima tanpa jawaban apapun.

"Haowen bukan anakmu dan Luhan 'kan?" Yuri tersenyum kecut, " aku tahu."

Sehun berbalik, kepalanya mengangguk-angguk kecil dan Yuri mengubah ekspresinya seperti minta dikasihani saat Sehun berbalik, " kau mulai pandai, ya?" ujarnya dan kembali berbalik, melangkahkan kakinya dengan yakin.

Se-santai itukah, Sehun? Yuri menggeram tidak terima. Tangannya mengepal kuat hingga menunjukan urat-uratnya samar.

"Sehun!"

Tetap melangkah dan Yuri semakin terlihat menyedihkan,

"Sehun!"

"Aku akan datang ke kantormu!"

Seperti telinganya di tutup oleh benda yang sangat tebal, Sehun tidak peduli. Bahkan ia sudah menghilang di balik pintu lift. Yuri mungkin berfikir Sehun akan takut. Tidak ada yang harus ia takutkan dari wanita itu, datang ke kantor atau rumahnya sekalipun Sehun tidak peduli. Dia hanya jalang dan sampah, bagi Sehun.

…

Hari yang benar-benar melelahkan, untuk Sehun. Bukan. Bukan karena kejadian tadi siang di flat milik wanita _nya_ itu. Hanya saja pikirannya sedikit berkecamuk, mengingat tadi malam setelah melalui kegiatan erotiknya dengan Luhan, wanita itu menceritakan sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan fokus.

Luhan memberitahu tentang Kris, tentang hubungannya di masa lalu dan juga tentang kedatangan pria itu kerumahnya dua bulan yang lalu dengan maksud tertentu. Ditambah lagi pria itu sering menemui Luhan, dan Luhan sama sekali tidak menghindar. Luhan bilang 'tidak akan terjadi apa-apa', katanya menenangkan Sehun.

Kemudian Sehun memasuki sebuah rumah besar, milik orangtuanya. Apartemen yang sempat ditinggali bersama Luhan ditelantarkan begitu saja, walaupun sesekali keduanya berkunjung melihat keadaan.

Sosok lelaki kecil yang memiliki kesamaan fisik dengannya berlari kearahnya saat ia hendak menaiki anak tangga, dengan si pengasuh yang ikut berlari dibelakang sana.

Haowen langsung berhamburan kedalam pelukan Sehun, dia sangat menyanyangi Ayahnya— yang dulu sempat menolak kehadirannya,

"Daddy kenapa pulangnya lama thekali?"

"Karena daddy banyak pekerjaan, sayang." Jawabnya beralasan yang hanya dibalas anggukan kecil.

"Dimana Luhan?"

Haowen mengerjapkan matanya, bingung. "Luhan? Makthudnya Mommy?"

Sepertinya Sehun belum terbiasa memanggil Luhan dengan sebutan seperti itu. Terdengar canggung dan aneh, katanya.

"Y-ya, dimana dia?

"Mommy ada dikamar." Jarinya menunjuk keatas, mengisyaratkan kearah kamar. "Mommy tidak makan malam," bibirnya melengkung kebawah, terlihat sangat khawatir namun menggemaskan dimata Sehun.

Sehun mencubit hidung Haowen gemas dan mencium pipinya. Haowen hanya terpekik geli mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu dari sang Ayah.

…

Tangannya membuka pintu kamar pelan, mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Itu dia, Luhan. Yang sudah meringkuk dibalik selimut dengan posisi membelakanginya. Sehun menutup pintu, lalu duduk di sisi ranjang. Kemudian meletakkan telapak tangan di kening Luhan.

Luhan yang merasa terusik membuka matanya malas, lalu menggeliat membalik posisi.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Sehun sedikit khawatir.

Luhan mengernyit, sesaat kemudian menyenderkan punggungnya ke kepala ranjang. "Baru pulang sudah menanyai apakah aku sakit," jawabnya ketus. "Kau menyumpahi aku sakit? Sialan."

Jawaban Luhan sontak membuat Sehun sedikit kesal, ia berdiri. " Haowen bilang kau tidak makan malam."

Luhan tertawa membuat suaminya itu menautkan alisnya.

"Anak itu. Aku sedang diet."

"Aku suka tubuhmu yang sekarang. Jika kau diet mungkin bokongmu akan ikut menyusut. Sangat disayangkan." Katanya dengan nada mengejek di akhir kalimat sambil melepaskan simpul dasinya.

"Bangun sebentar."

"Malas!" Luhan kembali menenggelamkan diri ke dalam selimut.

Kemudian ia merasakan selimutnya ditarik paksa, siapa lagi kalau bukan Sehun pelakunya. Lelaki itu 'kan tidak bisa keinginannya dibantah oleh siapapun.

"Ada apa _sih_?! Mengganggu saja." Dengan malas Luhan bangun dan berjalan kearah Sehun yang mengintrupsikannya untuk mendekat.

Luhan bingung saat Sehun menarik bahunya dan menyuruh agar tetap berdiri menghadap cermin riasnya.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin bercermin." Ia mencoba berbalik namun Sehun menahan pergerakannya dengan meletakan kedua telapak tangan dibahunya.

"Diam."

Luhan mendengus kesal. Tidak tahu apa yang diinginkan Sehun saat ini. Sangat tidak ada kerjaan, gerutunya dalam hati.

Mata Luhan dapat melihat sesuatu yang Sehun keluarkan dari saku celana di pantulan cermin. Sesuatu dari dalam kotak kecil. Berkilau dan indah.

Sehun menyibakkan surai coklat Luhan kesamping, memasangkan sesuatu di leher indah Luhan.

Hampir terpekik terkejut, Luhan menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangan.

"Ini?" _Apa Sehun sedang mabuk?_

"Ya untukmu." Jawabnya tanpa ekspresi dan mengembalikan helaian rambut Luhan ke belakang.

"Kau menyukainya?" Tanya Sehun melihat Luhan dari cermin.

Anggukan kecil adalah balasan dari Luhan. Sepertinya Sehun benar-benar mabuk. Lelaki itu membelikan sebuah kalung dengan liontin berbentuk bulan sabit yang dipenuhi permata kecil berkilauan. Benar-benar _luxurious_ dan indah. Luhan memegang liontin itu dan ikut menatap Sehun dari cermin.

"Berapa harga kalung ini?"

Sungguh, bukan itu yang Sehun ingin dengar. Seharusnya Luhan memuji ataupun mengucapkan terima kasih atas apa yang Sehun lakukan. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun melakukan hal seperti itu. Bahkan ia menghabiskan dua jam sebelum pulang untuk mencari kalung dengan kwalitas terbaik.

Sehun mundur dan mendengus kesal, ia membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya, "Kenapa menanyakan harga? Seharusnya kau berterima kasih atau menciumku, mungkin?"

"Kau—" memberi sedikit jeda, "aneh." Jawab Luhan sambil berjalan melewati Sehun.

Lagi, sialnya malah usaha baik Sehun mendapat respon yang tidak baik.

Wanita itu benar-benar membuat kepala Sehun ingin meledakkan isinya. Bukankah itu yang selama ini Luhan inginkan? Sehun bersikap baik dan manis kepadanya. Tapi kenapa saat ia mencoba berusaha malah Luhan bersikap seenak bokong besarnya.

Menghela nafas akan menjadi makanan Sehun setiap hari mulai malam ini, mungkin. "Mau kemana?"

"mengambil minum." Jawab Luhan yang beberapa detik kemudian menghilang dibalik pintu.

Sehun mengerang frustasi sambil mengusak rambutnya sendiri. _Well_ , ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa sepulang dari kantor ia memarkirkan mobilnya di depan toko perhiasan. Memilih dan mencari yang terbaik, seolah akan diberikan kepada orang paling spesial. Sehun tidak mabuk, tapi sepertinya ia memang kehilangan kesadaran. Gila. _Oh, apa karena Luhan?_

Diluar sana, di samping pintu kamar. Luhan tersenyum lebar sambil memegangi liontin kalung itu. " I got you, Sehun."

…

"IBUUUUUUUUUU! BIBIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Teriakan dan rengekan dari lantai atas yang bisa memekikan telinga siapapun mendengarnya. Rengekan manja seperti bocah berusia lima tahun.

Ini masih pagi, dan keributan sudah terjadi. Ini bukan ulah si kecil Haowen, tapi bayi besarnya Ibu Sehun—Luhan.

Nyonya Oh dan Dongseok berlari kecil menuju sumber suara dilantai atas. Sungguh diluar ekspektasi, Luhan berteriak bukan karena ada hal yang menakutkan ataupun darurat. Melainkan kakinya sedang ditarik-tarik oleh Haowen. Sedangkan tubuhnya masih tertutup sempurna dibalik selimut.

"Ya Tuhan." Nyonya Oh memegangi keningnya sendiri dan mendekat, diikut sang kepala pelayan di belakangnya. "Ibu pikir ada apa!"

"Ibu tolong bawa anak nakal itu dari sini, aku masih mau tidur." Katanya dengan nada merengek. Luhan hanya akan merengek pada ibu mertuanya itu.

"Tapi daddy menyuruh Haowen membangunkan mommy, nek." Ujar Haowen tidak mau kalah dan masih menarik-narik kaki Luhan. Beberapa saat kemudian kilatan jahil terlihat diwajah manisnya. Namun sayang, Luhan tidak melihatnya.

Luhan menggelinjang diatas kasur seperti cacing kepanasan saat jari-jari mungil Haowen menggelitiki telapak kakinya. Itu adalah kelemahan Luhan yang Haowen ketahui mulai hari ini.

Haowen tertawa sambil sesekali melirik nenek dan juga kepala pelayan— sekaligus pengasuhnya— yang ikut menertawakan Ibunya yang super pemalas itu.

"Hhh, hentikan. Aku akan bangun. Ok?"

Mendengar penuturan Luhan, membuat Haowen menghentikan acara menggelitikinya.

Luhan menapakan kakinya pada lantai dingin, mata yang masih terpejam dengan mulut sedikit terbuka. Mungkin orang lain yang melihat akan bertanya,

"Apakah ini benar Luhan? Si model cantik dan seksi itu?" kira-kira seperti itu.

"Cepat mandi. Kami menunggumu untuk sarapan." Ujar Nyonya Oh sambil mengambil Haowen ke gendongannya.

Sambil berjalan sempoyongan layaknya sehabis meminum beer dengan kadar alkohol tinggi, Luhan memasuki kamar mandi dan menutup pintunya kasar.

…

Tanpa rasa berdosa karena membuat semua orang menunggu lama, Luhan menarik sebuah kursi di meja makan sambil tersenyum yang menampakan gigi seputih susu.

"Uh hm, kenapa diam? Ayo sarapan."

Sepertinya ia memang tidak menyadari kesalahannya dengan membuat keluarga itu menunggu satu jam lamanya untuk sarapan hanya karena dirinya.

"Mandi atau habis menguras bak? Lama sekali!" protes Sehun sambil memotong pancakenya.

"Wanita cantik harus mandi lama, asal kau tahu." Bohong. Luhan menghabiskan waktunya untuk terbengong dikamar mandi, mengumpulkan nyawanya setelah bangun tidur. Bukan karena mengguyur diri selama satu jam dibawah shower.

Raut wajah Sehun sepertinya masih menampakan kekesalan akibat kejadian semalam. Siapapun akan kesal jika mengalami hal seperti itu. Dan Ibunya menyadari raut wajah datar yang semakin datar itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Sehun menoleh kearah ibunya, " tidak, aku baik."

Luhan yang juga menyadari setelah Ibunya bertanya, tersenyum miring. "Tidak apa, Bu. Semalam kami tidak melakukan _this and that_. Jadi bisa Ibu lihat sendiri wajahnya bagaimana."

 _Damn_. Apa yang baru saja Luhan katakan? Sulit dipercaya. Sehun memilih bungkam dan menghabiskan sarapannya dengan cepat. Mulut Luhan memang luar biasa, bukan hanya pandai dalam meng _oral miliknya._

Beruntunglah Haowen sibuk pada susu yang ia minum, mungkin jika mendengarkan, Sehun yakin anaknya yang memiliki rasa ingin tahu tinggi itu akan bertanya. Dan lidahnya akan terasa kelu.

…

"Bisakah kalian berhenti bermesraan?"

Diabaikan, pasangan yang sudah satu tahun menikah itu tidak mendengarkan Sehun sama sekali.

Bukan karena cemburu, namun kesal pada sepupu hitamnya itu. Sehun sibuk mengipasi daging dan sayuran diatas bara api, tanpa ada yang membantu sama sekali.

Mereka sedang mengadakan pesta barbeque dihalaman belakang rumah Jongin.

Sehun tidak mengharapkan Luhan untuk membantu, belum diminta saja istrinya itu memiliki banyak alibi. Panas, bau asap, takut gosong, itu yang keluar dari mulut Luhan saat Sehun mendekatinya sambil memegangi kipas, padahal ia belum mengatakan apapun. _Astaga_ , wanita itu.

Sedangkan para orangtua mengobrol santai sambil menemani Haowen.

Tidak ada pelayan yang membantu, karena semua orang mengatakan bahwa barbeque buatan Sehun adalah yang terbaik. Itu karena musim panas tahun lalu, Sehun dengan sukarela memanggang barbeque untuk keluarganya. Tahu begini Sehun tidak sudi menunjukan bakatnya memanggang barbeque.

"Hey. _Ribs_ yang besar itu milikku, ok?" ucap Jongin yang bergelayut manja pada Kyungsoo, menunjuk dengan dagunya.

Sehun mendengus pelan, memang Jongin pikir dirinya siapa berani memerintah.

"Uhm, Sehun. Jangan lupa tambah _molase_ dan _vinegar._ "

"Jangan berlagak memberitahu." Jawabnya ketus kepada seseorang yang duduk santai dan sibuk memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa tahu tangannya pegal dan keringat bercucuran karena panasnya bara api.

"Aku hanya mengingatkan!" Luhan tidak mau mengalah. Memang tidak ada salahnya mengingatkan, tapi seharusnya melihat situasi wajah Sehun yang sedang tidak bersahabat. Memang selalu tidak bersahabat.

Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang sibuk bermesraan tertawa geli melihat kedua pasang manusia yang jarang terlihat akur itu. Jongin memang tidak pernah melihat Sehun dan Luhan terlihat akrab sejak kecil, mengobrol saja tidak pernah. Seperti tidak saling mengenal padahal diurus oleh orang tua yang sama, walaupun Sehun memang tinggal bersama neneknya. Tapi itu sangat tidak wajar.

"Bisakah kalian bermesraan sekali saja?" mohon Jongin, tangannya tetap memeluk wanita didekapannya posesif. "Selalu berbagi malam tetapi saat siang seperti musuh abadi."

"Tak apa Jongin, aku suka Sehun saat malam." Ujar Luhan sambil menaruh ponselnya di meja kecil, mendekat kearah Sehun dan memeluknya dari belakang.

Kedua suami istri itu tertawa lagi, yang membuat Sehun justru kesal bukan kepalang.

"Lepaskan Lu."

Sehun menepuk-nepuk kesal tangan Luhan yang melingkar diperutnya dengan kipas.

Sebenarnya Luhan tidak ingin melepaskan begitu saja, tapi ia sangat malas berurusan dengan Sehun dan mulut pedasnya.

"Ya! aku lepaskan, lagi pula kau berkeringat dan bau asap!" kata Luhan dan kembali duduk dengan menatap Sehun yang membelakanginya.

…

"Mommy tidak mau." Tangannya menepis Haowen yang sedang menjulurkan garpu dengan potongan daging berukuran kecil di ujung.

Tidak gentar. Haowen terus memaksa ibunya untuk makan, ia tidak mengerti kenapa Luhan hanya memakan sayuran yang terlihat tidak enak itu.

"Aaaaaa." Katanya mengisyaratkan Luhan agar membuka mulut, " sekali saja mom."

Luhan menghela nafasnya dan membuka mulut. Anaknya— tunggu, anak Sehun sangat bawel jika memperlakukan dirinya, tapi saat dengan orang lain anak itu tidak banyak bicara walaupun sering manja kepada nenek dan pengasuhnya.

"Anak pintar," jarinya yang kecil mencubit pelan pipi Luhan, Luhan mengaduh pelan.

"Sehuuuun!" teriak Luhan dengan suaranya yang amat menggelegar, bahkan Haowen sampai menutup kedua telinganya sendiri.

Sehun yang sedang menikmati makanan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan ayah dan juga pamannya menoleh saat mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

Kemudian meletakan piringnya diatas meja, mendekati seseorang yang mengganggu acara mengisi perutnya itu.

"Ada apa?" Sehun bertanya kepada Haowen.

Luhan mendecak sebal, seingatnya ialah yang memanggil Sehun. Tapi kenapa pria itu malah bertanya pada anaknya.

"Hao hanya mencubit pipi mommy, tapi mommy langthung berteriak. Pathti ingin mengadu pada daddy. Benar kata kakek, perempuan itu manja. Huh."

Sehun tertawa setelah mendengar penjelasan Haowen, memperlihatkan deretan gigi dan juga gigi taringnya yang..Uh! Luhan tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Otaknya malah saat ini berfantasi liar membayangkan Sehun menyesap leher jenjangnya dengan gigi taring…

"Bagus! Mommy _mu_ memang pantas dicubit." Tangannya berada diudara, mengajak Haowen untuk ber _high five_ , dengan ceria Haowen membalas dengan tangan berukuran kecil miliknya. "Sekarang teruskan makanmu bersama nenek."

Mengangguk menurut atas perintah dari Sehun, Haowen langsung berlari menuju neneknya.

Sehun tersenyum miring melihat Luhan yang entah sedang apa dengan mata yang terpejam.

Bibir Sehun yang hangat menyentuh permukaan kulit, gigi yang terlihat seksi itu ikut menyentuh kulitnya. Menggigitnya kecil lalu…

"Kau terlihat lucu dengan wajah mesum."

Sial. Luhan membuka mata dan mendongak menatap Sehun yang berdiri sambil tersenyum. Menurut Luhan itu adalah senyuman yang sangat mengejek.

"T-tidak aku—"

"Ikut aku kedalam."

"A-apa?"

Sehun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke saku celana, berlalu begitu saja saat Luhan bertanya.

Entah apa maksud Sehun, Luhan juga tidak mengerti. Ia bangun dari kursi dan mengikuti langkah Sehun yang berada dua meter di depan.

…

Matanya tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang ada di depan sana, hanya lampu berukuran kecil yang menempel di dinding lorong rumah itu. Gelap dan sepi. Sepertinya tempat ini adalah pintu samping yang sangat jarang dilewati.

Luhan berhenti saat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, masih tetap membelakangi.

"Se—uhm Sehun. Kenapa membawaku ketempat sempit dan gelap seperti ini, huh?!"

Sehun berbalik, menampakan senyuman yang sulit diartikan.

"Menurutmu?"

"Huh?"

Meraih pinggang ramping Luhan, kemudian menghimpitnya diantara tubuh dan tembok.

"Menurutmu mengapa aku membawamu kemari?"

Sorot mata tajam yang Luhan sukai. Dan ia mulai mengerti.

Luhan menyeringai dan membelitkan kedua lengannya pada leher Sehun. Menikmati Sehun menyentuhnya, memasukinya dengan kasar, membuatnya menggelinjang hebat. Lalu mendesah bersama-sama, menikmati bagaimana bagian dari tubuh mereka saling bertemu dan berbagi satu sama lain.

Catatan baru, seks _everytime_ dan _everywhere._

…

Luhan tidak mengira bahwa ia akan melakukan seks di dalam rumah Jongin dan Kyungsoo, tepatnya di sebuah lorong yang Luhan yakini tempat itu kedap suara. Masa bodoh, ia juga menginginkan Sehun menghangatkan dan menggerayangi tubuhnya. Ia tidak munafik. Berhubungan intim dengan Sehun mungkin masuk kedalam daftar hobby.

"Apa badai masuk kedalam rumahku?" Tanya Jongin dengan nada mengejek saat berpapasan di pintu belakang dengan Luhan, kedua tangannya membawa piring-piring kotor. Wanita itu sedikit berantakan pada bagian rambut coklatnya. Jongin menaruh sedikit kecurigaan, karena kedua sepupunya itu menghilang begitu saja saat semua orang menikmati makanan dan kembali dengan penampilan sedikit kacau.

Luhan enggan menjawab apapun dan melewatinya.

Lalu saat Jongin meletakan piring-piring di dapur, matanya tidak sengaja mendapati Sehun yang sedang membenarkan letak celana di pinggang. Yang membuat Jongin bertambah curiga adalah Sehun bukan datang dari arah toilet. Tidak mungkin Sehun buang air di pojok ruangan rumah.

"Hei, hei tunggu!"

Sehun mendongak kearah Jongin yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Katakan apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan dirumahku?"

Bukannya menjawab, Sehun malah melengos begitu saja kearah pintu.

"Hei aku bertanya." Jongin mengekori Sehun yang berjalan lebih cepat.

Sehun berdehem tidak jelas, melilitkan lengan kemejanya keatas.

Hidung Jongin kembang kempis, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang aneh dengan cara mengendus punggung Sehun didepannya. Saat Sehun berhenti, dengan tidak elit wajahnya bertabrakan dengan punggung Sehun.

Sehun berbalik, merasa terusik. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Jongin mengusap-usap wajah, " Harusnya aku yang menanyaimu, apa yang kau lakukan?"

Seringaian itu membuat Jongin bertambah yakin ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan.

"Oh astaga!" memijat pelipisnya pelan, " jangan katakan bahwa kalian baru saja melakukan seks didalam rumahku."

"Bagaimana jika aku mengatakan?" Tanya Sehun yang terdengar seperti pernyataan.

Jongin merasa kedua orang itu akan membuatnya hipertensi dalam waktu cepat. Ini rumah baru miliknya yang dibeli dengan usaha sendiri, dan Sehun yang tidak menyumbang sedikitpun seenaknya menjadikan rumahnya sebagai tempat melepas nafsu. Keterlaluan. Setidaknya menahan dulu gairah sialan itu, sekarang adalah waktu berharga berkumpul bersama keluarga. Jarang-jarang mereka dapat berkumpul dan berbincang satu sama lain.

"Kalian benar-benar." Jongin mengusak rambut frustasi.

Sehun hanya membalas dengan dengusan, Oh mengapa dirinya yang terlihat kesal pada Jongin? Sehun seperti benar-benar menginginkan Jongin untuk menendang bokongnya lalu berakhir basah di kolam renang .

Tak lama kemudian, Kyungsoo berteriak memanggil Luhan dan Sehun agar ikut berkumpul santai di gajebo.

"Ini untuk kalian." Katanya memberikan dua tiket liburan. Luhan mengambilnya, lalu tersenyum menyeringai.

"Apa itu?" Sehun mendekat, menyelidik.

"Wow. Maldives?" Tanya Luhan mengabaikan Sehun yang bertanya disampingnya.

Semua orang yang berada disitu mengangguk, kecuali Haowen yang tidak menghetahui apa-apa.

" _Honeymoon. **"**_ Kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum, " kalian membutuhkan itu." Tangannya membelai lembut pipi Jongin, dan tangan satu lagi memegangi perutnya sendiri yang sudah membesar. Jongin mengangguk. Meng-iyakan maksud istrinya.

"Hanya dua?" Tanya Sehun sedikit canggung.

Jongin sangat bisa membaca raut wajah Sehun saat ini, _"Maldives not recommended for children, Bro!"_ ia tahu betul Sehun ingin mengajak anaknya. "Lagi pula, ini bulan madu pertama kalian. Nikmatilah. Kami akan menjaga Haowen."

"Oh. Akan kupikirkan dulu." Sehun duduk dan meminum mojito.

Senyuman mengembang yang terpantri di bibir Luhan luntur seketika. Menatap penuh dengan kekesalan pada Sehun.

…

Hari sudah semakin malam, udara di luar terasa dingin dan menusuk tulang.

Haowen dari tadi sudah merengek manja kepada Luhan agar segera membawanya pulang kerumah. Luhan benar-benar seperti seroang Ibu.

"Sehun, ayo ajak Ibu dan Ayah pulang. Anakmu dari tadi merengek meminta pulang. Hh, aku lelah."

"Ok."

Sebelum sempat beranjak, ponsel disaku celananya berdering. Dengan segera Sehun merogohnya. Mengerutkan dahi saat melihat nama yang tertera sebagai pemanggil. Sehun menjauh dari Luhan sebelum menerima panggilan itu.

Luhan yang melihat gelagat aneh Sehun hanya berusaha tidak peduli dan menggendikan bahu.

 _"Sehun?"_

"Ada apa?" jawabnya dingin, sedingin udara saat itu.

 _"Kau tidak berusaha mengabaikanku 'kan?"_

Sehun terkekeh ringan, "Memangnya kau pikir dirimu siapa?"

Terdengar decihan disebrang sana, _"Jangan memperlakukanku seperti itu Sehun, atau aku—"_

"Atau apa?" Sehun segera memotong, malas mendengar ancaman menggelikan lagi.

 _"Membunuh anakmu."_

 _Haowen? Dia akan membunuh Haowen?_ Berani sekali. Tidak akan Sehun biarkan jalang itu membunuh anaknya. Dia menggeram.

 _"Anakmu, yang berada di— rahimku."_

Sehun tertawa sekencang-kencangnya. Wanita itu mungkin berpikir bahwa Sehun bodoh. Sebaliknya, Sehun menganggap wanita itu yang bodoh karena berusaha membodohi.

"Terdengar gila." Katanya masih tertawa.

 _"Aku serius, Sehun!"_

"Oh ya? kalau begitu selamat mengurus anakmu, yang entah siapa ayahnya."

 _"Sinting. Aku hanya berhubungan denganmu. Kau yang menulis perjanjian bahwa aku dibayar hanya untuk melayanimu!"_ nadanya terdengar marah.

Sehun tetap tidak mempercayai apa yang dikatakan wanita itu. Bahkan menanggapi dengan tersenyum remeh.

"Cari saja lelaki lain untuk menemanimu membesarkan anakmu itu. Ok?"

 _"Bajingan!"_

"Dari dulu." Jawabnya santai.

 _"Astaga, kau pikir aku sedang memainkan sebuah lelucon? Brengsek!"_

"Bukan urusanku, Yuri."

" _Sehun kau tidak bisa seperti itu!"_

"Sttt.." Sehun memutar kepalanya sesaat, melihat-lihat keadaan sekitar. Sepi. "Jangan berisik."

 _"Gila!"_

"Terimakasih. Selamat malam juga untukmu, Yuri."

 _"Kau sialan, benar-benar gila! Ini anakmu!— Sehun? Halo? Sehun?"_

Sehun memutuskan sambungan lebih dulu. Bukan pertama kali wanita itu mengancam Sehun dengan ancaman bodoh seperti itu. Dia sudah menuliskan di surat perjanjian bahwa wanita itu tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mengandung benihnya. Benar atau tidaknya perkataan Yuri, Sehun amat sangat tidak peduli.

Sialnya, Yuri menghancurkan mood Sehun malam ini. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat menghangat kembali dingin, tanpa ekspresi berarti.

"Siapa Yuri?"

Tanya seorang wanita dibelakang sana, dengan ragu Sehun memutar tubuhnya. Menemukan Luhan yang tengah berdiri dengan Haowen yang membuntutinya di belakang.

"O-oh itu. Dia klienku dari salah satu perusahaan Korea yang memiliki suku cabang di Australia. " _Shit,_ alasannya kedengaran terlalu berlebihan.

Luhan hanya bergumam pelan, nampak tidak peduli.

Syukurlah jika Luhan tidak mendengarnya, ia sedikit bernafas lega.

"Aaaaa! Daddy lepaskan!"

Haowen terpekik saat tubuhnya diangkat tiba-tiba oleh Sehun. Sehun tertawa dan menciumi pipi chubbynya, mendekap erat-erat anak itu sambil melangkah keluar. Luhan hanya menatap malas dan mengikuti langkah Sehun dari belakang.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 _Spoiler chapter depan : HunHan ke Maldives, untuk melupakan sementara masalah masing-masing yang mereka miliki di korea dan juga wow, ehm, ugh... isi sendiri ya. IYKWIM._

 _Maaf updatenya agak lama, akun FFn-ku error. Huhu._

 _Terima kasih untuk yang setia review dan menunggu FF aku yang membosankan ini. I lop yu full:* Jangan lupa follow ig-ku 7_oohluhan_m :3_

* * *

 ** _Big Thanks :_**

 ** _Dell996 : Kita sama. Tos dulu!kkk | oohsxhun : sabar, Sehun lagi berusaha agar benih yang tumbuh itu unggul dan berkwalitas(?)| DBSJY : Sudah terjawab di chap ini. Terimakasih!:) | Mila Dwi : Thank u.| mimuth : Ok, request diterima.:p| Guest : up. |SyiSehun : Luhan sukanya yang kasar(?)| RlyCJaeKyu: Need process. | fikaa194 : kita lihat saja nanti. Ok?| FuckyeahSeKaiYeol : Hng, author juga bosen Luhan tertindas terus. Request diterima, chap depan mungkin.:p| saturn99 : Thankyou, karena kalau boleh jujur Author nggak bisa bikin FF rated T. Selalu gagal.| Ludmilla223: Sebenarnya itu aib, review nya yang sangat panjang:*| OhXiSeLu: Thankyou. Sudah di up.:)| nisaramadiah28 : Ok, but need a process. Maybe.:3|chenma: Junmyeon sama Luhan sifatnya mirip disni wkwk. HunHan emang pengen naena doing sih. Huft.:(| Baby deer 726 : Kris kan selalu menjadi PHO. Wkwk| samiyatuara09, Sehunnissa, Chanbaekhunlove : up up!:) | zoldyk : thank u!| Selenia Oh : Anaknya ayah strong kok:3 haha. Kris untuk Luhan aja gimana? *digampar swallow*| Arifahohse, Guest : Up:)| Juna Oh: Sehun ga sadis itu kurang nendang:D but he isn't really cheat on Luhan kok. | DwiLu : Process!:)| exindira : yeah, they should:3| ramyoon: Untung Haowen poloth._**

* * *

Next?


	7. Chapter 7 oh maldives

**_Main cast : Luhan, Sehun, Chanyeol and others._**

 ** _Warning : Typo, rated M, little bit dirty talk, genderswitch._**

 ** _Genre : Hurt/Comfort, Romance_**

 ** _~ ONE LAST TIME ~_**

Kesalahan besar terjadi lagi dan itu karena Luhan yang terlalu mempercayai seseorang, mempercayai seseorang yang dulu pernah meninggalkannya. Membuat lubang yang cukup dalam dihatinya yang memang sudah rapuh.

 _Bagaimana jika kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk?_

Biasa saja.

 _Tapi bagaimana jika kau pulang dalam keadaan mabuk dengan sangat berantakan? Tidak kuat untuk menapakkan kakimu bukan karena kadar alkohol yang memenuhi ujung syaraf, namun karena sesuatu yang terjadi didalamnya._

Luhan tidak tahu dan ingin menampar dirinya sendiri, merutuki kebodohan yang masih dibawa dari masa lalu.

Kali ini bukan lagi Luhan yang pulang dalam keadaan tertawa— karena mabuk. Tapi Luhan yang marah, sangat marah. Tangannya mencoba meraih apapun yang terdekat sebagai pegangan. Ia berhasil sampai kamar, beruntung rumah sudah sepi tanpa ada siapapun yang melihatnya. Lebih beruntung lagi saat Luhan memasuki kamar dan mendapati Sehun yang sudah terlelap di sisi Haowen. Lelaki yang selalu bersifat aneh padanya akhir-akhir ini dan mampu membuatnya tersipu malu tanpa alasan yang jelas.

Membiarkan tubuh dibawah shower adalah pilihan baik untuk Luhan. Besok ia harus terlihat segar untuk kepergiannya dan Sehun berbulan madu ke Maldives. Ia berhasil membujuk Sehun seminggu yang lalu dengan susah payah, karena suaminya itu tetap pada pendiriannya 'Tidak ingin pergi tanpa Haowen.' Walaupun pada akhirnya Sehun menurut pasrah.

Suara gemercikan air mengganggu mimpi indah Sehun sejak satu jam yang lalu. Ia yakin bahwa yang merada di dalam sana adalah Luhan. Wanita itu pulang larut malam. Pulang larut malam bukanlah kebiasaan Luhan lagi akhir-akhir ini, namun Sehun merasa mungkin istrinya itu sudah balik lagi ke sifatnya semula. Membuang waktu bersama teman-teman, yang Sehun ketahui hanyalah itu.

Ketukan pintu menyadarkan Luhan dari lamunan.

"Luhan? Sedang apa di dalam?" seseorang bertanya dari balik pintu.

Dengan cepat Luhan mematikan shower yang dari tadi mengguyur tubuhnya yang bergetar.

"Aku— aku hanya membutuhkan air hangat. Tubuhku sangat lelah." Jawabnya meyakinkan.

"Oh ok."

Tidak ada lagi suara dari luar sana, mungkin Sehun sudah kembali tidur.

Luhan mengeringkan tubuh juga rambutnya yang basah, memakai baju yang sudah ia siapkan sebelumnya di balik shower box. Kemudian menyisir dengan lembut helai rambutnya. Luhan tersenyum di depan kaca. Ia tak boleh menangis dan memang ia tidak bisa lagi menangis.

…

Sehun menghela nafasnya, ia harus merelakan shirt miliknya terkena muntahan menjijikan. Dengan tidak elit Luhan mabuk udara setelah mendarat di Male Airport, Capital negara Maldives; Negara kecil yang terletak di samudra hindia, persis di garis khatulistiwa arah selatan dari Sri Lanka. Sangat menjijikan memang, namun wajah Luhan yang sangat minta dikasihani mengurungkan niat Sehun untuk meluapkan kemarahan.

Setelah kurang lebih 20 menit menempuh perjalanan menggunakan pesawat terbang kecil untuk pergi kepulau yang mereka tuju di South Male Atoll, akhirnya sampai tanpa muntahan Luhan yang sangat Sehun takutkan. Sehun dan Luhan tidak mengeluarkan satu patah katapun selama perjalanan menuju resort, itu karena Sehun tidak nyaman dengan wajah tidak berminat Luhan. Ditambah lagi mereka sampai saat hampir larut malam.

"Hei," Sehun mencoba membuka mulut, berlari kecil mengejar Luhan yang berjalan cepat didepannya.

"Hei, Luhan!"

Masih tidak ditanggapi dan terus berjalan.

"Luhan, katakan ada apa? Kau menginginkan ini 'kan?"  
Luhan berhenti. Memandangi Sehun sejenak, ekspresi wajahnya melunak. "Uhm, dimana villa kita?" tanyanya menggigit bibir sendiri.

Sehun hampir tertawa, karena memang sedari tadi Luhan terus berjalan tanpa mengetahui arah tujuan.

'Cup' Sehun mengecup lembut pipi Luhan, pikirnya akan mencairkan suasana.

"Seharusnya kau yang mengikutiku." Ia berjalan.

Dengan perasaan yang sedikit aneh, Luhan mengekori suaminya itu. Sesekali memegangi pipinya sendiri dan memandangi Sehun dari belakang, merasa memerah.

 _Dasar aneh._ Gumam Luhan dalam hati.

…

Malam hari yang biasa saja di relaxing hut tepat di samping villa yang mereka tempati.

Apa yang sedang mereka lakukan?  
Sehun sedang memandangi Luhan yang juga memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Aneh. Ada apa sebenarnya?" sahut Sehun dalam kekosongan.

Luhan membuang muka.

"Ok, Luhan. Dengarkan aku—" katanya duduk di samping Luhan, " kita disini untuk bersenang-senang—" sedikit memberi jeda. " jadi, apapun masalahmu di Korea yang sungguh aku tidak peduli. Lupakan."

Luhan kembali menatap Sehun yang duduk disampingnya.

"Kau yang memaksaku bukan? Jadi mari kita nikmati waktu berdua kita disini. Ok?"

Ucapan Sehun benar, seharusnya mereka bersenang-senang. Tujuannya kemari adalah menikmati waktu berdua dengan Sehun, bukan untuk mengingat masalah.

"Kau benar."

Tanpa ragu Luhan melumat bibir Sehun, dan pria itu membalas. Menikmati bibir masing-masing tanpa pernah ada kata cinta yang terucap.

Berterima kasihlah pada Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memesankan water villa di pulau kecil yang hanya memiliki satu resort, lalu posisi villa yang berjauhan satu sama lain dengan villa lainnya. Mereka akan menyukai itu dan Kyungsoo tahu. Maka dari itu ia menyarankan untuk tidak membawa Haowen.

Karena sudah larut malam dan merasa sangat lelah, keduanya memilih untuk langsung tidur. Dan memulai kegiatan mereka yang menyenangkan— mungkin juga panas— keesokan hari.

…

Luhan menggeliat saat dengan tidak sengaja sinar matahari mengenai matanya yang tertutup dari celah jendela. Pukul 7 pagi, dan ini adalah rekor baru untuk Luhan. Tapi mata bulatnya tidak mendapati siapapun dikasur.

"Sehun?"

"Disini." Jawabnya sambil menikmati kopi di pagi hari dengan sajian pemandangan.

Luhan menyibakan tirai yang berada di pintu villa. Ia terpekik senang saat melihat pemandangan di pagi hari, karena memang semalam tidak dapat melihat apapun. Air laut yang berkilauan penuh dengan kehidupan laut yang mengagumkan. Ditambah lagi air laut itu tenang karena terhalang oleh _atol._ Juga…sepi. Disini hanya ada mereka berdua. Benar-benar surga. Lalu tangga kayu yang langsung digunakan untuk turun ke dalam air. Luhan ingin segera merendam dirinya di dalam air yang menggoda matanya itu.

"Ini benar-benar _the last paradise on earth._ "

Sehun hanya tertawa ringan menanggapinya, masih memokuskan mata untuk melihat pemandangan di depan sana.

"Kau pernah kesini sebelumnya?" Tanya Luhan duduk di antara anak tangga, kakinya sedikit terkena air.

"Tentu saja. Tapi tidak di water villa, hanya di sunbeach villa."

"Dengan siapa?"

Sial, mana mungkin Sehun mengatakan dengan Yuri—perempuan pelepas gairah kelelakiannya.

"Dengan—"

"Ah tidak. Lupakan saja." Mengetahui Sehun kesulitan menjawab membuat Luhan harus memotong. _Kenapa harus peduli dia dengan siapa?_

"Tentu saja dengan temanku." Tidak ingin membuat Luhan berpikiran bemacam-macam.

Luhan berdiri, hendak masuk ke dalam villa. "Oh ya, tentu. Karena kau tidak pernah memiliki kekasih."

Sehun hanya menggangguk meng-iyakan.

 _Teman yang mana? Jalangmu?_

"Aku akan mengganti pakaianku dulu." Teriak Luhan dari dalam.

…

Menikmati pasir putih yang selembut _icing sugar_ , dan berlarian seperti anak kecil adalah hal yang keduanya lakukan saat ini. Mereka terlihat seperti anak muda yang sedang merajut kasih, memeluk satu sama lain dan tertawa bahagia. Tidak ada Sehun dan Luhan yang sama-sama pendiam dan dingin. Yang ada saat ini hanyalah Sehun dan Luhan yang ceria, dengan sejuta pancaran bahagia dimasing-masing sorot mata.

Bibir pantai yang sepi tanpa ada satu orangpun dan jauh dari keramaian membuat mereka merasa bahwa tempat itu hanya dimilikki oleh mereka berdua, tanpa ada gangguan. Mungkin terlihat seperti ' _Ini milik kami.'_

"Mhh, dasar pria mesum!" ejek Luhan pada Sehun yang memeluknya erat dan mengecupi bibirnya yang berwarna peach. Berlari lagi menjauhi Sehun yang terus mengejarnya bagaiakan rusa dan serigala kelaparan.

Bokong sintal milik Luhan yang hanya tertutupi bikini bergoyang-goyang menggoda sedari tadi saat Luhan berlarian, dan Sehun benar-benar menjadi serigala kelaparan.

"Hh, aku lelah." Sehun duduk pada pohon kelapa yang tumbuh merunduk ke pasir.

"Payah." Luhan mendekatinya.

Seketika Sehun menyeringai lebar ketika pikiran kotor merasuki isi kepalanya.

"Kemari." Menepuk paha agar Luhan duduk dipangkuannya.

Seperti anak yang menurut pada ayahnya, Luhan langsung duduk. Tidak mengetahui maksud Sehun sebelum tangan kekar itu mengusap permukaan kulit bagian perutnya sensual.

Sehun membenamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Luhan, mengendus dan menciuminya lembut. Ia tersenyum saat merasa Luhan tidak menolak dan menikmati.

Ya. Karena itulah yang diinginkannya, Sehun.

Tangan sebelah kiri yang memegangi perut Luhan bergerak keatas, meremas gundukan besar yang menjadi favoritnya. Luhan melenguh, melingkarkan tangannya kebelakang, ke leher Sehun.

Sehun menggesekan gigi-giginya di daun telinga Luhan untuk merangsang.

"B-bagaimana jika ada yang melihat?" Tanya Luhan dengan mata yang terpejam.

Tangan kanannya masuk ke dalam celana bikini berwarna tosca milik Luhan. "Aku akan mengusirnya."

"Lelucon apa itu. Nghhh." Menggeliat dan melenguh ketika Sehun memasukan satu jari ke dalam _miliknya_. Sedangkan tangan Sehun yang lain menggoda nipple yang sudah mengeras.

Tangannya begitu pandai untuk menggoda titik sensitive Luhan. Dan jarinya seolah-olah bukan hanya menusuk, namun mencari sesuatu.

Luhan terengah hanya karena jari yang bermain nakal dibawah sana, darahnya mendesir aneh saat tak sengaja melihat Sehun menatapnya dengan seringaian. Tak mau peduli, Luhan kembali menutup matanya dan menempelkan kepalanya ke kepala Sehun.

Udara sejuk dari laut tidak dapat menghentikan setetes cucuran keringat aktifitas mereka.

Ini gila, Luhan menyadari betapa besar gairah seks yang Sehun miliki.

Tidak cukup dengan satu jari, Sehun menambahkan satu jari lagi.

 _Kenapa selalu terasa sempit?_ Gumamnya dalam hati. Gerakan jari di dalam sana sangat lihai, terkadang membuat Luhan merasakan linu bercampur nikmat saat Sehun mengenai sesuatu.

Merasakan sesuatu yang begitu keras dan besar dibawah bokongnya. Seperti tergoda dan Luhan menggerakan pinggul seirama dengan keluar masuknya jari Sehun.

" _Shit_." Sehun bergumam saat merasakan penisnya yang sudah ereksi digoda liar oleh gesekan pantat Luhan yang berada diatasnya. "Kenapa belum _datang_?" tanyanya mempercepat jarinya yang membuat Luhan mendesah erotis, Sehun menginginkan Luhan _keluar_.

Luhan menggeliat seperti cacing tanah saat tusukan-tusukan jari itu membawanya pada puncak.

Dia _datang_ dengan nafas memburu, Sehun dapat merasakan kedutan aneh dijarinya yang masih bersarang di vagina Luhan.

Hari sudah semakin gelap, menandakan malam akan datang dan Sehun tidak peduli. Dia menginginkan Luhan, di pinggir pantai. Sekarang.

Sehun menarik Luhan untuk berdiri, menyenderkannya pada pohon kelapa yang merunduk itu. Menggunakannya seperti penahan.

Matanya menyusuri setiap tubuh Luhan yang berkilau licin dan basah karena terkena air laut. Luhan indah, dia benar-benar tertarik. Bukan karena tubuh wanita itu selalu memuaskan hasratnya, tapi seperti ada sesuatu yang menarik dirinya untuk selalu mendekat. Seperti terdapat medan magnet. Disana, di bola mata Luhan.

"Lihatlah kau seperti jalang." Katanya melirik pada atasan bikini yang Luhan kenakan, sudah tidak beraturan dan menampakan penuh payudara sebelah kanannya. Kemudian Sehun melepaskan bawahan bikini Luhan sampai lutut.

Sehun mundur selangkah, menurunkan celana sebatas lututnya sedikit.

"Dan kau seperti lelaki brengsek."

Umpatan-umpatan bodoh keluar dari mulut masing-masing, tapi tetap menginginkan saling menyentuh.

Sehun mengeluarkan miliknya yang sudah besar dan keras, membuka paha bagian dalam Luhan lebar lebar. Kakinya menurunkan bikini di lutut Luhan yang dianggap mengganggu.

"Aku menginginkanmu." Mengecup bibir Luhan singkat.

Katakan, apa ini? Sehun tidak pernah mengawali dengan kata dan suara rendah semanis itu. Luhan sibuk dengan pemikirannya sampai sesuatu yang keras mencoba menerobos menyadarkannya.

"A-ah." Luhan meraih bahu licin Sehun yang memang tak terhalang sehelai benangpun. Penis itu langsung memasukinya dengan dalam.

"Kita tidak akan melupakan ini." Bisik Sehun parau, menggerakan pinggulnya.

Luhan hanya tertawa kecil disela desahannya, menikmati setiap inci _milik_ Sehun berada di dalam tubuhnya. Bermain dan mengoyak habis gairahnya. Selalu terasa penuh dan keras, benar-benar sangat keras.

Angin pantai, menerpa kulit mereka. Sedangkan mereka membalas angin itu dengan desahan. Bermain di bibir pantai, alam yang terbuka adalah sensasi tersendiri.

"Ohhh, sesuatu yang keras diantar pangkal pahamu?" tanyanya disela desahan pada Luhan yang tidak berhenti mendesahkan namanya.

"Ya, milikmu." Jawab Luhan, memeluk Sehun lebih erat saat pria itu memasukinya lebih cepat dan dalam.

"Aku takut pohon kelapa ini roboh." Ujar Luhan kemudian mengecup bibir Sehun.

"Tidak. Tentu ti—dak. Shh. Batu ini menikmati bokongmu yang menempel." Guraunya yang masih tetap menghentakan tubuh.

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya saat Luhan mengatakan ' _I wanna cum_ ', ia ingin mencapai puncaknya besama. Hentakan demi hentakan terdengar jelas saat _twin balls_ milik Sehun bertemu dengan permukaan kulit kemaluan Luhan.

"Ahh." Mereka menikmati saat sesuatu keluar dari tubuh masing-masing. Sebelum melepaskan, Sehun mendorong dalam-dalam dirinya. Agar Luhan merasakan bahwa _miliknya_ dan cairannya adalah yang terhebat.

Luhan tersenyum, menghirup aroma Sehun yang sangat ia sukai.

…

Matahari terbenam, menyisakan warna jingga dibelahan bumi yang sayangnya tak berujung. Pemandangan yang benar-benar indah dan Luhan menyesali tidak membawa kamera pocket ataupun handphone saat keluar setelah berjalan-jalan menyusuri resort tadi siang. Luhan menginginkan pemandangan petang juga.

"Masih ada besok 'kan?" Sehun mengingatkan.

"Ya, tapi aku takut." Menyeringai kecil.

Sehun memakaikan kain berawarna biru laut dan jingga matahari terbenam yang bermotif pohon kelapa pada tubuh Luhan.

" Takut kau akan mengajakku bermain lagi lalu melewatkan sunset." Jawabnya dengan nada aneh pada kata _bermain_.

Hanya kekehan kecil yang terdengar telinga Luhan.

Keduanya berjalan berdampingan pada jembatan kecil yang mengubungkan villa dan pasir di bibir pantai.

"Lihat itu." Sehun berhenti lalu berjongkok, menunjuk pada seekor ikan napoleon yang ada diantara karang kecil.

Sedangkan Luhan hanya menatap geli, padahal orang lain sangat suka melihat ikan yang sangat dilindungi itu.

"Kenapa?" tanyanya karena melihat Luhan enggan mendekat dan masih berdiri ditempat.

"Itu sangat menggelikan, Sehun." Bergidik tidak suka,

Sehun kembali mengamati ikan yang berukuran lumayan besar itu, "Tidak Luhan, ini indah."

"Terserah. Aku tidak suka. Ukurannya besar dan sedikit aneh."

Senyuman jahil yang sangat kentara, membuat Luhan melarikan diri dari Sehun yang masih berjongkok. Tahu apa yang dipikirkan pria itu.

"Hei, mau kemana?" teriakan Sehun terabaikan, Luhan malas dan ingin cepat-cepat masuk kedalam villa.

"Luhan kembali!" teriaknya lagi, " aku tidak akan melakukan apapun." Tambahnya mencoba meyakinkan Luhan yang malah terdengar mencurigakan.

Luhan membuka pintu villa dengan cepat, enggan kembali pada pria yang tadi tersenyum jahil padanya. Kakinya melangkah ke kamar mandi, sudah tidak tahan dengan tubuh sangat lengket karena air laut dan juga keringat yang Sehun ciptakan.

…

" _Enjoy your day, sir?"_ Tanya seorang pelayan sambil menaruh makan malam beserta botol-botol anggur di meja.

Sehun hanya mengangguk, menarik salah satu kursi untuk duduk sedangkan matanya fokus pada layar ponsel.

" _Enjoy your dinner._ " Ujar pelayan itu ramah.

"Thank you." Jawab Luhan singkat, karena sepertinya Sehun lebih fokus pada layar ponselnya. Apa salahnya _sih_ menjawab satu atau dua kata pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkan makan malam ke villa. Luhan menggerutu dalam hati, sebenarnya dia juga malas kalau Sehun ingin tahu.

"Bagaimana jika kita ke bar?" pertanyaan sekaligus ajakan dari Luhan. " hanya beberapa menit berjalan kaki dari sini."

"Ok." Jawab Sehun singkat lalu memasukan makanan ke dalam mulutnya menggunakan garpu.

Setelah menyelesaikan makan malam tanpa meminum setetes anggur— karena mereka berencana untuk pergi ke bar— Sehun menatap Luhan dengan tatapan aneh.

"Kenapa?" dahinya mengernyit.

"Itu, aku—" Sehun membasahi bibir bawahnya yang terasa kering.

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, setahunya Sehun tidak pernah gugup ditambah lagi dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan. "Katakan, ada apa sebelum aku malas mendengarnya." Memancing agar Sehun meneruskan.

"Kita adalah sepasang suami istri. Kau tahu 'kan?"

Luhan bertopang dagu, kepalanya sedikit mendongak dan mengangguk-angguk. Memperhatikan gelagat aneh Sehun.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk tetap melanjutkan pernikahan ini denganmu. Entah keyakinan itu datang darimana." Kepalanya bergerak kecil, " jadi aku ingin kau untuk serius menjalaninya—" memberi sedikit jeda, tenggorokannya naik turun terlihat menelan ludah, " bukan hanya sekedar _having sex_ denganku."

Luhan menyenderkan tubuhnya pada senderan kursi, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk meja. "Oh ya, tentu."

Melihat Sehun tidak puas dengan jawabannya membuat Luhan harus kembali bercicit. "Kita akan terus bersama, dan aku akan benar-benar menjadi istrimu, bukan hanya sekedar berhubungan badan dan memintamu menghamiliku."

Sehun mengangguk puas atas jawaban Luhan,

"tapi jika salah satu dari kita berkhianat. Maka lebih baik berakhir. Bagaimana?" lanjut Luhan yang membuat Sehun berhenti mengangguk dan merasa sesak.

"O-oh ya. Baik. Aku tidak akan mengkhianatimu." Jawabnya sambil tertawa canggung.

"Ok." Luhan berdiri lalu menuju kamar,

Ia tersenyum dibalik pintu. Tadi hanyalah sebuah gertakan ringan untuk Sehun, karena ia tidak menginginkan wanita manapun menggantikan posisinya dirumah itu. Sehun dan segala yang lelaki itu punya adalah miliknya. Sehun hanya milik Luhan. Siapapun jangan mencoba merebutnya jika tidak ingin berurusan dengan Luhan.

…

Sehun berdiri menghadap ke laut yang sudah gelap, masih memegangi ponselnya. Wanita itu—Yuri— benar benar tak menyerah untuk terus menghubunginya, padahal sudah seminggu ini di abaikan. Entah mau apalagi wanita itu, Padahal Sehun masih mengiriminya uang dengan cuma-cuma.

Ingat, bahwa Sehun tidak lagi menyentuhnya. Tapi dengan berbaik hati masih mau menafkahi wanita yang jelas bukan siapa-siapa baginya.

"Jalang itu benar-benar." Desisnya terdengar samar diantara suara angin malam.

…

Luhan menggunakan _jumpsuit_ tanpa lengan dengan bagian bawah yang hanya menutupi paha bagian atas. Ia menyemprotkan parfum ke ceruk lehernya. Mereka akan pergi ke bar dan Luhan sedang menyiapkan penampilannya.

Sehun mendekat, mengendus ceruk leher Luhan. Melingkarkan lengannya di perut Luhan.

"Ada apa?" Luhan memutar kepalanya sedikit, melihat wajah Sehun dengan ekor matanya.

"Tidak. Aku hanya menyukai aromamu." Jawabnya, udara hangat yang keluar dari nafas Sehun dapat Luhan rasakan di permukaan kulit lehernya.

Luhan berbalik, menyeringai pada Sehun. "Menyukainya?"

Sehun mengangguk dan terkekeh pelan.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa memakai parfumku." Katanya berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud Sehun.

Sehun menggeleng cepat, " bukan. Bukan aroma parfum."

"Lalu?" tangannya melipat di dada.

Dengan kasar, Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan dan melemparkannya pada ranjang. Mengunci tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya di bawahnya.

"Jadi, sekarang aku tidak perlu menggodamu lagi untuk menyentuhku?" Luhan tersenyum jahil, dan Sehun membalasnya dengan ciuman.

Luhan menyukai bibir Sehun, ia membuka mulutnya tanpa perintah. Menginginkan lidah lelaki itu bermain liar di dalam sana. Menjelajah setiap bagian rongga mulutnya.

Dan Sehun juga sama. Selalu ingin meraup bibir kecil yang merekah seperti bunga di musim panas itu. Merasa kehausan dan ingin meraupnya habis-habis. Ia merasakan Luhan ikut memainkan lidahnya, lidah hangat yang sangat Sehun sukai. Membelit satu sama lain, membiarkan saliva mereka bersatu dan berceceran.

Luhan menyesap bibir bagian atas Sehun dengan ganas, menahan dengan memegangi tengkuknya. Sebelum terlepas, Sehun mengimbangi dengan menggigit bibir bagian bawah Luhan yang sudah basah.

Melepaskan pagutan bibir sebentar untuk melepaskan semua kain-kain yang menutupi bagian tubuh keduanya. Bergerak cepat melucuti milik masing-masing seakan-akan waktunya hampir habis.

Setelah semua terlepas tanpa ada sehelai benangpun yang menghalangi, keduanya melanjutkan lagi. Menikmati bibir masing-masing yang memabukkan. Luhan membalikan posisi agar berada diatas Sehun, mencium lelaki dengan gairahnya yang menggebu. Menginginkan dirinya memimpin ciuman itu, dan Sehun seperti mengalah untuk memberinya kesempatan.

Tidak cukup dengan bibirnya saja, Luhan turun ke perpotongan leher Sehun, lidahnya bergerak nakal, menjilati _adam apple_ Sehun yang bergerak resah menahan sesuatu. Menggigit nya kecil dibagian leher samping untuk meninggalkan jejak. Memberi cap bahwa malam ini lelaki itu miliknya sepenuhnya.

Lalu perlahan-lahan turun pada dada bidang Sehun, menjilatinya seakan-akan itu adalah es krim vanilla kesukaan Luhan. Menggoda putting coklat Sehun yang berukuran kecil dan sudah mengeras. Meliuk-liukan lidahnya pada bagian dada yang datar; tak seperti miliknya.

Lidahnya terus bergerak turun, dari dada ke perut seksi milik Sehun. Matanya mengerling nakal pada Sehun yang menatapnya sayu.

Luhan dapat merasakan sesuatu yang keras di belakang sana mengenai paha bagian dalamnya, dan lidahnya terus turun hingga mencapai benda yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Tegak, keras dan berisi dengan sedikit cairan di ujungnya menandakan bahwa Sehun benar-benar tengah ereksi total. Luhan menjilat kepala penisnya, memutar-mutarkan lidahnya di ujung. Dan itu membuat Sehun mendesah serak.

"Nghhh" Sehun memasukan jari-jarinya diantara rambut coklat Luhan.

Tidak berhenti dengan menjilat, Luhan memasukan seluruhnya ke dalam mulutnya.

Sehun merasa benar-benar terbakar dan merasakan rongga mulut Luhan menghisap dalam miliknya.

"Mulut sialan itu, aku ohhh— sangat menyukainya!" racaunya tak jelas.

Luhan enggan membalas, justru mempercepat gerakannya tak beraturan. Menginginkan Sehun segera menyeburkan cairan hangat itu di dalam mulutnya. Luhan tahu tidak semudah itu, Sehun adalah pria tangguh dalam urusan seks. Akal sehatnya sudah hilang kendali, yang dipikirkannya adalah bagaimana membuat Sehun segera _datang_. Kembali mempercepat dengan mengencangkan mulutnya agar Sehun benar-benar merasa sempit. Saat merasakan penis Sehun membesar, yang artinya akan meledakan spermanya sebentar lagi. Luhan menghisap kuat-kuat dan Sehun meracau dengan kata-kata kotor, menyambut cairan itu untuk masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Mulut Luhan terasa penuh dan lengket, saat Sehun meledakkan dalam-dalam sesuatu yang berwarna putih itu.

Sehun meraih pinggang Luhan, membaringkannya kembali di posisi bawah. Sesaat kemudian ia bangkit dari kasur, membuat Luhan sedikit kebingungan mengingat posisinya yang sudah siap.

"Mengakhirinya begitu saja?" Tanya Luhan sedikit protes.

"Tidak. Aku akan kembali." Jawabnya keluar dari kamar dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

Luhan menatap langit-langit atap kamar, membersihkan area sekitar mulutnya yang masih tersisa sperma Sehun.

Tak lama kemudian, Sehun kembali dengan sesuatu yang ia bawa dari luar kamar.

"Untuk apa?" Luhan kembali dibuat bingung.

Sehun meletakan gelas yang berisi es batu berbentuk balok kecil itu tepat di nakas samping ranjang. "Diam dan nikmati permainanku." Katanya mengecup bibir Luhan sekilas.

Sehun meraih satu es batu itu, meletakannya di payudara Luhan. "Oh sial, itu sangat dingin."

Tak mau ambil pusing, Sehun memasukan es batu itu pada mulutnya kemudian menggesek-gesekan pada putting Luhan yang sudah mengeras. Menggoda dengan bibir hangat yang dipadukan lelehan air es.

Luhan melenguh nikmat. Sehun selalu memberikan sensasi yang berbeda untuknya.

"Uhh, yeah Sehun!" Luhan menggigit bibirnya sendiri saat Sehun menggoda kedua putingnya bergantian, masih tetap menggunakan es batu. Hangat dan dingin secara bersamaan. Ini hebat, membuat gairahnya semakin memuncak.

Sehun menghisap kuat putting Luhan, dan Luhan berhasil dibuat menggelinjang geli. Mulutnya yang pandai bagaikan menggelitiki juga menggodanya untuk menggeliat panas.

Sehun kembali mengambil es batu, kali ini dua. Dia menariknya dari leher Luhan, turun pada kedua bongkah besar yang sudah basah lalu ke perut, memainkan es batu itu diatas sana, meninggalkan lelehan dingin di sekujur tubuh bagian tengah Luhan.

Kembali menundukan kepalanya, menjilati lelehan es itu dari leher hingga perut.

Luhan hanya bisa mendesah pasrah mendapat perlakuan gila dari suaminya itu.

Sehun meremas-remas kuat kedua payudara Luhan, ibu jarinya menggesek-gesek ujung putting berwarna pink kecoklatan itu. "Ya seperti itu. Remas payudaraku."

Salah satu yang Sehun sukai adalah Luhan yang bergumam tidak jelas disela desahannya dengan kata-kata kotor, menandakan bahwa permainan yang ia berikan sangat hebat.

Sehun mencium kembali bibir yang terus mengeluarkan desahan itu. Hanya lumatan singkat.

Dan siapa sangka Sehun kembali mengambil es batu lagi.

"Lagi?" Luhan bertanya, kemudian mengerutkan keningnya saat Sehun malah memasukan es batu itu ke dalam mulutnya sendiri. "Oh?"

Sehun hanya membalas dengan tatapan mesumnya, karena mulutnya sudah dipenuhi es batu.

Sehun membuka paha Luhan lebar-lebar lalu menenggelamkan wajahnya dibawah sana. "Apa yang kau lakukkan?—" Luhan mencoba melihat kearah Sehun. "Shh." Sesaat kemudian merasakan yang aneh pada vaginanya. Ia mencengkram sprei itu sebagai pegangan.

Sehun meng _oral_ lubang kewanitaanya dengan lelehan air es dari mulut, memberikan sensasi dingin juga hangat saat lidahnya melesak mendorong ke dalam.

Ini— Luhan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi. Benar benar merasakan surga di Negara kecil yang orang-orang juluki sebagai surga dunia. Dan Luhan menyetujuinya untuk itu.

Bagaimana lelehan dingin itu masuk menyejukan, lalu kembali disapu oleh benda tak bertulang yang hangat. Lidahnya yang seperti bergerak memutar lalu menekan lubang vagina itu berhasil membuat Luhan terus mengerang dan mendesah.

"Ngh ya, seperti itu Sehun."

Sehun mengelitiki bagian bawah Luhan dengan menggerakan lidah bawahnya cepat, es batu yang sudah habis menandakan bahwa Sehun harus benar-benar bermain dengan mulutnya sendiri. Menggoda dan membuat Luhan merasa geli karena nikmat dan ya! Sehun merasakan sesuatu pada lidahnya saat Luhan sedikit mengangkat pinggulnya karena pelepasan. Sesuatu yang Sehun sukai tentu saja.

Sehun merangkak diatas Luhan, dan Luhan mengangkang lebar-lebar untuk itu. Sehun mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Luhan.

"Bagaimana? Menyukainya?" tanyanya dengan rambut yang basah karena berkeringat.

"Luar biasa." Jawab Luhan sedikit serak, suaranya hampir habis padahal baru melakukan _foreplay_.

Sehun hanya tersenyum, mengecupi bibir Luhan bertubi-tubi, tidak hanya bibir melainkan pipi, kelopak mata, hidung, payudara dan terakhir adalah kening. Luhan merasa ini bukan hanya sekedar _yeah, having sex_ melainkan seperti sedang bercinta. _Having sex_ dan bercinta jelas berbeda walaupun kegiatannya sama.

Hatinya melebur seperti es batu yang Sehun bawa untuk dirinya. Dari mana pria itu bisa belajar menjadi semanis ini? Si pemilik rahang tegas juga ukiran seksi diwajahnya benar-benar berbeda malam ini. Kemana pria yang selalu melihatkan gairah hitam dimatanya, dan juga wajah tegas penuh nafsu itu?

"Kecup aku disini," katanya membuyarkan lamunan Luhan, jarinya menunjuk kearah bibir. Yang demi tuhan— sangat seksi!

Luhan meraih tengkuk Sehun, " ingat, hanya kecupan." Mengingatkan lagi.

Luhan mengecup bibir itu singkat namun seperti banyak makna di dalamnya.

"Bolehkah aku memasuki untukmu lagi?"  
 _Hell,_ dari mana pertanyaan bodoh itu, Sehun. Kau tahu Luhan tidak akan menolakmu.

Seribu pertanyaan ada di dalam otak Luhan. Tapi ia segera menepis semuanya, tidak aneh jika Sehun tiba-tiba manis lalu berubah lagi menjadi sedatar aspal jalanan kota Seoul. Walaupun harus diakui bahwa sikapnya memang jauh berbeda. Luhan mengangguk kecil, menyetujui.

"Lihat bagimana penisku memilikimu." Katanya sambil mengarahkan kejantanannya pada kewanitaan Luhan.

 _Sial. Apa yang sebenarnya ada diotaknya?_ Batin Luhan.

Dengan pelan Sehun memasuki Luhan, merasakan setiap inci miliknya seperti tersedot ke dalam. Menggeram beberapa kali saat Luhan menjepit miliknya agak kencang. Lalu mengubur sepenuhnya di dalam sana, mendiamkan sebelum bergerak dan membawa dirinya dan wanita dibawahnya menuju kenikmatan.

Luhan memejamkan mata dan mendesah saat penis yang tadi sore memasukinya kembali bersarang lagi di bawah sana. Selalu mendesak dirinya untuk mendesah dan bergerak untuk menyempit.

"Sehun, kumohon bergerak. Jangan menyiksaku." Rengeknya karena Sehun tidak juga bergerak, padahal keinginan Sehun menggangahinya secara brutal sudah berada di ubun-ubun.

Seringaian muncul saat Sehun merasakan pinggul Luhan yang bergerak-gerak memancing agar Sehun cepat melakukan dan jangan hanya diam. " Kau, Shh harusnya sabar untuk itu. Sayang."

 _Katakan apa katanya tadi? Sayang? Sayang untuk siapa?_

Sehun mulai bergerak tidak tahan karena Luhan terus bergerak resah dibawahnya. Memaju mundurkan tubuhnya pelan sebelum kehilangan arah. Benar-benar mengehntakan miliknya dengan dalam juga keras, dan Luhan mabuk bukan main.

"O-oh _harder_. Sehunhh." Luhan meremas payudaranya sendiri, tubuhnya seperti terdorong saat Sehun memasukinya lebih dalam. _Dia_ mengendalikan bagian tubuh Luhan dibawah sana, membuat perut bagian bawahnya terasa sangat penuh.

Sehun meraih lengan Luhan untuk memeluk lehernya, mencium bibir yang terbuka dan mendesah liar bagaikan tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti itu sebelumnya.

Mereka merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain, kedua kaki Luhan ikut melingkar pada pinggul Sehun. Membuat Sehun bergerak bebas dan mengoyak Luhan lebih dalam dengan miliknya yang benar-benar keras.

Hentakan demi hentakan semakin cepat, juga pinggul luhan ikut turun naik tanpa malu. Menginginkan milik Sehun terus menghujamnya dengan segala kenikmatan.

Decitan kaki ranjang juga desahan adalah backsound yang bagus untuk aktifitas panas yang membakar mata siapapun yang melihatnya.

Sehun meghentikan acara melumat bibir Luhan, ia menatap wajah Luhan yang terlihat binal juga mata bulat yang sayu dengan sejuta binar yang membuat jantungnya berpacu tanpa tempo yang beraturan.

Mulut ranumnya kembali terbuka, mendesah dengan gila. Merasakan Sehun menungganginya tanpa ampun. Menusuk pada titik dimana bunga akan bermekaran.

"Ohh mhh, kenapa desahanmu selalu terdengar seksi?" tanyanya tanpa memperlambat gerakan.

"Ahh karena—" Luhan mati-matian mencoba berbicara disela desahan. "Karena penis besarmu, menekanku. Menekan lubangku dengan kuat."

Sehun mempercepat gerakannya saat ia merasakan bahwa Luhan juga dirinya akan sama-sama terbawa terbang.

Desahan panjang dari kedua mulut mereka terdengar ketika mereka meledakan sesuatu dari masing-masing dirinya. Benih Sehun yang sangat penuh dan hangat juga bunga-bunga bermerkaran milik Luhan yang Sehun ciptakan.

Sehun mendorong lebih dalam dan sangat keras dengan lama, menginginkan sperma miliknya masuk lebih dalam dan membuat Luhan merasa hangat.

Kembali mengecup bibir dan kening Luhan sebelum ia tumbang disampingnya.

 _Dia aneh._ Luhan selalu bergumam dalam hati, entah sudah berapa kali hari ini bergumam karena mendapati sosok Sehun yang berbeda.

Luhan bangun sebentar dan menarik selimut sampai menutupi perutnya dan juga Sehun. Memposisikan kepalanya tidur di bahu Sehun. Membiarkan suaminya itu memeluknya sedikit erat.

"Bukankah seharusnya kita ke bar?" Tanya Luhan sedikit mendongak, menatap Sehun yang memejamkan mata. Dapat merasakan bahwa deru nafas mereka masih memburu.

"Yang ini lebih penting." Maksudnya adalah kegiatan mereka barusan, " besok aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat. Aku yakin kau menyukainya."

"Kemana?" Luhan bertanya dan membalas pelukan Sehun.

Berpelukan seperti sama-sama saling mencintai dan tidak ingin kehilangan, tapi tidak ada kata cinta yang terucap disela dan di akhir kegiatan mereka tadi. Tidak 'kah itu lucu?

Sehun hanya menggendik ringan, merahasiakannya. Dan Luhan hanya memukul kepala Sehun, tidak terlalu keras.

Oh, dia mulai berani dan Sehun hanya terkekeh.

"Aku benar-benar ingin mengandung anakmu." Luhan menggerakan jarinya dengan pola abstrak di dada bidang Sehun.

Terdengar helaan nafas Sehun, wajahnya nampak ragu. "Kau terlalu dingin dan tidak memiliki sisi keibuan."

Luhan menatap Sehun tidak percaya, merasa bahwa baru saja Sehun mengatakan dirinya tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibu. "Meragukanku?"

Sehun mencebikkan bibirnya meremehkan.

"Jika kau dapat merawat dan menjaga Haowen dengan baik, aku baru akan mempercayaimu untuk mengandung anakku."

"Oh, ayolah Sehun. Hao—"

Sebuah telapak tangan membekap mulut Luhan untuk tidak berkata lebih. Sehun malas mendengar Luhan yang tidak mau mengalah dan tidak bisa mengerti.

Luhan melepaskannya sedikit kesal. "Ngomong-ngomong tentang anak itu. Aku merindukannya."

"A-Apa?" Sehun sedikit membelalak tidak percaya.

Luhan mendecak kesal melihat reaksi Sehun yang berlebihan, " ya anakmu itu selalu mengganggu tidurku di pagi hari, memaksaku untuk makan. Dan dia terlalu menyayangiku," menarik selimut sampai sebatas dada, "itu karena dirimu. Yang membuatnya menyayangiku tanpa tahu siapa aku sebenarnya." Jelas Luhan panjang lebar.

Sehun memiringkan posisinya, menghadap Luhan yang kini tidur terlentang menatap langit-langit atap yang kosong.

"Itu karena aku memilihmu menjadi ibunya."

Lagi, Luhan hanya mendecak.

"Kau selalu membuatku harus menggodamu agar mau berhubungan badan," Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku punya alasan dan semua ini terasa janggal." Jawabnya masih menatap kearah Luhan.

"Kenapa? Karena dulu aku adalah adikmu? Begitu?" Tanya Luhan seolah-olah mengetahui isi otak Sehun.

"Ya, itu aneh 'kan?"

Luhan ikut memposisikan tubuhnya untuk menyamping, tanpa berani membalas tatapan Sehun. Matanya ia edarkan pada penjuru ruangan di belakang Sehun.

"Bodoh, semua orang tahu kalau kita tidak punya hubungan darah. Aku ini hanya anak yang diangkat orangtuamu—" suaranya terdengar serius. "lagipula kita tidak tinggal serumah sebelumnya, dan tidak dekat layaknya orang asing yang tidak saling mengenal. Bukankah itu lebih mudah?"

Sehun tersenyum getir, mengingat semuanya. Luhan adalah adik angkat yang bahkan sama sekali tidak ia ketahui kepribadiannya, hanya mengetahui suara dan wajah wanita itu tanpa mencermatinya lebih dalam. Masa kecilnya hanya dihinggapi rasa iri pada Luhan. Karena merasa orang tuanya tidak adil, dia bahkan tidak ingin tinggal dirumah itu dan memilih tinggal bersama neneknya karena kedua orang tua yang selalu sibuk pada pekerjaan. Dan tidak lama setelahnya Luhan datang kerumah itu, bagaikan menggantikan posisinya dengan mudah. Sampai akhirnya Sehun sadar bahwa Luhan juga sama seperti dirinya, diurus oleh kepala pelayan karena orang tua itu tetap sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Tapi Sehun tetap tidak peduli, tak pernah berbicara ataupun bercanda layaknya orang yang saling mengenal. Mereka benar-benar seperti orang asing, bahkan saat menghadiri acara-acara keluarga. Tetap, Sehun tetap mengganggap Luhan sebagai adiknya karena yang ia ketahui adalah Luhan diangkat dan tanggung jawab kedua orangtuanya.

Sehun mengangguk ragu, matanya turun sedikit melihat kalung yang waktu itu dia berikan pada Luhan. Luhan tidak pernah melepaskannya, padahal yang ia tahu wanita itu selalu bergonta-ganti perhiasaan saat berpergian.

"Waktu itu," Luhan menautkan alisnya. " saat aku mengatakan aku akan belajar mencintaimu. Bagaimana jika itu serius?"

Luhan terdiam, mencerna. " Kenapa?"

"Aku ingin memilikimu." Kata Sehun seperti berbisik.

"Sebagai?" Luhan ingin Sehun lebih jelas, ia tahu betul arah pembicaraanya kemana. Memberanikan diri menatap mata tajam itu.

Tapi Sehun menggeleng, menarik semua ucapannya, " tidak, tidak. Lupakan saja." Bibirnya dilipat kedalam, terlihat ragu.

Luhan hanya menggendik ringan.

"Berhentilah mabuk-mabukan ataupun pergi ke bar jika kau ingin hamil. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu pada anakku nanti karena ulahmu. Kau terlalu bebas." Sehun kembali meraih Luhan kedalam pelukannya.

Luhan menggeliat minta dilepaskan. " Memang kau pikir siapa dirimu berani mengaturku!"

Sehun hanya mengingatkan dan ia justru mendapat jawaban yang sama sekali membuat darah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Kau juga! Berhenti merokok. Aku tidak ingin berciuman dengan pria yang memiliki bau rokok dimulutnya!"

"Memang kau pikir siapa dirimu berani mengaturku?!" Gantian, ingat. Sehun tidak akan mengalah pada siapapun termasuk Luhan. Kata-kata pedasnya masih berlaku.

Luhan terus menggeliat tidak nyaman saat dalam rengkuhan Sehun.

"Diam, aku ingin seperti ini. Ini nyaman." Perintahnya kembali mengeratkan pelukan, memeluk Luhan sangat posesif

"Ada masalah dibawah sana," tutur Luhan berlagak polos, menggoda milik Sehun dengan lulutnya.

Benar-benar berani menggoda lelaki dewasa dengan segala gairah yang membuncah itu.

Luhan terpekik saat Sehun menutupi seluruh tubuhnya ke dalam selimut. Tertawa-tawa saat masing-masing dari mereka menjahili dan berakhir dengan suara aneh—desahan— dari balik selimut. Kegiatan panas itu berlanjut, bahkan bisa saja dengan durasi lebih lama lagi. Karena disela-sela desahan itu ada tawa, menandakan kebahagiaan yang mereka rasakan saat itu.

Sangat bahagia, sehingga tidak menyadari apa arti bahagia yang mereka rasakan. Semua yang mereka jalani tanpa ungkapan cinta, tanpa perasaan ke dalamnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Gak deng, TBC.**

Tolong buat readers, jangan timpukin author karena chap ini sebagian besar sex scene.

Dasar lu author MESUM!

Maaf, kemesuman Baekhyun menular.

· Dilempar sempak ceye *

Aslinya polos kok, cuma kalau nulis FF aja otaknya bertransformasi seliar otaknya Jongin. * dilempar panci Kyungsoo *

BIG THANKS :

DBSJYJ | akuaku | HunHanCode520 | Mila Dwi | SNAmaliia | RlyCJaeKyu | SyiSehun | chochomilkfaza | rnhnwt520 | Lovesehunluhanforever | Glacetiffany | Guest 1 | Guest 2| Dell996 | DwiLu| punyasehun|Seravin509 | Baby Deer 720 | Arifahohse | Iyuh | Chenma | ramyoon | OhXiSeLu | fakkpark | fuckyeahSeKaiYeol | Chanbaekhunlove | Park rara | Juna Oh| Selenia Oh | mimuth | exindira


End file.
